Here There Be Dragons
by entling
Summary: A history of Dragons, particularly a child of the line of Ancalagon. Or let's play with what Tolkien gave us and drop a half dragon child, adopted sister of Bilbo Baggins, into the quest and see what happens. No pairings.
1. Prologue

**So just have to say that I am still here, and I will have a chapter of the Elf of the Shire up soon. Also, a big thank you to those who have reviewed or expressed an interest. In the meantime, here is a plot bunny that has been raging out of control. I also want to say that I do not in any way own the Hobbit or any works of Tolkien, and am making no profit. Thank you. / I just came back to read this from the beginning. How have you all been able to stand this? I found so many spots where it seems words were missing. That was really jarring. I'm going to have to go through all the chapters now and repost where necessary. So if you get a notice I've updated, sorry. Only one new chapter a day. I just have to fix this.  
**

Long ago, in the Age of Trees, Morgoth created the Great Dragons in secret to rain fire and death upon all who opposed him. Most were male but there were five females as he wanted them to procreate naturally, the same as his other twisted creations.

However Eru saw his work, and saw also that these creatures had the potential to be greater than even Morgoth realized. In sympathy for them and for the rest of His creations he added great gifts: the children of any of these Dragons would have the gift of choice, and be most inclined towards the light.

They would also have the power to heal, though it would come only with true compassion and love for those they would help. With their willingly given blood, they could heal almost any ill, for any save themselves. Few indeed would ever discover this gift, and fewer still make much use of it.

Morgoth, unknowing of Eru's work, finished his count at thirty Dragons. The first of these dragons was Glaurung. He and his mate set about increasing their population with such enthusiasm that the other Dragons called him the Father of Dragons with great amusement, and they used this title so much that even the elves and men heard and called him this also.

The greatest and most malevolent of all the Dragons was Ancalagon the Black. He towered taller than all the rest, and his great wings were so large it was said that he could black out the stars.

Morgoth was very pleased with them, and taught the first few the magic he had given them to make them even more fearsome: the ability to change their shape, to hide and then attack. If they shrunk themselves they only became more fearsome, for the strength of their scales stayed the same over a smaller circumference. They were selfish and greedy and did not share this information with those who came after them. So life went on.

Time passed, and Glaurung continued to increase their population. He and his mate did not give much care to their children, and drove them out as soon as they could hunt for themselves. They did not teach them more than how to hunt, to obey their Master, and how to speak draconian.

As Glaurung's children started to grow to adulthood, Ancalagon himself took a mate at his Master's behest. He chose the largest and fiercest of the 4 remaining females, the only blue in existence. Her name was Ashreth. In time an egg was created.

Ashreth was pleased to welcome a beautiful baby Dragon, blue as her mother but with a lighter blue underbelly and gold and black highlights. While Ancalagon was simply pleased to have another Dragon to serve his Master Ashreth loved her as much as treasure, and hoarded her away from the other Dragons in a cave at the edge of a great mountain range. She brought her mother great happiness, and so Ashreth named her Alassiel, or joy.

As she grew her mother taught her the secret of changing her shape and how to speak, read and write every language she knew. She taught her to hunt, track, and fight as a dragon should. In short, she taught her everything she thought she might need to survive.

As the little dragon grew into a young adult, Ashreth was called away to serve her Master as he started to prepare for war. She was only allowed to come back for a few weeks every year. This left her daughter to learn anything else she needed on her own. It was Alassiel who first discovered Eru's healing gift.

She discovered a strange creature in need of help. Two legged, with strange long fur on its head and pointy ears. Her mother had not yet taught her about Morgoth's enemies, and so she did not recognize him as a threat.

After scaring off the orcs attacking him, she took her own two legged form that her mother had taught her, which was remarkably similar to his own. As she struggled to care for him, he progressively got worse.

After two weeks of fever and delirium, she started begging for any who would listen to help her. She heard a voice in her head, that she felt all the way to her heart. She listened as it described what she needed to do to heal him, and it also explained the limitations to this gift, and that it had been given to all dragons by Eru. She didn't know who that was, but she was grateful.

As the elf healed, his fever broke and his color improved. The angry red of his wounds faded and disappeared. The wounds closed and stopped dripping fluids. She didn't understand, but he had been so close to death that if she hadn't used her gift he would have had no chance and probably wouldn't have lasted the night. Had she used it sooner, the wounds would have healed so quickly they wouldn't even have scarred.

Changing the furs of his bedding for clean ones, she left to get him some water. She was very relieved when she returned and he was awake and aware. She never told him what she had done, for she didn't want to have to explain it. No matter how shocked he was later to have survived after learning of her unlearned care.

As she got to know him, he taught her all the things her mother had not had time to. She learned of elves, men, and dwarves. She also learned of the Valar, Maiar, Morgoth, Dragons, orcs, and goblins. Discovering that Eru Iluvetar was the creator of the entire universe and yet had taken the time to help the Dragons was very humbling. Especially as she had come to the conclusion that it must have been He who spoke to her.

Learning from her elf friend how others saw Dragons, and indeed of all that they had done to the other races was greatly troubling. She had come to greatly care for this kind elf, and she feared he would hate her if he discovered what she was.

When the time came that he was fully healed, he told her he had to return to his people and he urged her to come with him, for he had also come to greatly care for her. She refused, stating she could not leave her home until she could say goodbye to her mother. She did agree to marry him, however. After fulfilling all the marriage rites, he left reluctantly, promising to return soon and perhaps meet her mother. The very thought of what her mother might do to him in such a circumstance caused her great concern.

Shortly after her elf left, Morgoth discovered that Glaurung's children were starting to trade with dwarves, offering their services for gold. He was extremely angry, and captured one to question. He discovered the gifts Eru had given all dragon children of Choice and Healing.

He was enraged that his plans for hundreds of Dragon shock troops were thus undone and he roared to Ancalagon to destroy all of the abominations. He gathered all of the remaining Dragons and ordered that all dragons not of his creation were to be forbidden, and slaughtered wherever and whenever they were discovered. Never again was a dragon allowed to have children.

Miles away, Alassiel prepared for the return of her mother, and finished writing all she had learned in the golden books she had created over the years. She especially made sure to include her experiences with the voice of Eru, and the discovery of the gifts He had given the Dragon children.

Ashreth bowed to her Master, yet left as soon as she was dismissed to try to get to her child first to warn her. She was devastated to discover that she was too late. She found her beautiful daughter dead, sprawled in front of their home scales wet with her own blood.

Throwing her great head back, she roared her grief, uncaring of all who might hear. Mourning greatly, she decided to bury her in their cave. Upon entering, she was astonished to discover a beautiful blue egg.

She changed her form and headed straight to where she knew she would find answers.

She had helped her child create these books, gathering the information for her and even writing paper versions for her to transfer into her golden books. There were three of them, created from thin sheets of gold with both of their shed scales as a binding.

One spoke of all her child had learned of the races and cultures of the world, their languages and history. The next held the maps of the world and all the cities and dragon hoards known. It also contained all the information on geography and general conditions that she had been able to share.

The last was all they knew of Dragons: their language and history, as well as how they grew and developed and really any stories she'd shared with her of her hatching and youth. The last part of this book was her daughter's journal and private thoughts on all she learned. It was this one that she felt held the answer she needed.

It did. It spoke of the handsome young elf she had fallen in love with: Glorfindel.

Ashreth wasn't sure whether to be furious he had dared to fall for her daughter, or happy her daughter had at least that much of happiness. Looking at the egg once again, she knew that it would not be safe with her. The most she could offer it was death.

She determined to find this elf. Knowing or not, he had a child. He might not care for the fact that his wife had been a Dragon, but he might care for the dragonling anyway. It was a chance.

First, however, she would finish this book with all the lore she thought her grandchild should know, including Morgoth's latest decree and why he'd made it.

She named every Dragon and what had happened to it, or if it still lived. She spoke of her own life and her own hoard, hidden in an adjoining cave. She even took the time to share her grief, and how much she cared for the young one.

She gave it a name. She didn't know if it would be male or female, so she took care with it: Luin Leuthil, or blue gem. As she looked over everything one last time a few days later to make sure she had everything, she heard a noise at the entrance.

With dread and a horrible suspicion in her heart, she looked one last time at the body of her daughter and the egg of her grandchild to be, and placed the egg under an enchantment. If she could not return for a long while, it would be safe until love and warmth woke it.

She hoped she was wrong, and would be back soon, but felt she should leave it here until she could take a quick look around. As soon as she exited the cave, she heard a horrible hissing voice.

Ancalagon was sitting over the entrance waiting for her. Over the course of their short conversation it became obvious he didn't know of the egg and just thought she was being overly sentimental of their daughter. He reminded her that it was their Masters command.

As she listened, she felt there was something off about him. He was looking at her strangely, and seemed to be a little more tense than she thought he should be. She shortly learned what it was as he attacked.

As she looked at him with betrayed eyes, he paused his next attack, perhaps feeling that he owed her an explanation. She was horrified as he shared his reason: Morgoth had ordered him to destroy the remaining females in secret, so that there would never be a dragon that could be used against him.

That was the closest to an apology she got. She fought her mate with everything she had, but he was too strong for her. In a last act of desperation, she collapsed the entrance to the caves, preventing Ancalagon from discovering their grandchild.

As he wiped the blood from his muzzle, Ancalagon regretted a little. His Master came first and he would never doubt that, but he decided to let Ashreth have her last wish. He would leave her hoard and their daughter buried. With one last glance at her body, he left to return to Morgoth's side.

So time moved on. Glaurung was killed by Turin Turambar. Other Dragons were killed in battle, or by fights among themselves. They did not realize that all those that died were those who were the first dragons, the ones that had been taught to shift their shape. By the time the great War of Wrath came, Ancalagon was the last remaining with that knowledge.

By the end of the War even he was dead, killed by Earendil, and much of the land was sunk into the sea.

Few Dragons remained. Those that were left had settled in the North near the Grey Mountains, driving all the elves, dwarves, and men away. Knowledge of Dragons and their creation gradually dwindled to 'large fire breathing creatures that hoard treasure and live a long time'.

The remaining few dragons died over time. One, named Scatha, took his hoard from the few men and dwarves remaining near the North. He was killed by a man, Fram, who upset the dwarves with his arrogance and refusal to hear their claims. The dwarves ended up killing Fram and taking the treasure.

Many years later, the world was changed, and made round. Miraculously, a small cave in the mountains survived.

Finally, all of the Great Dragons were dead, save one. Smaug, a red and gold dragon and one of the last to be created, heard of a great hoard of gold and a gold sick dwarf king in a lonely mountain and determined to make the gold his. Killing and running off the dwarves, he gained possession of the gold and the mountain. Thus it stood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own the hobbit. Okay, not many changes in this one. It didn't have the same problem with missing words. **

Many years later, an adventurous hobbit lass was born into the Took family of the Shire. Her name was Belladonna, and she had a very large measure of the Took curiosity and adventurousness. She traveled far, from across the Old Forest to the Grey Havens all the way to the great valley of Imladris, or Rivendell in the common tongue.

She was held in high esteem by many elves who found her small size and big heart very charming. They taught her all she wanted to learn, from archery to elvish. She even learned to read and write enough to please her librarian friends.

One day as she was traveling through an old wood, she heard the sound of an orc pack and searched for a place to hide. Using all her guile and the tricks she had learned in her years of travel, she did her best to throw them from her trail. She then found a small crevice in some rocks to hide.

She was surprised to find that the crevice led further back than she had thought, and set about to work her way further in. To her astonishment she discovered that it eventually led to a cavern, in which she found the bones of a Dragon!

Excited, she started to explore, discovering a great hoard of gold in one of the off shoots. She took a beautiful necklace set with a blue stone and filled her money pouch with coins then came back to the main cavern to explore it further.

She was astounded to find three incredible books that appeared to be made of gold and bound in some strange blue plates. After carefully reading just a few pages of the topmost book, she stopped in astonishment. Reading the ancient elvish script was difficult, but she had been taught well. She skipped to the end, learning of ancient Dragons and in particular of one young female who fell in love with an elf.

On learning of the egg she became very sad and started to search for it. She felt for the mother and grandmother who had recorded so much for this tiny creature. She found it sitting in what appeared to be a nest made of stone, and as she touched it she felt a soft warmth.

Thinking hard she decided to take it, the books, the necklace, and one of the scales she found to her home and see what she could learn.

After finally getting home she kept the egg in sunlight and read the books in earnest. It would take her a while to finish, and as she stayed she fell in love with a fellow hobbit.

He was a respectable young gentlehobbit by the name of Bungo Baggins. She shared her stories with him, of travel and adventure and eventually of Dragons. He fell more and more in love with her and the fire of her spirit.

He wasn't sure he believed the Dragon bit but she had shown him her egg and books, and even read him much of them. He had to admit, they were incredible.

They were married, and in time they had a son whom they named Bilbo. The same day Bilbo was born, the egg started to change. The colors became more vibrant. The shell became warmer, until it was hot enough to scorch anything that touched it. A year after Bilbo was born it hatched and a beautiful little creature emerged.

She was many shades of blue, shading out on her horns and feet to darker shades, ending with black tipped horns and shiny black claws. Her underbelly was the same lighter blue as her mother's, with streaks of gold and black on her wings.

Indeed, if they had ever seen her mother, they would have said her coloring was much the same. There was however, several differences. The gold highlights were a little bigger, and her eyes were the same bright blue as her father's. She was enchanting.

Bella and Bungo were surprised, but took the knowledge placed in the book on raising dragons and did their best. They feared what would happen to her if anyone ever found out about her, and did their best to hide her until she had learned to change her shape.

When she was small, they would hide her in a picnic basket and wander in the woods where other hobbits did not go. Bungo would help them out to the woods every morning (it was a very big basket, after all...it had to hold her, and enough food for a full grown hobbit, a baby dragon, and a baby hobbit) and then come back to take care of business and fulfill his responsibilities as an adviser to the Thain.

In this way they were able to avoid having her spotted by nosy neighbors and relatives that were 'just dropping by'. It was harder in the winter, but they managed. After she got too big to be carried in the basket, they spread the word that Belladonna didn't want any company, and Bungo and Bilbo would spend the days visiting others and spending time at the Took Smials.

Being the gossipy creatures that they were, the other hobbits made much of this. It did help that Belladonna had indeed been greatly sick at the beginning of this time, and the physician was almost certain she would never have more children.

Most of the neighbors were very sympathetic, and invited Bungo and Bilbo for many meals and sent treats home with them. The less kind, such as the Sackville-Baggins, tried to spread rumors that Belladonna should be taking better care of her husband and the child she did have, and wasn't that shameful?

Most ignored such talk, however. After three years of this, when the little Dragon could finally change, Belladonna finally went out in public again. However, they still hid the little girl for two more years, until they were sure there would be no more mishaps.

By the time Bilbo was eight years old, they were ready. The Shire was scandalized when they started bringing a little black haired girl with them on their outings. Not even the most vicious of gossips could say she was an indiscretion of either of theirs, for she looked nothing like them and the timing of her birth didn't add up to any of their absences.

The general conclusion most of the Shire came to was that she was an orphan found by Bella on one of her walks in the woods, and that she had taken her in since they couldn't have any more children. They weren't completely sure what she was, but most were pretty sure she was an elf.

When the Ranger's heard of this, they sent around the elf communities to see if any were missing a child. None were, and could not think of any who might be. Still, the Ranger's and some of their elf friends contacted the Thain to see about taking the child to elvish foster parents.

They were shocked at the fierce defense he put up. No, they were not allowed to take the child. She belonged to his daughter, who could have no more children and loved her as her own. If they tried to take her, they would not be welcome here again. Ever.

When the elves learned that the mother was their beloved Belladonna, they let it rest. She would see the child knew their tongue, and would treat her well. They would not do anything to hurt her. Still, the Thain had them escorted away, just in case, without telling his daughter. He didn't want her upset.

The Baggins were very happy living together as family until the Fell Winter came. The little Dragon did what she could, as did they all, but it was not enough. While she was away hunting to try and stretch their meager supplies goblins joined the wolves in attacking the Shire.

The hobbits fought back, and Gandalf brought the Rangers, but many still died. Brave Belladonna, one of the few with any real training, fought hard and protected many of her neighbors but in the end was cut down. When the young dragon returned, it was to grief.

Bungo and Bilbo made her change and hide from the Rangers, for they knew that Dragons were hated and feared and did not want to lose her also. Thus Gandalf did not learn of her existence, and life gradually went on.

Bungo hung on as best he could for his children, but in the end he faded from a broken heart, just a year before Bilbo came of age at 33. Most of the Shire folk and his Grandfather the Thain in particular decided that he was close enough and did not need a guardian. Particularly as he had been acting as a guardian for his sister for quite some time. At this point she was still obviously a child.

So life went on and she and Bilbo grew closer as family. She learned from the books all that her mother and grandmother had left for her. She also convinced Bilbo to train with her in the archery lessons she took from the Bounders. His Took cousins in particular helped with this, as many if them had trained with his mother. They didn't treat her badly when she started to beat them, either, even if she did look like a little girl.

As she did her best to learn all the things Alassiel had recommended she learn, she did her best to make Bilbo learn them, too. So they learned both variations of elvish, and draconian, and even Black Speech. They studied maps and geography, learning how the world had changed since the maps in her books were made. They even learned tracking and hunting from some friendly Rangers.

Even though he would have preferred to maintain a quieter life, Bilbo did his best to keep up with her. Bilbo wanted to make his parents proud. He took his father's last words to heart.

Bungo had told him that his sister was not a hobbit, and not to force her to become what the neighbors thought she should be. He said that Bilbo should always do his best to protect and love her. He told him to take care of himself and look after her. Finally, he told him that he loved him, that his mother had loved him, and that he was proud of him.

Bilbo inherited the Headship of the Baggins family when he turned forty. Many of his Baggins relatives disapproved for he was not as respectable as they thought their Head should be. He was as respectable as he could be of course, with an over sized non hobbit sister and Tookish tendencies.

But they objected, and he found he didn't have the patience to look after them and his sister. In any case his sister came first, so he passed the Head of the Baggins family and all of the responsibilities that went with it to his favorite Baggins cousin, Fosco Baggins.

Some objected for they felt they had a better claim, but he was firm. Thus life passed on for almost ten years.

He and his sister would often spend days and sometimes weeks off in the Old Forest so that she could stretch her wings and they could practice archery and tracking. They kept the forest clear of the occasional goblin and any other dangers they saw.

She slowly grew large enough to carry him for short periods. She experimented with her power to change her shape, and discovered she could take the form of other creatures and even other Races, though not perfectly.

She couldn't shrink much further than her natural elvish size. She often wished that she could shrink further, and be truly hobbit sized, but she was tall as a dwarf, and couldn't do a hobbit at all.

She had discovered it hurt to shrink too far from her natural shape. Smallest animal, large dog, smallest two legger, tall dwarf child. Still, she was most comfortable as either a Dragon or an elf.

No matter her form, her hair or fur was a black that could almost be blue, and her eyes were like bits of bright sky.

The rest of the time they spent taking care of Bilbo's tenants and visiting neighbors and relatives, and studying whatever they could get of the outside world. They were mostly settled, yet still she dreamed of adventure.

She dreamed of traveling and meeting the elves and perhaps even discovering news of her father. She knew of an elf that lived in Rivendell that had the same name as her father, and she hoped that it might be him.

She wanted to meet him and ask him so that she could be certain. She wasn't sure that he would believe he was her father though, as it had been at least two Ages since her mother had met him and they'd only been married a day, and she was obviously too young.

She obviously hadn't reached her majority yet. She looked the same age as a fourteen year old of the race of Man. She also wondered if he'd listen to an explanation that involved telling him his wife had been a Dragon.

Did she even want to let anyone know about that? She didn't want to spend the rest of her life running and hiding, and be forced to leave Bilbo. With a sigh, she supposed she would just play it by ear. It might be quite a while before it even became an option, after all.

At that moment, Bilbo looked up from a peaceful smoke to find a stranger of the Big Folk looking back at him. The stranger was leaning on a large wooden staff, and dressed all in Grey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I don't own the Hobbit and I'm making no profit. I want to give a thank you to the anonymous reviewer that was so kind. As to the desire for a pairing, I'm afraid I really don't know how I'd include one. My main character is basically a fourteen year old, and I don't want to turn anyone into a pedophile. If I get enough interest in this story and enough of an idea for a plot, I may write a continuation, where Luin is included in the plot of LOTR. She should have grown up enough in sixty years. On the other hand, she would then be a fully grown Dragon, and thus pretty powerful...so headed into Mary Sue territory. I'm not sure I could find enough angst to make that story interesting. I could try, I guess. Let me know what you think. In the meantime, I should be posting to this story fairly frequently, so reviews and friendly criticism welcome people!**

Luin was startled when she made it home from the market. She had thought Bilbo would still be sitting on his favorite bench, smoking. He had settled there this morning with the air of one who had no intention of moving for a while.

She contemplated her basket. They were planning another trip to the forest, and they meant to be gone almost two weeks this time. She had a few things for their packs, and she had been given a new dagger for Bilbo.

Apparently Old Proudfoot had been cleaning out his store room (or his wife had made him clean out his store room) and he'd found a few things he felt he had no use for.

The dagger had been a gift to one of his family from Bullroarer Took, and he didn't want his fauntlings getting ideas. Far better to pass it on to 'that strange Bilbo Baggins'.

While she might not have cared for the sentiment, she felt that Bilbo would appreciate it. Now, where _was _Bilbo? She entered the house, startled to find him lurking in the doorway.

"Bilbo? What on earth is the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I might as well have. Do you remember the stories Mother would tell of her adventures and the Grey Wizard she often talked about? The one she wouldn't let you see when he came with fireworks? Well, he came by this morning and tried to get me to go on an adventure! Me! An adventure! Can you believe that!"

Luin caught his eye at that part, smirking. He paused, and shared a small unwilling smile of his own, thinking of all their 'adventures' in the woods. Then his face became more serious once again.

"Luin, I think he plans to come back. What do you think he'll do when he finds you here? You know Mother never wanted you to get mixed up with anyone outside the Shire. She didn't want anyone to hurt you, or try to use you. What are we going to do?"

He looked very worried by this point. Luin paused, thinking. He had a point, she knew. But she also knew that if she ever wanted to find out more about her father, that she would have to contact at least the elves.

She also knew that as much as she loved Bilbo, that she could not stay in the Shire forever. She was too different, and she wanted to be able to fly free. The Shire, while home, was becoming too small. She thought about what she knew of wizards. It wasn't much. There was no mention of them in Ashreth's book, and the other books they had didn't mention them often.

She was of the impression that there were several, but she didn't know how many. The books did portray them in a positive light, at least, and he had been a friend of Belladonna's. On the other hand, Belladonna herself hadn't wanted him to see her. She blew out a breath, then looked at Bilbo.

"There doesn't seem to be much of a choice, unless you want to leave on our trip right now. We have everything, so we could go. But from what I know of wizards, I doubt he's involved in something trivial. He most likely won't take no for an answer, at least until you know a bit more. Also, if Mother knew him he most likely knows the elves. We could take his reaction as a gauge of how they might react."

She paused, chewing her lower lip. She desperately wanted to meet him, but was also scared. She looked to Bilbo. They might be almost the same age, but she knew perfectly well that while he was approaching middle age, she was still just a child. She would listen if he thought it a horrible idea. Well, she would listen after doing everything she could short of outright begging, anyway.

Bilbo looked into his sister's eyes and sighed. There were the huge eyes, hope burning in their depths. He knew he should probably say no, indeed every bit of common sense he had was telling him it was quite likely a bad idea, but she did have a point. He had hoped to put this off a lot longer, but he knew she would leave eventually.

As he thought about it a bit more he realized that if he wanted to do this with her, he couldn't wait as long as he had hoped unless he wanted to be traipsing around in his old age. He sighed, then looked away.

"All right, Luin. We'll wait for the wizard. But if he makes the slightest sign that he knows what you are and he's going to hurt you, I want you to run. Don't think of me, and don't look back. I doubt he'd hurt me, so I should be fine. Promise me."

Luin squealed (something she rarely did) and squeezed him so hard he thought a rib might break. After solemnly promising to be careful, she went to her room to pack just in case she had to leave suddenly. As she went through all her things, she found her Books. She decided to leave them out. If she had to run and Bilbo needed to calm down the wizard, he might find all the knowledge on Dragon's useful.

Bilbo had been doing similarly, in case he needed to leave also. They met in the kitchen afterward to prepare dinner. They didn't speak of it as they made a larger dinner than usual in case the wizard came, but they were both very worried.

As it got late, they decided to sit down to eat. Luin was a little disappointed that it looked like the wizard wasn't going to make it. Just as they got comfortable, someone knocked rather loudly on the door. After a quick glance at each other, checking to make sure they were both ready, they went to open the door. What they saw there completely floored them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaaa! More gaps! Still don't own the Hobbit.**

Bilbo stared at the rather imposing dwarf in his doorway. He was absolutely certain that this was Gandalf's fault. As the dwarf introduced himself and proceeded to invite himself to dinner, he shared a bewildered look with Luin.

The dwarf, Dwalin, had seemed a bit startled to see her but had apparently mistaken her for a child of Men. In any case, he had seemingly been much more concerned with finding something to eat. Bilbo wondered how far he had traveled to be so hungry.

He would have been even more startled if he hadn't spent so much time traveling with Luin. Usually they planned things well enough that they didn't have to worry about things like hunger, but there had been a few times...well, he could understand being hungry after a hard days travel.

As another knock sounded at the door, he shared another look with Luin. He was getting a bad feeling about the whole business. At Luin's encouraging look, he once again opened the door. Once again, it was not Galdalf, but a dwarf.

This one introduced himself as Balin, and he seemed a bit more discerning than Dwalin. At least, he gave Luin a much harder look, and opened his mouth to ask something. Bilbo was glad the first dwarf came out in time to divert him.

They were apparently brothers, and Dwalin managed to distract Balin with a request to help with the food. Still, Bilbo saw Balin give Luin a look, and decided that it would be a good idea to have her out of sight at least until Gandalf got there to discuss her, and how best to introduce her to any more dwarves.

At this point, he was regretting his decision to stay. They could have been in the Old Forest by now. He looked at Luin.

"Luin, I want you to hide in your room for a bit."

As she looked like she was about to protest, he cut her off quickly.

"I know you want to see Gandalf, and you can come out as soon as he gets here, but we don't know how many more dwarves there are going to be nor how they'll react to you. Please, Luin, for my peace of mind."

She nodded and headed to her room, but the petulant look on her face told him he would be getting an earful later. He leaned on the wall and sighed with relief, just in time to hear more knocking on the door. He groaned, starting to get angry at the whole business, then opened it to see two rather handsome young dwarves.

He had a moment to be grateful he'd sent Luin off before these two got here, before they introduced themselves. He belatedly thought about trying to get them to leave until the wizard got here, but they were already coming into the house and trying to give him their weapons and clean the mud off their feet...on his mother's glory box. Something snapped.

"What are you DOING?! That's my mothers glory box!"

He dumped the weapons back in the startled blond's arms while he bore down on the guilty looking brunette. After getting them sorted while muttering about manners and how you treat others personal possessions he left them with the other dwarves and went back to clean the box, still muttering.

The gathering in his kitchen had muted for a moment, but it quickly got louder once again. Just in time for yet another knock on his door, and this one sounded like an oliphant had made it. He opened it with some trepidation, and was just barely able to avoid the avalanche of dwarves that fell in.

He saw Gandalf behind them, and his stomach knotted. He'd thought he'd been ready for this moment, but now that it was here he dearly wished it wasn't. He was terrified for his sister. He hoped all their preparations would be enough, but he was very afraid they wouldn't be.

He vaguely heard the dwarves introduce themselves, and heard himself replying, but he didn't take his eyes off the wizard. Gandalf looked back, looking a little bemused. Bilbo shook himself. As much as he wanted to drag Gandalf aside immediately (or better yet, kick him and his dwarves out) his father had taught him to be a good host and he was aware that there were a great many dwarves in his kitchen who had just traveled quite some distance.

He gave Gandalf a half glare, because even if he did want to talk to him later there _was_ the matter of a bunch of unexpected guests in his home. Then he went to make sure they were getting enough to eat.

At the sight in his hallway (apparently they decided to move his furniture since they wouldn't all fit) he decided that they seemed to be able to take care of themselves. Perhaps a bit too well, as he looked at his Grandfather Mungo's antique chair being sat on by a rather large and dirty dwarf.

He almost couldn't help himself, and quickly retreated before he said something that would have made his dear father wash his mouth out.

He found Gandalf and couldn't keep himself from asking "Is that all of them?" rather plaintively.

Gandalf looked at him with a sympathetic expression (though Bilbo could see the twinkle hidden in the back of his eyes).

"Just one more, my dear Bilbo. I'm sure he'll be arriving soon, and then we can discuss whatever you need to."

At this, Gandalf quickly retreated, probably hoping to avoid any more uncomfortable questions. Or just to get something to eat himself, Bilbo thought a little scathingly as he watched him accept a small cup of his father's good red wine. Well, if the sight of his pantry was anything to go by, he'd better get plates for himself and Luin, and right smartly at that.

As he darted around the dwarves, constantly fearing for his hands, he decided that he'd better save a plate for the late comer whoever he was also. After all, it wouldn't do to have a guest with nothing to feed them.

He was glad he'd taken the time, as he'd barely managed to get enough to make a semi decent plate before all of the food was gone. At that point one of the younger ones asked him what he should do with his plate, and he got treated to a heart attack.

He watched as the dishes that he and his sister had inherited from his mother were thrown around like children's toys and his silverware were used in mock sword fights. He hadn't been able to stop his protests at that point, and had been subjected to a frankly quite insulting song no matter how good the voices singing it.

He was just relieved to see them all stacked safely at the end. As he sat, recovering and getting his heart beat back to normal, the hopefully final knock came at his door. He was a little disturbed that everyone instantly quieted.

Gandalf's very serious "He is here" didn't help either.

Reminding himself once again that he needed to be a good host if he wanted Gandalf to be in a good mood when he spoke to him he went to open the door. The dwarf on the other side of the door was dark haired, blue eyed...and really rather rude.

He barely spared Bilbo a glance before turning to Gandalf and complaining about his directions. When he did turn to Bilbo, it was to ask some condescending questions. Once again telling himself that he needed to keep Gandalf happy, and that he wouldn't be happy if he kicked out the dwarf or replied with something stupid like 'conkers' he answered honestly.

"Bow and dagger, actually. Excuse me how is this relevant?"

The dwarf looked a bit surprised by his answer, but simply humphed and turned away. The others led him to the table where he promptly sat at the head acting as if the house and everything in it was his, and it was lacking. One of the others brought him a small bowl of soup.

Bilbo was tempted to let that be that, after all it was the other dwarves fault there wasn't anything else, but once again the thought of what his father would say came to him. With a huge mental sigh, he took the plate he had made and hidden and placed it before the rude dwarf.

At least he looked pleasantly surprised, though he quickly got down to business answering the others questions. Apparently they were preparing for a quest, and these were all that were going.

As the details of the quest came out, Bilbo's heart sank. There was no way he was exposing his sister to this bunch. They hated Dragons, and with good reason.

He very much doubted they'd keep their prejudices to themselves long enough for them to explain if his sister's secret ever came out, and even if they did he doubted Smaug had forgotten Morgoth's decree.

If he once scented another dragon, he would investigate. Upon seeing her youth he would know exactly what she was, and he would kill her. No, there was no way Bilbo was taking her, and if she wasn't going, neither was he.

With that in mind, he accepted the contract, gave it a perfunctory look, and then demanded to speak with Gandalf privately. He was tempted once again to just say no and hope they'd leave, but he knew his sister would never just leave it at that.

She wanted to talk to the wizard, and quite frankly if there were dwarves going around killing dragons then he wanted her to be able to have informed allies, preferably elves. He also knew the key to the elves good opinion was likely this wizard (and even if he wasn't, he should at least have some good advice) so he drew a breath, blew it out, and looked straight at him. Making sure none of the dwarves could hear him, he began.

"Before we discuss this quest, I have a story to tell you and I ask that you listen and do not interrupt. It pertains to someone very important to me, and it is very long and I'm certain very surprising. Is that all right?"

Gandalf gave him a long, considering look over his pipe.

"Indeed, dear Bilbo indeed. I can tell this is very important to you, so I think I can spare an ear."

Bilbo was certain that he wasn't prepared for what Bilbo would tell him, but decided to press on none the less.

"While my mother was young and still adventuring she happened upon a crevice as she was hiding from some orcs. She found a number of surprising things there, and brought a few home. One of the things she brought was a few very strange books, that described the history of some of the other objects. There were, in fact three books: one of maps and geography, one of the cultures and Races of the time with some of their languages and history, and one...of the history of dragons, their language and culture, and the history of one of them in particular. Her story starts a very long time ago, during the first age..."

Bilbo watched as Gandalf listened to his story at first intrigued, then alarmed, then extremely startled. At one point he choked on his pipe. He did, however, let Bilbo finish.

Gandalf had lived a great many years and seen a great many things, yet he didn't think he'd ever been more surprised. He'd come to the Shire expecting to nudge a hobbit on an adventure. He had not expected that hobbit to have had much in the way of adventure before, or have any knowledge of weaponry or self defense.

He certainly had not expected said hobbit to have a dragon living in his smial, friendly or otherwise. He had heard the rumors of an elf child, but he hadn't realized it was Belladonna who had taken her in, and the Rangers had been reticent on the subject.

He probably should have known, however, Belladonna being Belladonna. He was greatly saddened that dear Belladonna had not felt that she could come to him with this, though he could see her point. He wasn't sure how he would have reacted to a dragon infant, though he feared he would have been tempted with expediency in the name of protecting Arda.

However, if this dragon had been living in the Shire this long, and had inspired such devotion in Bilbo, it certainly deserved a chance. He still wanted to see these Books, however. This did bring him to his next problem. He needed Bilbo on this quest, and Bilbo would not come without his sister.

The dwarves were unlikely to be particularly pleased with the idea of a seemingly barely adolescent child, no matter her race. Well, nothing for it but to meet her, then decide what to do. All in all though, if she was everything Bilbo said she was, she might very well be quite a boon whether the Company realized it or not.

Though that would involve convincing Thorin, the rest of the Company, AND Bilbo. Ah well. This should be a fascinating experience.

Bilbo was quite relieved when Gandalf's eyes started sparkling. It appeared that they wouldn't be fleeing into the night as fast as they could go after all.

He was unsurprised to find that Gandalf wanted to meet her, though he hoped she wouldn't make a fuss about sharing her Books. She was rather protective of them, and had allowed no one that wasn't family to see them before.

Still, if it finished convincing Gandalf, surely she would agree? Well, he could hope. He didn't want to expose her to the dwarves just yet and ushered the wizard down the hall to her room. As they entered, she looked up and smiled with excitement.

His heart ached a little, for things were moving so quickly and he knew that she would never be content to stay cooped up in the Shire after this. One way or another, things were changing. He took a moment to regret it, then remembered his manners and introduced her to the Wizard.

"Gandalf, I would like to introduce my sister Luin Leuthil Baggins. Luin, this is Gandalf the Grey wizard."

She looked at Gandalf with barely restrained excitement and just a little fear. She knew Bilbo wouldn't have brought him if he acted like he meant her harm, but she didn't know if he'd be willing to help her. Her curiosity was also almost eating her alive. She'd been stuck in her room all evening, listening as dwarves arrived and ate and sang. She wanted to know what was going on!

Then Gandalf asked her the hardest question anyone had ever asked her. He wanted to look at her Books! That her mother and grandmother had left her! She looked at Bilbo, startled. She really didn't want to, but when she saw his face, she knew she had to.

Reluctantly, she went to the chest where she kept all the things she'd gotten from Belladonna. They were at the very top as she'd been looking at them earlier. Gandalf's eyes widened as he saw them. Three huge books, made of thin gold sheets and bound in blue scales. He'd never seen anything like it in his very long life. Just looking at them was confirmation that what they had told him was the truth. Still, he carefully took the one Bilbo handed him and gently cracked it open.

The writing was definitely First Age. He could read it, but it would take him quite some time to read the entire book. Time he reluctantly admitted he did not have.

"This book is certainly remarkable my dear. As much as I wish I could take the time to read all of it, and the others, perhaps you should point me to the parts that speak of the children of dragons."

Luin looked hesitantly at Bilbo, then turned to the pages that described Glaurung's children, Morgoth's discovery of Eru's gifts, and his decree that all dragon children should be destroyed. There were quite a few pages, but they waited patiently as he read. Finally he sat back with a sigh. As he looked up from his reading he caught their eyes. Very seriously he shared his decision.

"You are certainly right to be concerned, Bilbo, for few would give her the chance to explain herself. Her situation is unique, and I doubt many exist today who have even heard rumors that Dragons could in any way be good creatures. Yet if she wants to find any chance of acceptance from her father, and perhaps find a place to belong with people that might live as long as she does she will need to speak to elves.

Especially the elves of Rivendell. The elves there are among the most open and accepting in middle earth, and Lord Elrond has one of the greatest libraries in existence. Also, that is where your father is most likely to be found at any given time. I think that it would be best if you allowed me to introduce you to them, to reassure them of your story and good nature. However, I do have commitments at this time.

If you want me to do so anytime soon, you will need to accompany the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and I fear that it will take a great deal of convincing to have him allow you to come. He certainly won't if he knows that you desire to go to Rivendell, so you will have to convince him that you are coming with your brother on this quest. He will not be pleased, but I will help as I may."

Luin shared a look with Bilbo.

"I foresee some problems. Dwarves don't like elves, and I won't pretend to be anything else and have my relation to them cause problems for Bilbo when they discover he lied to them about it. Bad enough to hide the Dragon side. That, at least, would be for a good reason.

Next, If we convince Thorin that I'm following my brother he will have to sign that contract and join the quest in its entirety. A Baggins always keeps his word, so if we decide to do this there is no way that Bilbo will stay with me in Rivendell. I don't want him to commit to something so dangerous just because of me."

She paused, and looked at Bilbo.

"I don't want to be the cause of Bilbo getting hurt. We will stay here, and venture to Rivendell sometime in the future. I would appreciate it if you could spare a moment to take us, but I understand if it will take some years."

She looked ready to cry. Bilbo looked at her and then at Gandalf.

"If you could give us a moment Gandalf, I would appreciate a moment to discuss this with my sister."

Gandalf looked them over seriously.

"Certainly my dear Bilbo. I understand. Know this, also. If you do decide to wait, I will still do all I can to return and escort you to the elves when I am able. Take your time and make the right choice for both of you."

With this, he left them to discuss it, pondering in his mind if their was another hobbit that might make a good burglar on short notice. While he still felt that Bilbo was the best for the job, indeed this belief had merely been reinforced all evening, he wasn't going to force someone with a young sister to look after into something so dangerous.

He wasn't completely heartless, after all. As he reentered the lounge, Thorin caught him with his eyes. He simply regarded him back, then sat back in a corner to smoke and think. He certainly hoped that he would need to convince Thorin to bring along Luin, even if it would be quite the unpleasant argument.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own the hobbit. Honestly, why did no one tell me there were gaps? :)**

Thorin looked away, a feeling of great frustration filling him. It had been a long day, and looked to be a longer night. Refusal from his kin, a long and frustrating journey through rain with poor directions, a burglar who had seemingly vanished, and a wizard who seemed to be hiding something. Yes, quite the long day indeed.

At least the hobbit had thought to save him some food. The soup would not have filled him, and he admittedly hadn't expected much in the way of dinner to be left after arriving so late. He would give the burglar a little leeway just for that.

Not much, however and the longer he was missing, the less charitable Thorin was likely to be. He snorted at the thought, then turned back to the flames.

Luin stared at her brother intensely, trying to understand what he was thinking. He'd been staring out the window since shortly after the wizard had left, obviously trying to decide what to do. She was a little surprised, honestly.

She had thought that her declaration would have ended any chance that Bilbo would want to go. She was trying really hard to be mature, and think of him and his needs, and she was actually a little frustrated that he was allowing a little hope to sneak back into her heart.

Bilbo stared out the window. He knew he was frustrating his sister, and he agreed that he probably should just let it go and wait for a better opportunity. For some reason though he was having some difficulty putting the plight of those dwarves out of his head.

He should certainly do his best for his sister, but if he went he could see her safe to Rivendell, perhaps even stay long enough to get her settled before continuing on with the dwarves.

If he went with the dwarves, there was also the chance that he would be able to see Smaug, the last Dragon that could be a threat to his sister destroyed. That was certainly something worthwhile.

As he was weighing the pros and cons, his heart was struck by a haunting melody. He heard the sadness and the longing buried in it. The desire for home, and a place to belong. He turned, gazing into his sister's eyes as they filled with wistful longing and sadness.

He thought about it again. If he went, they would be able to introduce his sister to the elves. They might be able to find her a home where she could live in the centuries after he passed. They had the chance to kill the biggest threat remaining to her in middle earth. They could also help an entire people find a place to call home and restore them to the great kingdom they had been.

He was sure that last part would become more real as they got to know their companions better.

He decided, right then. If they could get the Company to accept them, then he was ready. This was shaping up to be quite the adventure, bigger perhaps than he'd been planning, but a long time coming. He looked once again at his sister.

"Luin, are you sure you're ready for this?"

Her eyes starting to sparkle again, she eagerly responded.

"Yes! I can do it! Are we going to go and help the dwarves?"

She was practically bouncing, she was so excited.

"Yes, but first we must convince them. Are you certain you're up to it? You won't be able to tell them much about yourself, or let them know you want to go to Rivendell, and you certainly won't be able to fly for some time. You can't expect them to welcome you with open arms, either."

She took a deep breath, and nodded.

"It's worth it. I know I can do it. I want to go, and I want to help them."

With one last look at her determined face, he sighed, then straightened his back and squared his shoulders.

"Well, no time like the present. Let's go find Gandalf and talk to some dwarves."

Gandalf wouldn't have told anyone, but he was extremely relieved and somewhat worried when he saw Bilbo enter leading his sister. As the dwarves looked up, most of them were startled into silence. Their were a few notable exceptions.

Kili yelped in a most undignified fashion, which he would later deny. Bofur fell off his chair. Balin and Dwalin wondered how they could have forgotten the young lady who greeted them in the entrance. Thorin looked up and his gaze started to simmer.

He really hoped this wasn't going where he thought it might. No way was he allowing a child, and a female child at that, to come with them. Female children were precious, a gift from Mahal, and there was no way he was willingly taking one on such a dangerous quest as this. He gave Gandalf an angry, disbelieving look. The look he got back increased his sinking feeling.

"NO. No way. We are not bringing a girl child along on a quest like this. It's unacceptable. I won't allow it!"

"I know it is unusual, certainly, but..."

"NO! I will not burden my company with protecting a child! If this is the only way we get our burglar, we will find a different one or do without!"

"ENOUGH! If I might have a word in private, I will explain my reasoning!"

Thorin really didn't want to discuss it further, in private or not, for fear the wizard would somehow get his way...but one look into Gandalf's eyes and he knew it would be a foolish idea to refuse. For both the future of his quest and possibly his health.

With extreme reluctance, he allowed himself to be directed into what appeared to be the hobbit's private study. The others stared unashamedly at said hobbit and the young lady next to him. She had the gangly look of a young thing, just getting the height yet still needing a lot of filling out and growing to do.

She had the blackest hair any of them had ever seen, so black that it almost seemed to have a blue sheen,and it had a bit of a wave in it. Her eyes were a glorious blue, like pieces of sky, and she was obviously going to be one of the most beautiful women they'd ever seen when she finished growing. Very striking, certainly, and none of them could remember seeing anything quite like her before.

Balin was the first to break the silence as the poor lass looked a little lost.

"Don't worry, lass, it's nothing against you."

He looked at Bilbo.

"If you don't mind my asking, laddie, who is this young lady, and why would you be willing to take her along for something like this?"

Bilbo looked at him seriously, then replied.

"My parents adopted her when we were young. This is my sister, Luin Leuthil Baggins. As to my reasons, there are many but most are personal. I will say that we both would like to help you and your people reclaim your home. Perhaps, while reclaiming yours, we'll be able to find a place where she belongs, too."

Balin looked at her, startled. He'd not have thought about it, but he supposed it would be difficult to live and grow in a place where there were no others like you.

"And if you find such a place? What then? Will you leave the Company to stay with your sister? Would she leave the Company to stay in such a place?"

Bilbo looked very firm and determined as he replied.

"She might stay. It depends on what circumstances we find. However, no matter what we find, I will finish the quest with you. I will have signed the contract, and a Baggins never goes back on his word. If she settles somewhere, I will return to her when we are done."

He paused.

"I don't know what you would decide are sufficient funeral arrangements as spoken of in the contract, but I would ask that if I die whoever survives at the end of the quest make sure that she is informed of what happened to me."

All of the dwarves stared at him at these declarations. Balin nodded thoughtfully.

"Aye lad, we could make sure of that. If such a situation comes up, of course. Ah, and only on our leader's acceptance of her on this quest, of course."

Thorin stood in the shadow of the doorway, torn. He had stormed out on the wizard very quickly, very determined that he would reject both siblings immediately. He regretted pausing to listen. He carefully backed up further into the shadows, then slipped away. He had a great deal to think about, and he'd do it better outside, with his pipe.

Gandalf quietly watched him go, a small smirk flitting across his face. Then he turned back to the lounge just in time to hear Luin offering all the dwarves baths and beds. He was a little startled at this. He hadn't realized they'd have that many beds, and certainly not that much hot water.

He followed Luin into a back room he was almost certain had been storage the last time he was here and was startled to see what could only be a large copper boiler. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled mischievously.

"Between mother's travel's and all of the books we've gathered, and Bilbo's own intelligence, it wasn't hard to figure out a way to get water in here from the spring on the other side of the hill. Heating it isn't a problem either. Watch."

She watched him carefully as she prepared to heat the water. He was startled to see the young woman's face elongate a bit, getting a bit more reptilian. He was even more startled when she turned to the large copper tank and breathed a respectable amount of fire on it, quickly heating the water inside to boiling. He schooled his face as she turned back to him.

"We have unheated water, too. The spring is fairly cool, so it makes it easier to get the bath just right. This should do for a few dwarves, but I'll probably have to do it several more times with as many guests as we have here. We're the only ones who use the spring, though, so we shouldn't have to worry about running out of water. We've never had a problem before, but we've never had so many guests before, either. Oh well, all the rain we've had should help."

She paused, turning away to play with a few levers. Nodding in satisfaction, she went on.

"The bath water will drain into the next room, and I'll use it to get the worst of the filth off the clothes. Then I'll use clean water, and then I'll hang them in the lounge to dry by the fire. As many as there are, I may have to put some in the kitchen, too. The dirty water drains out into a system that can water most of the gardens on the row. With as much rain as we've had though, I'm going to drain the water out into the nearest stream instead. Our neighbors wouldn't appreciate getting their smials flooded!"

She smiled, turning back to him.

"We only have three bathtubs though, and only one big enough to fit a Big person, so if you want one you'll probably want to jump right quick."

She smiled at him, a little mischief in her eyes.

"If you have any spare clothes I'd use them. If not, I'm afraid you'll have to make do with blankets."

With that she left the astonished wizard behind. He heard the dwarves become quite a bit louder, and shook himself out of his reverie. He may not have any spare clothes handy, but it had been quite some time since he'd had the pleasure of a hot bath and he wasn't going to let anyone take it away from him!

The dwarves themselves found themselves extremely surprised. They had been gathered up, mostly by threes, pillaged for their clothes and any dirty laundry they had with them, given baths, then sent to comfortable beds in whatever clothes they had that were clean.

She had given some night clothes, but most of what she had wouldn't fit the majority of dwarves. Most had found themselves given a blanket and firmly told to pass out their dirty clothes. It had been a startling experience, but after even Dwalin failed to object successfully, the rest found themselves giving in.

Balin waited the longest, hoping to speak to Thorin when he came back from wherever he'd got off to, but he eventually found himself giving in under the unnerving stare of their determined hostess. Admittedly, he was looking forward to a bath and bed after the long journey and didn't put up quite the fight he might have.

Thus when their leader finally came inside, it was to see clothes hung up all over the lounge and not a dwarf in sight. He searched the house, and was startled to find a determined looking young lady looking at him over the edge of yet another bunch of laundry in the kitchen. Something about that gaze made his back stiffen immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Still don't own the Hobbit. No profit here.**

The next morning Thorin woke up to stare at a rounded ceiling, confused. He had meant to stay up with watch the whole night, and get the Company moving before dawn. Somehow, however, he was in a warm and admittedly comfortable bed and he didn't have a stitch on.

Upon that realization, he sat up abruptly. When the memories of the night before finally caught up to him, he fell back with a rather undignified thump. He'd never met such a stubborn creature, and he was a dwarf! He'd never been bullied so politely in his life, either.

As he got up and wrapped the blanket around him to go find his clothes, he felt a bit better upon opening his door and seeing Gandalf in much the same predicament. If that she child had managed to convince the wizard, then there was nothing anyone could have done. He still hoped that none of his men were up yet, of course.

Just then the scent of something delicious reached his nostrils. He groaned slightly. If they had smelt that, there was no way any of them were still asleep.

They came to the kitchen and he found himself correct. The large majority of them were crowded in the doorway, most dressed in blankets though a few had what looked to be rather small night clothes. He was amused to see that Dwalin was also in a blanket.

He cleared his throat, and they started somewhat guiltily. Ori asked the question that seemed to be on all of their minds.

"Do you think we should go in? I can't find my clothes and that smells so good!"

He looked rather forlornly into the kitchen, where Thorin could hear someone moving pots and pans about. Before he could make a potentially embarrassing decision, he was saved from the other direction by their burglar.

"Good morning everyone! If you're looking for your clothes, Luin put them in the sitting room to get a little sun and fresh air. Breakfast should be ready in just a few minutes."

Grateful that they wouldn't have to brave the kitchen and cheered by the thought (and smell) of breakfast, the entire Company and their wizard made for the sitting room. It was indeed very sunny, and there were at least two windows open.

As they each found their own clothes, including the spares they'd had in their packs, most split up to find rooms to dress in. He found his things and a room of his own and was pleasantly surprised with the softness, cleanliness, and smell.

Whatever else that girl was, she was good with laundry. He even found a couple of spots that had been neatly mended. Still somewhat stunned, he stuffed his extras in his pack and made his way to the kitchen.

There he found Balin looking over the contract and his Burglar and his sister working over their stove. He wondered where they had gotten the food. Balin looked up and smiled pleasantly.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome to the Company, Master Baggins, Miss Baggins."

Bilbo smiled, turning to them and bringing what appeared to be a plate full of...was that bacon?! Bilbo smiled, correctly understanding the shock in his gaze.

"I was up early getting everything in order. While I gave the directions for my house and what is to be done while I'm gone, and made sure my will was up to date, I stopped at the inn and purchased the fixings for breakfast."

He smiled fondly at his sister.

"I might be able to just take off it was just me, but I've got a sister to think of. I needed to make sure that she'll always have a place if she needs it."

He turned back and smiled at the two dwarves, who were somewhat taken aback. With one last smile, he headed into the hallway where the tables were still set up. Sharing a glance, they followed him.

Settling into two chairs, they were quickly surrounded by the rest of the Company. As the Baggins siblings finished bringing in breakfast, Bilbo encouraged all of them to eat.

"Please help yourselves, everyone. My sister and I have already eaten, so don't let us stop you. We still have some cleaning up to do, so when you finish if you could please bring the dishes into the kitchen we'd appreciate it."

With that, they retreated back into the kitchen leaving a somewhat bemused Company behind. This didn't last long, of course, as they quickly set about demolishing the delicious spread. As he ate, Thorin pondered the siblings. He'd never been treated with such welcome by anyone save kin since the fall of Erebor.

Even with those welcomes, feasts and hot baths had certainly been a rarity, as few indeed had the means for them. They may not be warriors, these siblings, but they had warm hearts. He wasn't going to welcome them with open arms. He still wasn't sure they should even be coming. But he also couldn't treat them with hostility or contempt.

Bilbo's forthright comments about leaving his will put the finish on that, even if all the rest of it hadn't. He was pleased to see his Company offer to help clean and put everything in order. As he finished his plate young Ori was waiting to take it, and the others were busying themselves with whatever else needed tidying.

In truth, there wasn't much. He wondered if the girl had gotten any sleep at all.

His thoughts were spot on. Luin hadn't even been able to spare a longing glance at her pillow. She'd finished the laundry, hung everything to dry, then proceeded to clean the kitchen and do the dishes. Once those were finished, she'd cleaned the impromptu dining room and the entry hall.

Continuing on, she cleaned the rest of the halls, checking all the rooms that didn't have a sleeping occupant and making sure they were clean and ready to be left for an extended period. All windows closed and locked, sheets on any furniture, etc.

Returning to the entry she came to the pile she'd made of everyone's shoes, and proceeded to clean them. Putting them near a fire to make sure they'd be dry by morning, she headed to the bathrooms to clean up after all those baths.

She was very thankful there was nothing too nasty there.

She was flagging badly by the time she settled to go through her and Bilbo's packs and make certain they had absolutely everything they needed. As her brother woke up and left to settle his affairs and get breakfast fixings, she reminded him to get a couple of good ponies.

Then she went to finally get her own hot bath. She had just gotten dressed again and her hair dry in front of a fire, when Bilbo returned and they started breakfast. Therefore she was very grateful for the others help with dishes and getting all the tables and chairs put back where they belonged.

She was pleased to see that Grandfather Mungo's chair had survived intact after all.

Bilbo in the mean time was playing 'generous host'. He went to each dwarf to make sure they had everything they needed for the road, and ask if there was anything they had forgotten that he might provide.

Gloin needed a firestarter. Oin needed a few herbs. Nori said he didn't need anything, but Bilbo was fairly certain he'd taken a small knife he used for sharpening quills. Ori needed more ink, and tentatively asked for some yarn, and Kili and Fili had forgotten extra blankets.

Everyone else seemed to be alright, though they were once again impressed by the generosity of their host. Thorin found himself once again giving them mental points, and told himself to stop it. Just because they knew their way around their own house was no reason to expect they'd be able to survive one day in the wild.

He grunted, looking out the window. It was only an hour after dawn, but he'd meant to leave long before then. Standing up, he commanded the attention of everyone in the room.

"Everyone. Let's move out. We've many miles to go before we camp."

They all scattered to finish gathering their supplies, but he was pleased with how quickly they were out the door and ready to leave. Only the Baggins were tardy, though they didn't take too long. They would have been earlier, but Bilbo had to convince Luin to allow him to place one of her Books (the one on Dragons and her history) at the bottom of his pack.

He had the feeling they'd need it in Rivendell, but he packed it carefully. It wouldn't do to lose it, or allow anyone else to see it. Either way, they were only a little tardy, and Thorin only gave them a brief scowl. As they climbed on their ponies and started off, they each gave themselves the chance to look back at Bag End.

This might be the last time they saw it, and even if they came back, they wouldn't be the same. Bilbo turned back forwards resolutely, determined not to dwell on it and to do his best for his sister and his companions on this journey.

He caught Luin's eye, and knew that she was a little irresolute and scared at that moment. He smiled at her, reminding her that he was there, and he'd always love her. She smiled back a little shakily, then turned forward resolutely also. Their first journey into the wider world had begun.


	7. Chapter 7

**A big thank you to those who've reviewed and favorited this story! You guys keep me motivated. Also, once again I do not own the Hobbit in any way, and am making no profit. **

Thorin looked over his company. He was pleased with how well they had all done so far. They were making good time, and were starting to get to know one another and feel like a cohesive unit. Even that little hobbit and his sister were doing well.

He hadn't realized until several hours too late to do anything about it, but he never had agreed to have them. They had simply signed the contract and given it to Balin. As he'd been there and hadn't objected, Balin had taken that as his permission and welcomed them to join. By that point, he'd have looked a right idiot if he'd said anything.

Curse the delicous cooking of the hobbits! He couldn't even say they'd done it on purpose! They seemed to be at least somewhat practiced in camping, and were willing to pitch in with whatever needed doing. He had yet to hear a complaint, which was a pleasant surprise indeed.

The worst he'd seen was when his nephews did their best to scare them with tales of orc raids. Scowling at the thought of the cries in the night and the disclosing of his personal history, he let his gaze continue on to the rest of the Company. He'd been disturbed by the unearthing of old memories, but couldn't deny Balin his right to speak.

The unspoken looks of loyalty on his companions faces, including the hobbit and his sister, had also been very welcome. He couldn't deny it. It had helped to heal a little the hole that had been left in him when so many of his kith and kin had denied him.

Dismissing the dark thoughts from his mind, he returned his gaze forward. It was almost time to camp, and he'd started looking for a good place to stop. That clearing ahead looked promising. There was an old, ruined farmhouse, but the damage didn't look too recent.

He turned and signaled a halt. Most of them seemed eager to get off their ponies and get a bite to eat, but a few seemed a bit uneasy, gazing at the farmhouse with apprehension. Gandalf in particular looked disturbed. On learning that he'd known the farmer and his family, he put it down to that. He didn't think they'd have any trouble.

A farmer and his family were hardly the same thing as a group of armed dwarves. Besides, the damage looked old. When the wizard proceeded to once more hound him about visiting the elves, it set his mind in stone. They were staying here, and they'd be fine. He felt a little uncomfortable when the wizard left so abruptly, with that angry comment flying back to the hobbit, but he was determined. They'd be _fine._

Luin was most certainly not fine. Bilbo had never come back from taking the young princes their dinner. When the blonde brother came back shouting about trolls, her heart sank. When Thorin scowled at her and told her to stay as she prepared to go find her brother, she almost cried.

Sitting in an empty camp, knowing that they should have been back by now, she was almost ready to change and go barbecue some trolls. She most definitely was not fine. Deciding barbecue was a sound plan D, she clutched her bow tightly and stood up.

If they thought she was going to stay in camp while they all got eaten, they were out of their minds. Nodding firmly to herself, her face very pale but very determined, she set out to find some trolls, her brother, and some dwarves that were quickly becoming family.

Bilbo pondered the situation he was in. Trussed up in an itchy sack like a giant potato, tossed on a pile of squirming dwarves. He was grateful his sister wasn't here, yet at the same time, a small traitorous part wished she was. He didn't think even these fearsome creatures could take on a dragon.

On the other hand, he really didn't want to share her secret with the Company. He was certainly becoming fond of them, and was sure they were becoming fond of both of them, but he didn't think their fragile bonds of fellowship would survive finding out his sister was a fire breathing Dragon.

Also, there were three of them and his sister was still rather small for a dragon. She might be able to rival two of the trolls in size. She wouldn't be able to rival all three, though the fire breathing and sharp claws might even it out a bit.

No, better she didn't risk herself. He couldn't bear it if anything happened to her. Just as he was thinking this, and confusing the trolls with his wit, he was horrified to realize that he'd seen a flash of black hair on the other side of the clearing.

It put him off his game a bit, and he almost didn't manage to save Bombur from becoming raw troll food. His excuse worked somewhat, at least for a little while. He cursed in his head when one of the trolls proved to have at least a little wit and saw through his plan.

As it scooped him up, he was shocked when an arrow whizzed by his ear and buried itself in 'Williams' eye. As the troll's hand went slack, he knew it was dead. He rolled as he dropped, lessening the impact. As Gandalf made an appearance (finally!) He looked regretfully at the now stone corpse. He hated it when his sister had to take a life.

It had only been goblins and animals before, and now a troll, but he regretted her innocence. He still remembered their first fight about it, though. She'd been so serious.

"Bilbo,"she'd said.

"I can't stay in the Shire forever. I need to change, and stretch my wings. I need to hunt. I can't do that at home. I have to go out, and when I go out there is always the chance I'll be attacked. I will defend myself, and you, and the innocents of the Shire. Don't think I've forgotten the Fell Winter. I know what these monsters would do given the chance. Every one we get is one who won't attack someone else."

He'd looked at her then and known she was right even if he hated to admit it. She might look young, but she'd seen just as many horrors as him. Also she was built for it, descended from some of the most powerful of Morgoth's spies and shock troops.

He once again remembered his father's words, that she was not a hobbit and he shouldn't try to make her one. (This thought had not helped when he'd realized she was ready and willing to take on three mountain trolls...by herself .He'd almost had a heart attack just now!)

He just hoped fervently that she never had to use her skills on anyone that didn't have black blood running through their veins, and vowed once again to do his best to make sure that she didn't forget that she was still a child and it was still alright to play.

Accepting assistance from the nearest dwarf in freeing himself, and giving him a nod, he looked around for his sister. He winced when he saw their leader making for her with a thunderous expression on his face. Oh, that would not end well.

She surprised him though. Instead of raging back, declaring herself right, and refusing to listen she took a different tack. She listened with a sad face until Thorin was done, then hugged him and told him she'd never been so scared. There were tears. He hadn't seen her cry in years. She must have been more rattled than he'd thought!

As he hurried forward from where he'd paused to figure out her reaction he couldn't help but be somewhat amused at the flabbergasted look on their mighty leader's face. Taking her from Thorin's arms he received a look of gratitude. It tickled his sense of humor once again, but he didn't let it show on his face.

He simply gave Thorin a grave nod, and took his sister to sit down and calm herself. She started to talk, as he'd known she would if he kept quiet for a few minutes. He waved the young princes off as they started over to check on her. Finally understanding what she was saying, his eyes softened.

She hadn't been scared for herself. But she'd been terrified for them. As much as she liked to act mature, and indeed she was very mature for her apparent age, she was still very young for her people. Seeing so many people she cared about so close to death had shaken her.

He held her and murmured soft words of encouragement and love, and waited for her to settle her nerves. The dwarves in the meantime found the trolls cave. He watched as they called for shovels and buried their find, and as Thorin and Gandalf emerged with new blades.

He sat up a bit as she settled, and he saw Galdalf look over at them. As Gandalf apparently determined that it was safe, he came over to Bilbo and Luin carrying something. He smiled regretfully at Luin, then handed Bilbo a sword. Well, he was sure no one else would call it a sword.

It would be rather short for anyone else, but he found it fit him just fine. He shared a smile with his sister, and put it away. Gandalf's words on sparing life were also taken to heart as the well meant admonishment they were.

As Gandalf turned to Luin to check her spirits, Bilbo spared another look for his sword. Yes, he decided. He would wield it responsibly, but he would wield it. He would protect his companions, especially his sister. But he would make sure he didn't kill needlessly.

Looking up, he found Luin smiling sadly and Gandalf looking slightly disturbed. She'd probably given him a talk much like the one she'd given Bilbo. If she had, he couldn't blame Gandalf for being disturbed. No one that looked so much the child should be so mature on this topic. Standing and helping his sister up, they made their way back to camp with the others to gather their gear.

They may not have gotten any sleep last night, but it was sure as certain no one was going to get any now. As Ori and Bifur went to get the ponies, they all heard something large crashing through the bushes. Gathering together and readying their weapons, Bilbo could only think "I didn't want to use this sword this soon!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, I don't own the hobbit. I hope you are all enjoying! / Most of these middle chapters don't seem too bad, but I'm reposting them anyway with a few minor fixes. Commas and what not.  
**

As it turned out, Bilbo didn't have to make use of his new sword on this particular arrival. It was a rather strange man of the Big Folk, who turned out to also be a wizard. He was somewhat comical, but quickly seemed to turn serious. He was conversing with Gandalf at the moment, both of them with serious looks on their faces.

Luin, in the meantime, seemed to be avoiding the rabbits pulling his sleigh. They were looking at her rather agitatedly and their little noses seemed to be extremely twitchy. He cursed under his breath as he realized what was happening.

Bofur and Nori looked at him in confusion and he smoothed his face out quickly. He didn't want them to be suspicious, though if those rabbits got a chance to talk to their wizard...oh yes, he was sure they could communicate somehow.

He'd spent a great deal of time in the Old Forest, where you were never certain whatever animal you saw wouldn't talk to you. He was fairly certain that even if these particular rabbits couldn't speak Westron, they could communicate with their wizard somehow. He just hoped that they were in Rivendell and had plead their case to Lord Elrond before then.

He couldn't afford for the dwarves to discover their secret just now. Deciding that the dwarves were looking elsewhere, he stared the lead rabbit right in the eye and slowly shook his head. It stared back, flicking it's ears and communicating its unease with the whole situation. He shook his head again, then bent down to pet it reassuringly.

"She's a friend. I promise."

Whether the rabbit would've replied or not became rather unimportant at that point, as eerie howls rose into the trees.

"That wasn't wolves, was it?" He asked.

"No."

Nori replied, who looked like he may have been paying a little too much attention to Luin and Bilbo's interactions with the rabbits.

"It isn't."

As he had his weapons out, Bilbo checked to make sure his sword and dagger were readily available and notched an arrow. He didn't have a chance to use it though as Thorin was quick to dispatch the first warg that burst upon them and Kili and Dwalin were quick to dispatch the second. He kept watch around them, however, as Thorin and Gandalf argued.

Apparently Gandalf thought that Thorin might have told someone he shouldn't have about the quest. Bilbo highly doubted that. After watching Thorin so long and getting to know him a bit, he was fairly certain Thorin would have been far too suspicious of anyone not kin to give them any details. No, if there had been a leak it hadn't come from him.

The next words out of Gandalf's mouth stopped any pondering that Bilbo was doing.

"You are being hunted."

Well if that didn't sound ominous...he was grateful when Radagast offered to lead off the orc pack. He was concerned for him, but he certainly seemed confidant and they needed all the help they could get. Especially after Ori returned and announced that all their animals had bolted.

He made certain during the run that followed to keep a close eye on Luin and the younger ones. They hadn't lost anyone yet, and he was determined that they wouldn't. When Thorin signaled Kili at one point to shoot a warg scout that had gotten too close, he helped.

Even with his help and Luin's extra arrow though, it wasn't enough. They managed to kill them fairly silently, but apparently the blood drew the creatures attention almost as quickly as a cry would've. As they ran he knew they wouldn't be able to outpace them, and he shared a look with Luin.

With a small nod, he gave her permission to change if they absolutely needed it. Whatever the consequences, he was not willing to lose any of their companions and neither was she. As they were surrounded and Dwalin accused their wizard of deserting them, she bunched her muscles preparing to transform.

At the last moment before she changed, they heard Gandalf's call. They shared a relieved look, then a determined one. They proceeded to help Kili keep the wargs off their retreating companions, until it was their turn to run into the opening Gandalf had found. As they all collected themselves at the bottom, they heard musical horns sound.

Bilbo and Luin once again found themselves sharing a look, fairly certain who was up there. When an orc fell with an arrow Thorin identified as elvish buried in him, it only served as confirmation. One way or another, they would soon see Rivendell, and all their secrets would come out. They only hoped the elves would be willing to listen, and that they could somehow keep it from their dwarven friends. Sharing one last look, they followed their dwarves into the passage.

Luin's first sight of Rivendell took her breath away. The soaring structures and cascading waterfalls were stunning. It looked like someone had taken a dream and somehow managed to bring it into the real world. Surely no one could actually craft such beauty?

As she heard Thorin start to argue once again with Gandalf, it brought her out of her trance. As beautiful as it was, this place also housed one of the greatest threats to her existence after Smaug. The elves of Imladris could either be her greatest allies, or most potent foes.

She'd even heard they had an elven lord that had managed to slay a balrog. She dearly hoped they would not turn her away.

'Please Eru', she thought. 'Let them see me as kin. Let them decide I'm no threat. Please.'

Her companions motion brought her back to herself once again. She shared a look with Bilbo as she blew out her breath. He took her hand and together they took their first steps into Rivendell.

Crossing the bridge and passing under the guardian statues was somewhat intimidating. Getting thrown into the middle of the dwarvish defensive ring as huge horses carrying towering elvish warriors surrounded them was frightening. Facing Lord Elrond for the first time as he greeted their party was terrifying.

Luin felt ready to faint and scolded herself for her weakness. If she was this bad in the middle of a dwarvish kill circle with the elvish Lord focused on Thorin, how would she ever manage to face him alone? Okay, with Bilbo and Gandalf, but still? And he wasn't even her father! Sure, he was the one that would have the power to order the guards to kill or otherwise chase her away, but she felt a rejection from her father would probably hurt worse.

She found herself starting to hyperventilate and told herself to get a grip. As she did her best to regulate her breathing, she realized that Lord Elrond had said something and now the dwarves were moving again. Entering the halls of Rivendell at last, she spared a last somewhat panicked thought of the bright rooms of Bag End. Oh why had she thought this a good idea?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the interest all of you have shown in this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's one of my favorites so far. I'm having a little trouble with some of the following ones, trying to make them more interesting and less of 'and then, and then, and then...' Anyway, let me know if you like it too. Once again, don't own anything to do with the Hobbit.**

Lord Elrond looked over his new guests with a discerning eye. He knew of Thorin Oakenshield and his burning hatred for elves and knew that nothing trivial could bring him here of all places. Oh, he was sure Gandalf had something to do with it, but that in itself was a sign that this was not a simple traveling party.

There was something else, too. It was unusual to see a woman of any species traveling this far from her home, but to have one so young...Gandalf must be losing his mind.

He chastised himself. He'd known Gandalf for a great many years, and if he had included this young woman then there must be something more to her. Something he was missing. She was certainly terrified. He'd seen that immediately when she looked at him.

What could have scared her so much about elves though? Or was it him in particular? He certainly didn't think he'd been that intimidating. Perhaps the dwarves had been filling her head with stories? That was certainly a possibility.

He finished the dinner preparations and arranging rooms for his guests, still pondering the strange girl and the hobbit that had appeared so close to her. He'd been an anomaly too. Yes, he certainly had questions for Gandalf, but they were probably best left for when they were alone.

In the mean time, he needed to go out there and show those dwarves some elvish hospitality. He was certain that he would need a great deal of patience. Still, something about that girl and the hobbit seemed to be niggling at the back of his thoughts...

Luin was wandering the gardens. She had spoken to Gandalf about whether or not it was a good time to speak to Lord Elrond. He had pushed her off with a smile, saying that it was best to wait just a bit. After thinking about it for some time, she had come to the conclusion that he was waiting for the dwarves business to finish before he brought hers up.

Considering the fact that her business wasn't time sensitive and had the potential to see their peaceful stay end abruptly, she could see his point. Of course, this didn't make the wait any easier or make her nerves feel any better.

Because of this she had taken to wandering the gardens and walkways, learning her way around and learning all she could about elves. As she left the gardens and turned down a way she hadn't been yet, she'd been extremely startled to see shelves full of books. Lots and lots of books.

It seemed that she had found the famous library. She glanced around, then decided that she was going to take this opportunity to see if she couldn't find some answers about what her father was like. She avoided the librarians. She knew they were probably the very same ones Belladonna had been such friends with but she didn't want to risk alerting them to what she was looking for unless she had no other choice. (Do not get the Company kicked out of Rivendell!)

After all, if they knew she was looking for a specific elf, they would probably want to know why, and then they'd find out she was his child, and then they'd drag her off to him and there would be a horrible confrontation, and all her secrets would come out, and everyone would hate her, and she'd have to flee into the wilds and live as a hermit, and Bilbo would blame himself for everything...okay, it probably wouldn't be that bad.

They would have no reason to think she was related to him if they knew him, right? Especially since no one here seemed to realize she was an elf, at least in this form. She had started to wonder if the dwarves were just that unobservant, or if they just didn't want to know.

At least before they got here and no one else seemed to realize it either.

She didn't understand quite how rare young elves were, and how protective elves were of them. They didn't suspect her because she was young, her hair was very thick and kept her ears covered unless there was a great deal of wind, in which case she'd be wearing the hood of her cloak. Also, there hadn't been any missives of missing children, so they had no reason to think she was one...because if she had been, there would have been frantic messengers everywhere.

The dwarves were at least a little aware of that fact, too. That the elves care for children, at least their children, was one of the few good traits many dwarves would ever admit they had.

Either way, she was currently avoiding the librarians in an obvious fashion (she'd have been horrified if she realized quite how obvious they found her) and searching the history books for mention of her father's name.

An hour or so later, a polite elf came to collect her for dinner. With a sigh, she put the books back carefully and followed the patient elf off to hopefully find something to eat. She hadn't found anything, but hopefully soon, if they stayed a few days.

One of the librarians found himself a little suspicious, however. He wasn't sure what he was suspicious of, but something about that young girl...as he looked over the books she'd been reading, he found she'd been looking over some of the oldest history books in the main library.

This wouldn't have been that surprising in and of itself, but these books were all written in ancient Quenyan...the only people he knew that read that and weren't elves themselves were a few Rangers...and one hobbit.

As he thought of sweet Belladonna, he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Hadn't she taken in an elf child a few years ago? A dark haired child that had come from apparently no where? And didn't the gossip have a hobbit traveling with the same group of dwarves?!

He put the book in his hands back rather more abruptly than he usually would have (he usually would have scolded anyone for treating a book that way...especially one of such an ancient and delicate state) and rushed from the room. He had to see Lord Elrond immediately. If not sooner.

Dinner was not going well. Luin was sitting at the main table, letting Gandalf and Thorin keep Lord Elrond's attention as she had a good time with the rest of the Company. Or at least, it should have been that way.

However, all of the dwarves were on edge already from their surroundings and the lack of any decent food or music was making the situation worse. Well, she agreed with them on the food anyway. Green salad was not her favorite food either, especially as the main dish.

The music, on the other hand, was lovely. It didn't make up for no meat, however. Still, they were guests and should be polite. So when they started getting a little rowdy, she understood. She didn't reprimand them, but she didn't join them, either. Bilbo would have killed her.

Instead, she took the time to enjoy the view. (Hey, she was an adolescent girl, surrounded by pretty men.) She usually restrained herself, as she didn't want to give Bilbo a heart attack by staring at the dwarf princes. Or Bofur, he was pretty cute, especially when he spoke in that yummy accent. Or Thorin...not to mention how Thorin might react if he realized she was staring at him like that...anyway, lots of cute elf guys, with a few sneaky helpings of dwarf cuteness, was just the thing to take her mind off her troubles.

As Bofur hopped on a table and started to sing, she had a horrible thought. These elves were cute...but what if one was her father? She might have scoped out her dad by mistake! Eeeeew...oh, wait. Her father was supposed to be blond, and all the ones she'd seen so far had dark hair...whew. That was a close one.

As she went back to enjoying the view, she spotted a rather flustered looking elf rush in and head straight for the high table. Now why did he look so familiar? She felt her stomach sink with dread as the entire table, including Gandalf and Thorin, turned to look at her.

Thorin looked like he couldn't decide whether to be shocked or offended, and the elves...she felt herself gulp. They definitely looked shocked and appalled. Those gazes were seriously intense...As she wondered how they could have figured out her secret she prepared to change and run for her life.

The only thing that stopped her was Gandalf's gaze. He looked a little annoyed, but not overly concerned. She caught his gaze and held it, then gave a quick jerk of her head to the ceiling and a questioning look. He shook his head, and his eyes seemed to tell her to stay put.

She nodded, then turned her gaze back to the others. Wait, where were the others? The head table was suddenly deserted. How had they moved that fast?!

As she tried to figure out where they'd gone, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around slowly with a great deal of trepidation. Noting as she did so that Bofur had stopped singing and absolutely _everyone_ was staring at her...

(Well, some were looking bewildered and glancing between her and all those behind her, but she could be forgiven for not noticing this. It's hard to have so many sets of eyes on you when you've done your best to avoid attention your whole life, after all. Particularly such...intense attention.)

She kept her eyes down, not sure she wanted confirmation as to who was behind her. As the silence stretched, she sensed more than saw the motion as Lord Elrond himself reached forward very carefully...and gently ran his fingers from her temple to the side of her head.

Taking the hair with them, and slowly pulling it behind one delicate, pointed ear. She heard gasps and shaky inhalations all around her. She slowly raised her eyes to stare at those in front of her. She spared a glance into Elrond's face. He looked like he wasn't sure what to think.

She turned to Thorin. He looked like he was moments from some sort of explosion. She wasn't sure what to feel right now. Fear or defiance? As she caught his eyes, he seemed to pause a moment as if startled.

"I didn't try to hide it."

He looked like he really wanted to say something, but finally just gave a short, sharp nod and spun and left quickly through the nearest door. She had a feeling if a door had not been near enough, he might have made one of his own.

She hid a wince, and turned to the rest of the Company, ignoring the elves for now. Her face begged them to understand.

"I really didn't. I thought you all knew, or didn't care, or were just really unobservant. I didn't want to make a big deal of it. Not that it is a big deal if you don't want it to be. A big deal, that is...okay, I just really didn't want to bring it up if you didn't notice it yourselves, because Thorin seemed to really hate elves and none of the rest of you seemed to like them any better, and..."

"Peace, lassie. It's all right. We understand."

Balin gave a stern look to the rest of the Company, as if daring them to dispute his words. Apparently her babbling had gotten to the rest of them, too, though because none of them seemed inclined to roast her or boil her in oil.

Indeed, there were quite a few looks of sympathy. Some of them were looking at her like they'd never met her before, but they didn't seem antagonistic about it. That was good, right? Except that everyone was still staring at her.

Including the elves. Who she was ignoring. Oh no, Lord Elrond! She'd just ignored him! Way to make a great first impression...she felt her face flush all the way to the tips of her ears as she let her head fall down again as she turned back to him.

She finally dared to peek up at him to see how angry he was. She found that he was at least not looking so upset and shocked anymore. In fact, he looked faintly amused. She wasn't sure if that was an improvement.

As soon as he was sure he had her attention once again, he held out his hand.

"Would you do me the honor of taking a walk, Miss..."

He let it trail off. She shot a glance at Bilbo.

"Luin Leuthil Baggins, my Lord. Um, certainly. Could my brother join us, perchance?"

If this question startled or offended him at all, he didn't show it. She thought that just might be because he was determined to be the stoic elf lord that he'd misplaced somewhere for the last ten minutes. She didn't say that out loud, however.

"Certainly, Miss Baggins. And may I say how lovely your name is?"

He turned to Bilbo. "If you would care to join us Mr..."

"Baggins. Bilbo Baggins. At your service. Ah."

Bilbo hastily stood to join them. This made her feel quite a bit better. Now if Gandalf would just get over here, she could start to feel a little more confident about this whole business. She looked around for him. Now where had he gotten off too?!

She felt her hand pulled, then set into the crook of the elf Lord's arm. As he escorted her out to the gardens with Bilbo following, she looked around ever more frantically for the vanished wizard. She really didn't think this conversation would go well without him. Where was he?!

She brought her gaze back to Elrond as he started to speak again.

"Now my dear. Perhaps you'd like to tell me a little bit about yourself. What is a young elf like yourself doing traveling with a company of dwarves? Even with your brother along. The last we were told, you were being raised in the Shire by our dear Belladonna, and we were to leave you be there. The Thain was rather insistent about that point, if I recall."

He turned an unamused glance on Bilbo.

"We never would have expected to see you here so soon, so...young. With such company."

She bristled at the implied insult to the dwarves and Bilbo.

"Don't you go blaming Bilbo! And there's nothing wrong with dwarves!"

He turned his gaze back to her.

"I mean no insult to their race, child. It is just rather improper for a single young woman to travel with thirteen men, accompanied or not."

She flushed at the rebuke. She could see that Bilbo's ears had gone a little red at that, too.

"There is absolutely nothing inappropriate going on! I've gotten to know every single one of those dwarves, and there isn't a one of them that would behave so dishonorably! I'd trust every one of them, and if anyone was to try anything, I know that every single one of them would rip the offenders head from his shoulders! They're like family!"

She paused for breath, breathing heavily and glaring with no regard for his station or position. She wasn't aware of the thirteen dwarves that had been shadowing them, but he was. Even their king, lurking on a balcony. He wondered what they were thinking now, after this young elf had just defended them so fiercely.

"Peace, child. I'm sure you are quite right. Besides, I can have no complaint if your brother does not. He has had a far better chance to observe them than I have."

The anger went out of her eyes, and just like that the embarrassment was back.

"Forgive me, my lord. That was quite rude of me."

He noted that she didn't apologize for the words themselves, just their delivery. Ah, well. He was sure their shadows had noticed that also. Before he could say anything else (or ask anymore awkward questions) she took advantage of his brief silence to take the opportunity to escape until she could at least find Gandalf.

"Excuse me, my lord, but it has been a very long day. If it would be all right, my brother and I would like to be shown to our rooms now, to get some rest."

He had to smile a bit to himself. That was very diplomatically done. He kept the smile to himself, of course.

"Certainly my dear. I would be a poor host to keep you. Please, let me escort you to your rooms."

She managed to delicately deflect any further inquiries on the way to their rooms, and on the few occasions he caught her flat footed her brother managed to step in for her. As he left them to their rest and turned his feet towards his own rooms, he had to smile.

The lack of answers was a little frustrating, but it was a delight to see what a team they made. Certainly neither lacked intelligence. He frowned slightly as another thought came to him. He was not unintelligent himself.

He knew what any company led by Thorin Oakenshield was likely to be headed toward, and he didn't like the thought of such a young elleth headed the same way. What was Gandalf thinking? Was he out of his mind?

He'd have blamed the dwarves or the hobbit, but he knew better than to think a hobbit was out adventuring without a helpful nudge, and no dwarf would ever willingly endanger a child, especially a girl child.

Thus, it was obviously all the wizard's fault. Which was probably confirmed by the fact that said wizard had been missing since dinner. He'd asked Lindir to find him, but so far no luck. Blast the wizard! What did he think he was doing?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Still don't own the hobbit. I know the name thing is a little weird, here. I've seen somethings on the internet that seem to indicate it is true, and elves don't reuse names, but it is difficult to believe that in the entire history of their race they've never had a repeat. Still, it works for me, even if it is a blatant plot device here. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

It was three days later, and most of the Company was asking themselves that question. Gandalf had showed up just long enough to convince Thorin to show Elrond his map, but had somehow managed to avoid getting cornered and had been missing ever since.

The dwarves were planning on leaving soon, as Elrond would be able to read the map that night and they were planning on leaving as soon as he was done. Not that they had told him that, of course. They weren't sure they'd be allowed to leave when he was sure of their course, for one, and they didn't know if they were going to have their burglar or his sister with them when they went.

Said siblings didn't have an answer to that themselves. They really needed to talk to Gandalf, and were getting rather tired of dodging questions and looking for him. If he didn't show up in the next few hours, Luin had decided to skip the whole thing until another time and just leave with the dwarves.

Bilbo was a little hesitant about that plan still, but as time passed without any sign of Gandalf he had to admit it might be the best option. She had been spending all her spare time in the library, looking for answers. She felt another wave of resentment for Gandalf.

She was fairly sure he could have told her exactly where to go. He had mentioned that her father spent most of his time in Rivendell, after all. If he didn't tell her soon...she growled at the book she'd been reading, startling the librarians.

As she felt their eyes on her, she flushed. They were really being very good about this. They let her read whatever she wanted, and answered any of her rare questions. She had in fact managed to find the section with books on Gondolin just this morning, with a few discreet questions.

They also kept the curious elves that seemed to be everywhere she went, staring at her, from bothering her here. So she spent even more time here than she would've otherwise. The dwarves were acting weird, too.

Not just protective. Almost overprotective. No matter where she went, there was at least one, usually two. For example, right now Ori and Balin were seated on the far side of the room, studying and occasionally discussing their own selections. They even drew in the librarians from time to time! She snorted quietly. Oh yes, subtle. She wasn't blind!

She turned her head back to her text. Thus far, the only Glorfindel she had found mention of was one of the twelve lords of Gondolin. She hadn't known he was a lord. The closest he had come to telling her mother about his station was when he told her he had a duty to return and report to his King.

As she learned what she could of this Glorfindel, she discovered he had been born in Valinor during the Years of the Trees, and traveled to middle earth with Turgon and his kin.

He had helped in the founding of Gondolin, and become one of the twelve lords that ruled their Houses and served as a Council for their King.

He fought in the Fall of Goldolin, helping rescue many of the inhabitants.

He helped protect the survivors as they fled, fighting and killing a Balrog that ambushed them...and dying for it.

She stared at the pages. Either this wasn't her father, or Gandalf had played a very cruel joke when he said her father spent most of his time in Rivendell. She sighed, once more aggravated. She didn't think he would do such a thing, but he had better show himself soon so she could ask him!

No. No more. She could tell Gandalf if he showed up that she needed help talking about her draconic heritage, but she was sure these elves knew something about her father if Gandalf did. There was less than an hour before dinner, and she wasn't going to waste it guessing.

She would just have to be careful. Subtle. Right. She turned to the closest one, the one who seemed to be the one in charge.

"Excuse me, sir. I've been reading on the Fall of Gondolin, and now I have a question. Do you have a moment?"

This seemed to catch his attention, and he gave her a rather large smile, obviously extremely happy. What was up with him?

"Yes, indeed. It is so good to see someone willing to take an interest in history. I'd be happy to help!"

Ah. Okay then. Well, here goes...

"I found the name of an elf lord that killed a Balrog and saved the fleeing survivors of Gondolin. It says he died, but I've heard there's a Glorfindel living here in Rivendell. Was he named for the hero, or is it something else?"

She did her best to hide how important this was to her, and look merely innocently curious. She mostly succeeded, (though it was a rather_ intense_ innocently curious). If he found her question odd, he didn't show it.

"Ah, indeed. Well, where to begin. The first thing you should know, I suppose, is that elves do not name their children for others. Ever. We try to make sure every name is unique, so that the child never has to compare themselves to anyone but them. We want each one to know how special they are."

He looked at her after this point as if to make sure that she was following. Then he continued with his lecture.

"Lord Glorfindel was a hero of his Age, it is true. It is also true he died. No one is entirely sure why, but the Valar decided after reembodying him that he needed to be sent back. He has since fought in many battles, including the route of the Witch King of Angmar, and proven himself a hero for all Ages. Perhaps that is why he is the only elf in history to be sent back with his immortality in tact. The only others we know of to be resurrected before or since were Beren and Luthien, and Luthien became as mortal as her husband the second time around. Perhaps you've heard their tale?"

She was barely listening by the time he got to the end. She wasn't sure exactly what he said at that point, but whatever she'd answered had seemed to satisfy him. Her thoughts raced. As he turned to leave, she called him back rather urgently.

"Wait! You said he lives here. Is he here now? Could I meet him?"

Please let him take that question as harmless hero worship...

"I'm sorry Miss. He's been away on a visit to Lothlorien with Lord Elrond's sons. They are coming back soon, perhaps even by the end of the week. You could probably meet him then."

She felt her heart sink. Giving the kind elf a grateful smile and a thank you, she turned her eyes back towards her book. He had to be her father. If elves didn't name their children for others, there definitely wouldn't have been two Glorfindel's in the same place at the same time. Ergo, her father. Who was apparently a great warrior who fought dark creatures.

What if he thought she was a dark creature? She suddenly felt extremely torn. She really wanted to meet him, and have him love and accept her...but she was suddenly terrified as well. Oh well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad...one last question.

No, wait. If she asked that the dwarves might think she was giving out too much information, even though it had nothing to do with Smaug. They wouldn't know that. On the other hand, she could pass it off as trying to find them a Dragon killer...if she wanted to lie and ruin any chance to ever tell them the truth.

As she sat, almost frozen with indecision, she met Balin's concerned eyes across the room. Okay, that did it. Hopefully they'd forgive her. She wouldn't try to justify it in any way.

"Um sir?"

The elf turned back to her with another smile. She hoped she wasn't trying his patience.

"Yes, Miss?"

"I have another question about Lord Glorfindel. He's a Balrog slayer, and apparently routed the Witch King of Angmar...do you know how he feels about Dragons?"

Stupid question! Has he ever killed a Dragon...that's what you should have said...He seemed surprised, but not suspicious. Good.

"Well, to my knowledge he's never gotten the chance to slay one. I have heard he hates them, more than most other dark creatures though."

He flushed a little.

"Forgive me. That last bit is just idle gossip. I certainly cannot say one way or the other."

She felt her heart freeze a little. She plastered a smile to her lips and thanked him once again. Meeting Balin's admonishing glance (well, good, at least he didn't seem angry) she politely excused herself. As she fled the library, leaving the poor elf a little confused, she headed for the gardens. She needed to think.

She somehow managed to avoid any watchers as she sped around hedges and under trees, past streams and statues. She finally found herself in a small semi enclosed garden, hidden from Rivendell but with a beautiful view of the valley. She let herself sink to the ground as she took in great lungfuls of air.

It was too much to absorb at once. She had an apparently famous father, who had died and come back, and seemed to hate dragons. What in Arda was she supposed to do with information like that? As she sat, and thought, and shivered she had no idea the disturbance she'd left behind her.

Balin and Ori hadn't been fast enough to catch her, and had gone to the Company for help finding her. As the minutes fled past and they found that even the elves hadn't seen her, they started to get very concerned.

When they came to dinner and found her missing, the elves became concerned also. Elrond tried retracing her steps, and spoke to his librarians as the last to see her. He was baffled by her questions and what could have possibly upset her about them.

Thorin had followed him and raised an eyebrow at Balin, who was very quiet as he spoke.

"I didn't let her think I was angry at her. I don't know why she fled either. Something has been weighing on the lasses mind. I think this has something to do with that."

Elvish hearing being what it is, Elrond heard him. He didn't say anything though, as he directed Lindir to send all the servants to scour his city. A small voice spoke up at that point.

"If you're looking for my sister, and she's upset, I'd try the gardens or balconies. Somewhere she couldn't be seen, but could have a view from a height. I really wouldn't worry too much, though. She is probably just thinking. I'll go look for her myself, if you like."

They all turned to look at Bilbo. He stood there a little awkwardly, hands clasped behind his back as he shifted from foot to foot. Elrond cleared his throat, then addressed the hobbit.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Mr. Baggins. We should probably keep clear heads. If you think that she is all right, we will of course believe you." The dwarf didn't look as pleased with that idea as he could have, and turned away. As soon as he felt he was out of earshot he muttered to Balin.

"Check the gardens first."

"Of course."

Lord Elrond was no better. He smiled serenely at Bilbo until he'd left to look for his sister, then turned to Lindir.

"Send the servants to check every balcony and garden that matches Mr. Baggins description. Tell them to be...discreet."

Lindir bowed his head slightly with his hand over his heart. A small smile curled his lips.

"My Lord."

Then he glided away to see that it was done. The elf lord turned to the area the girl had been reading in. All of the books were on Gondolin, most especially the structure of the Houses and the Fall. There were a few others, also. As he pondered what they all had in common, he thought on what Lietar had said she'd asked.

His sharp eyes flicked from cover to cover. If one put her questions with her reading material...why was she researching Glorfindel so thoroughly? Not just his heroics, but his life? He was no idiot. He knew where the dwarves were trying to go.

Was she trying to find them someone to kill Smaug? But if so, why not search for any information on those who had killed dragons before? Why focus solely on one elf, no matter how notorious? From descriptions, he was sure the dwarves didn't know what she was doing either.

Was he making too much of this? It could just be the fascination of a young girl with a noble elf. But why would she be so...cagey about it? So shocked and emotional? He felt that he was missing something, and recalling a few looks she'd exchanged with the wizard, he had a pretty good idea who to ask. If he could find him.

Which was another point. Why was Mithrandir being so elusive? He was sure it all tied together somehow, and as he headed for his study he set his jaw. He would find out, one way or another. And the next time he saw that sneaky maiar, he wasn't letting him out of his sight until his questions were answered.

Luin sighed as she watched the sun set with a glorious explosion of color. She had made her decision. If the wizard wouldn't help her, she would just have to do it herself. She would take her book to Lord Elrond, let him read a few pages, and hope he didn't kill her.

Yes, that is what she would do. After the dwarves got their map read tonight. Unless he didn't have time after, in which case she'd leave with the dwarves and come back later. Yep. Ahem. Either way, she was going to avoid her father until she had sounded out Lord Elrond.

If he didn't banish her immediately, she could then get his advice on what to do about everything. She had to talk to him eventually anyway to see if she could convince him to give her a place here, and since he undoubtedly knew more about her father than she did he would know how best to approach him.

She blew out her breath. She had a plan. Which felt good. No more uncertainty waiting for anyone else's opinion. She was ready. As she nodded her head and rose to her feet, her stomach gave a loud rumble.

"You missed dinner."

She turned, startled to find the dwarf king staring back at her enigmatically. She flushed, and looked at her feet.

"I was thinking."

He made an agreeing noise, and moved to stand next to her and stare out over the valley.

"You may share your troubles, if you like. If you would speak, I would listen."

She raised her eyes to his, startled by the declaration.

"Why are all of you being so nice to me?"

She hadn't meant to blurt that out.

"You have proven yourself part of this Company. You are loyal, and hardworking, and kind. There is not a one of us who would see you hurt. If there is something bothering you, we would help."

As she stared at him, touched, he turned his gaze back to the now dark valley.

"There is something that troubles you, that you feel you have to hide. If you wish to tell us, we will listen and do our best to help. If you do not, we will respect your wishes."

As she made no move to say anything, he sighed.

"It is late, and you have not eaten. Come inside."

He turned to leave, but was stopped by her words.

"Thank you. I can't tell you yet, but...I would like to, some day. I'm just afraid."

He turned back to her, and nodded. Then he held out his hand. She took it hesitantly, and he tucked it into the crook of his elbow, as regal as Lord Elrond had been before him. As he escorted her back to the Company, she allowed herself a small thrill.

Sure, life was complicated, and she had secrets that could destroy all she cared for if others didn't take them well, but right now she was walking in the dark with a handsome dwarf king (he'd never look at her that way, but she could enjoy it anyway). She would worry about the rest of it later.

This lasted until her brother spotted them, and proceeded to drag her away to find out if she was okay. Sometimes he could be so frustrating...she sent Thorin an apologetic look over her shoulder. He just nodded his magnificent head back, looking amused.


	11. Chapter 11

**Still don't own the Hobbit. Sorry for those who felt I left them on a cliff last time. I didn't do it on purpose. I just tend to type a bunch, then chop what I've written into chapter sized bits at the places that make the most sense to me. I'll try not to do that to you again, but no promises. :)**

Bilbo's interrogation was thankfully short. She was welcomed back by the Company and settled in to eat some sausage while she enjoyed the warm atmosphere and the merry noises. She almost failed to notice the elf that had come to collect Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo.

Correctly guessing that it was time for them to read the map and that they'd leave shortly after, she scrambled to her feet. They all looked at her with curiosity.

"Wait, please. I, um...is it all right if I come with you? I have something I would like to show Lord Elrond before we go to sleep tonight..."

The elf looked unsure, and Balin looked thoughtful, while Bilbo was staring at her incredulously, obviously guessing her plan. Thorin on the other hand...she did her best to meet his piercing stare with a pleading look. It must have worked, for he nodded slowly.

"Aye, you can come. Gather whatever you need, quickly now."

She sped to Bilbo's bag, hesitated a moment, then pulled out her Book, still wrapped in one of Bilbo's shirts. Holding it as firmly as she could in her shaky arms, she hurried over to them. As the elf led them away, Bilbo pulled her behind a few steps. Very quietly,

"Are you sure about this? We haven't seen Gandalf in several days..."

She was just slightly louder as she replied,

"I can't wait any longer, Bilbo, or I may not get a chance. I'm disappointed he is not here when he said he would help me, but I'm going to do my best. I don't think Lord Elrond will hurt me."

That caused the elf leading them to stumble and the dwarves to almost choke on their beards. Of course they were listening in. She looked anywhere but at them to avoid their eyes. Thorin looked ahead once more. What was going on with his elf and burglar? And why would they think their host would hurt them?

Not them, her. Why would he hurt her? He was disappointed that she seemed to be confiding in the elf lord first, but if it had something to do with her elvish heritage...he would simply have to be watchful. If that pointy eared...no. No slurs against her.

If that arrogant elf lord (much better) even thought about hurting her he'd have his ears! It was a rather tense party that made it to Lord Elrond's study. As soon as they entered, there was a rather loud "Where have you been?!"

As all eyes turned to her, Luin felt her face heating up. All the way to her ears, which everyone could see after that nice elf maid had helped her braid it back...yay. She lowered her eyes and fidgeted. As the silence stretched out, she started to wish the ground would open up and swallow her. Finally the silence was broken once again.

"I would rather like to know that myself."

Oh, she could kiss Thorin right now!

"I have been somewhat preoccupied with my own affairs. I have returned, however. Surely you are ready?"

As she glared at him, she noticed that just about everyone else, including Elrond was glaring at him also. With Bilbo's glare rather comically being the fiercest by far. Her heart warmed. He was such a good brother!

Gandalf managed to look supremely unperturbed, and perhaps even a little amused.

Wizards were infuriating. No wait, mustn't generalize. _This_ wizard was infuriating!

As he waited, he looked pointedly at Thorin. Reluctantly, and still scowling, he pulled out the map and handed it to Elrond without looking away from the wizard he was attempting to burn with the intensity of his ire.

It was a mark of their own irritation that Balin didn't even make a token protest and Elrond accepted without a word. Gandalf was finally starting to look a little uncomfortable. Elrond stood, then led the group through several different passages until they finally came out on a ledge with a very strange table made of rock and a water fall nearby.

As Elrond placed the map on the table, the moon came out from behind a cloud and lit everything with an ethereal glow. As her irritation slipped away, Luin found herself fascinated by the sight. Indeed, the entire group was clustering around, staring with varying degrees of wonder as bright silver letters appeared. Elrond cleared his throat, then began.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

That sounded rather vague to her, but it certainly made the dwarves excited. As Gandalf answered Bilbo's question about Durin's day (which was apparently when the last sun of autumn and the first moon of winter rose together, or something like that) Thorin and Balin discussed the urgency of getting there.

For once, Thorin seemed more doubtful, while Balin was the most optimistic she had ever seen him. Of course, during their discussion they gave Elrond the opportunity to 'discover' their plans. As they got defensive, he simply told them there were some who would not deem their quest 'wise'.

He didn't, however, actually try to talk them out of it. As he turned to speak to Gandalf, his attention was caught by the moonlight glinting off of something in the younger elf's arms. He realized that he had never asked her purpose for coming with the others. The Council was gathering and he was to lead Gandalf there when his meeting was done...but perhaps his meeting was not yet done.

Luin was aware that Elrond was looking at her immediately, for she had been anxiously trying to figure out how to get his attention. As his gaze dropped to her hands, her eyes followed it. She felt a sudden panic as she realized the corner of her Book was showing, but she fought down the possessive fear. When she raised her eyes back to the others, she found that she had all of their attention.

Including the dwarves. As she met Thorin's questioning gaze, something snapped. She couldn't do this any longer. She was coming to care for these dwarves almost as family, and she was so tired of living in fear. Let them all know.

If they reacted badly, at least she would no longer have to walk on eggshells and question everything. She would know. She turned back to Lord Elrond as he spoke.

"Is there something you wish to ask me, child?"

She looked back at the others, then at him.

"Can we go somewhere more comfortable? This could take a while..."

Way to procrastinate. Come on, you can do this. She turned to Thorin rather hesitantly.

"Would you...would you come too? You probably have a right to know..."

She ignored the choking sounds coming from Gandalf. He probably didn't want her to do anything that might get her brother banned from the journey. But he hadn't been around to help, and she had made up her own mind. Let him deal with the consequences.

Thorin looked from her, to the wizard, to the hobbit (who was suddenly looking a little panicky, and obviously knew what she wanted to say) and finally to the elf lord. Elrond nodded at him, and led the way as he nodded back. It was obvious the elf was as curious as he. He turned his gaze back to the girl as he walked. She walked stiffly, as if to her own execution. What could possibly be so bad?

**Whoops, kind of a cliffhanger...sorry. On the plus side, I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter, as promised. Still don't own the Hobbit.**

As they all settled into their chairs, once again in Elrond's study, Luin dodged the wizard as he made an attempt to speak to her. As all eyes turned to her, she felt her mouth go dry and her hands clammy.

"I..." she cleared her throat. "I have something to say."

Duh."There's is something about me that nobody knows, except Bilbo and Gandalf."

As they all looked at her, she felt her heart quailing.

"Um! Let's see, the very beginning...uh, what do you know about Dragons? Their origins, I mean?"

At this sudden seeming topic change, they all blinked. Thorin looked a little exasperated, but before he could say anything, Elrond spoke.

"Not much is really known. They were creations of Morgoth, they have vicious temperaments, and most breathe fire and fly. They have a great love of gold and precious things, and kill indiscriminately. Morgoth used them as shock troops. Few have been seen since the War of Wrath."

She nodded, but didn't look that pleased.

"Well, that might be what everybody knows, but I'm talking about their actual creation and why there are so few of them left."

"Are you trying to say you know more?"

Elrond looked intrigued.

"Well...yes. It's all in here."

With that she took the shirt wrapping the Book off, allowing the colors to gleam in the lamp light. She looked up as everyone drew in a sharp breath. Well, everyone but Bilbo and Gandalf. She walked forward, a little unsteadily, and placed it on the table in front of Lord Elrond.

"Could you verify it's age? I don't want anyone thinking I'm making this up..."

He leaned forward, and slid the Book to himself.

"Let's see...the writing is ancient quenyan."

He glanced at the dwarves.

"One of the oldest forms of our written language."

He turned back.

"There is very little else I can tell you. It is made of thin sheets of gold, bound with these strange blue disks and held together by some form of wire."

He reluctantly pushed it back to her. She left it where it sat, holding herself with her arms.

"If you go on to read it, you'll discover the language, culture, and history of the ancient dragons, and one young dragon in particular."

She turned her gaze back to them. She really needed to get this point across.

"The last dragon that Morgoth allowed to be born."

They all leaned forward. Balin spoke for them.

"What are you saying, lass? It's obviously important, but I don't think we understand."

"When Morgoth created the Dragons, he wanted them to be like the orcs and trolls, breeding and creating armies for him. He was only able to make thirty before time and power constraints stopped him, from what I understand.

Glaurung was the first to start this population growth, but Morgoth wanted more than that. He ordered his favorite, Ancalagon, to give him a child. Ancalagon chose the only blue of all the dragons, and she gave him an egg, that hatched into a blue daughter. He left it at that, and mostly ignored the whole thing to serve his Master and lead the other Dragons.

Glaurung and his mate only raised their children to the point that they could defend themselves, but the blue...Ashreth...she cared for her daughter and taught her all she could, even teaching her to read and write and speak every language she herself knew. When she was forced back into active service, she visited as often as she could. While she was gone, her daughter created...this."

She indicated the book.

"Unfortunately, it didn't work out."

She looked around again.

"You might not believe this part, but please, let me finish. I swear I'm telling the truth."

Deep breath.

"Eru had seen Morgoth's secret works, and he felt for the peoples of Arda, and for the Dragons. He could do nothing for those created by Morgoth himself, save one thing: he gave every Dragon gifts. Every Dragon born, and not created, would have the gift of Choice...they would be able to choose whom they would serve, and they would be inclined towards the light."

This caused a stir. The dwarves, in particular were looking rather mutinous. She hurried on.

"As the young dragon grew and experienced the world around her, Morgoth's attention was drawn by the actions of the children of Glaurung."

She knew the dwarves probably wouldn't believe this part.

"They had opened peaceful trade with a tribe of dwarves."

She spoke over the exclamations.

"He was furious, and looked closely at them for the first time. So he discovered what Eru had done...and raged. He gathered every dragon of his creation, and ordered Ancalagon to search out every dragon that had been born...and kill them."

The room was silent once more.

"As Ancalagon left to do his Master's bidding, Morgoth turned to those that were left. He decreed that they were never again to have children, and if they found any they were to kill them immediately. As he let them return to their tasks, Ashreth defied her Master. She flew as fast as she could to her daughter, determined to warn her and get her to flee. She was too late."

Her listeners found themselves actually saddened a little, even against their will. She sighed, then continued. This was the part where it would get dangerous.

"There was a gift only a few knew they had. This was one of Morgoth's, for he wanted spies and assassins as well as brutal shock troops. Even few Dragons knew this. All Dragons had the power to shift their shapes. They could take the form of their enemies, to go behind enemy lines."

She looked rather uncomfortable.

"Apparently Ashreth had done this more than once, and picked up some understanding of magic on the way. Anyway, while she'd been away her daughter had found an injured elf, took his form, nursed him back to health, and married him. He had to leave as he had a duty to his King, but he planned to return when he could. I don't know if he ever made it. It would have been too late, anyway."

She started to continue, but found the words would not come. As she looked at them, she felt her fear once again closing in. She sent a frantic look at Bilbo, and he quickly moved over to her and took her hand. Thorin watched this with a small sense of trepidation. He had a horrible feeling as to where this was going. He cut his gaze over to Elrond, and found he looked equally disturbed. Balin seemed to shake himself a little, and met Thorin's gaze. As he did, he asked the question they were all thinking.

"That is quite a tale, lass. But what has it to do with us?"

With Bilbo's hand on her shoulder, she felt a small bit of courage. In a small voice,

"I don't want any of you to hate me."

Wait what? That is not what she had meant to say! Try again, maybe from the other side?

"That elf was my father. And that Dragon...my mother. She laid an egg and recorded her history with the elf shortly before her father came for her, and as he found her outside the cave he never discovered her secret. When her mother came, she carried her body into the cave, discovered the egg and journal, and took steps. She cast a spell on the egg to keep it safe until it reached one who would care for it, and she recorded Morgoth's decree and a private message for the hatchling, in which she named it.

I do not know why she didn't take the egg to it's father as she had planned, but many many years later, the cave was discovered by an adventurous hobbit lass who took it home and cared for it...then raised it as her own. That egg...was me."

She raised her eyes and scanned the room. How were they taking it? Did she need to prepare to flee? Would Bilbo be okay? Did they...hate her? Gandalf was looking at her with compassion. Elrond looked utterly gobsmacked, but fortunately not homicidal and the dwarves...she froze as her gaze met Thorin's.

There was the rage she'd been afraid of, complicated by betrayal and hurt. Before anyone could say another word, she fled. Her feet carried her without a conscious thought back the way they had come.

As she found herself once more on the ledge with the moon shining down, she slipped to he ground, put her back against a wall, and wept. She pulled her knees to her forehead and wrapped her arms around them as all the stress and fear of the last few hours met her disappointment and sadness.

Her flight came so unexpectedly that no one was able to stop her. As Bilbo gave Thorin a disappointed look, he followed quickly after her, leaving the dwarves where they were without a word. Thorin turned his shocked and angry gaze to Balin, where he found another shock. His old friend had tears in his eyes.

"That poor girl."

He really did have unfortunate reactions when his emotions were in turmoil like this.

"Poor girl nothing! That creature has been lying to us since we first met her!"

Before he could go on, he found himself pinned by an angry glance he hadn't seen in years, as Balin proceeded to speak over any of his objections.

"Yes, poor girl Thorin Oakenshield! She never truly lied, and any idiot could see she was terrified! With good reason, I might add! Could you have told you if you had been in her place?"

As Thorin sorted out that sentence in his head, he actually took a second to ponder the question. What would he have done? As he thought a moment, Gandalf stepped in to address the room, as Elrond was still strangely silent.

"Thank you, Balin. As I have pondered that question myself, I have found the young lady to have a great deal of courage. She came to me within hours of my entering her home, after all, and that after having been raised her whole life to tell no one and to be especially wary of me...and of dwarves, any of which might have accidentally overheard her. So tell me, Thorin Oakenshield...do you truly hate her? After having gotten to know her?"

He leaned forward intently, with his elbows on his knees as he stared the wizard down.

"Can you tell me truly that she is no threat? That she hasn't spelled us with her words? That everything we have seen about her is the real her?"

Gandalf sighed, then nodded.

"I give you my word, Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror. No matter what her Race, she is a kind young woman, one who has striven to help you and yours and will most likely continue to do so, if you let her."

"NO!"

They all stared with shock at Elrond, who was suddenly standing and certainly no longer silent. He turned a furious gaze to the wizard.

"I won't allow it! Do not think I do not understand the goals of these dwarves, and the risks they take. She is a child, and one that will apparently be in greater danger than anyone else should she continue with them!"

He turned to the dwarves.

"I would ask you to speak to her, tell her your thoughts so that she needn't feel the pain of uncertainty, and then leave. Take the hobbit if he wishes it, but leave that child here!"

As his gaze met the irate elf lord's, Thorin thought he might actually have to respect him...just a little bit. As he thought of the smiling girl that had traveled so far with them already, and the talks they had shared here, he had to agree that he could not wish her harm. She had trusted them enough to tell them her greatest secret, and he suddenly felt a little ashamed.

He was greatly conflicted. He had hated all Dragons for most of his life, and he he didn't feel much better about elves. Yet here was a child of both Races (and didn't that boggle the mind) that was kind, and caring, and really far too trusting. Who trusted him.

He turned from Elrond to Balin. Balin, who had always been there for him, with comfort and advice. Who had watched over him since his childhood. As he hesitated, unsure what to say, Balin spoke up once again.

"Aye laddie. I know. I can't tell you to forgive her, or say that she even needs forgiving. I can't say she should join us, and I can't say she should stay. But I can say there is a young girl out there that is hurting, and would probably appreciate a few words."

He felt his spirits lift a bit. Balin always knew what to say. He turned back to Elrond.

"I understand your concerns. Indeed, I share them. But while I will do my best to convince her to stay, I'll not deliberately hurt her. Should she choose to follow us, I'll do my best to keep her and her brother safe, and I'll keep her away from the mountain. That is all I can promise."

Elrond nodded, stiffly.

"I appreciate your words, child of Durin. I also will not deliberately hurt her, but I won't let her leave if I can stop her. Now, I have a meeting that I am very late for. Gandalf, also."

Gandalf looked at him enquiringly.

"The White Council gathers, to discuss affairs of Middle Earth, including what many believe is your 'ill conceived' quest. Should they decide that your quest is a threat to all, they will do their best to stop you. If it is the will of the Council, I will also."

Thorin met his eyes once more, understanding his intentions.

"Thank you for the warning, Lord Elrond."

"Was it a warning? I am simply excusing myself to a meeting."

With a twinkle in his eyes, he handed the Book to Thorin.

"Do see that this is returned to it's owner, please."

With that, he swept from the room. Gandalf stood to follow him, but paused a moment.

"If you cannot find Luin and Bilbo quickly enough, leave them. I will gather them and follow when we can. Wait for us at the mountains. We will make our way to you with all speed."

With that, he hurried away. Thorin turned to Balin and handed him the Book, after taking the time to wrap it once more in Bilbo's shirt.

"Put this with the burglar's things and get the others ready. We leave in an hour. I shall look for them, and hopefully get a chance to speak to them."

Balin nodded.

"Go with all speed, lad, and may you find them quickly."

Then he was hurrying away, as Thorin tried to think where she would go. For the second time in two days, he was scouring an elvish city looking for a needle in a haystack. He started with the direction the pair had left in. He hoped he found them swiftly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Still don't own the hobbit. Thank you for your kind reviews. They give me motivation.**

An hour later, he had to give up in frustration. As he made his way back to the rooms his Company had been given, he hoped he would see them again. He had so much he wanted to say, especially to Luin.

He didn't want to leave with her thinking he hated her, but he had to take Gandalf and Elrond's warnings to heart. As he led his Company over the rocky pass they'd chosen to use to leave the hidden valley a short while later he found himself looking back.

Balin touched his arm, nodding his head at the way forward. He started onward once again, aware that the others were watching all of this with concern. He was certain he wasn't the only one missing their friends. All of them had all but adopted them, after all.

Luin sat on the rock for what felt like hours. When Bilbo finally found her, she was all cried out. As he lowered himself down next to her with a sigh, she scooted a bit towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

"What happens now, Bilbo?"

He looked at his little sister as best he could. She had sounded so forlorn, and heartbroken. He wished he had better answers for her, but he had been so quick to follow her he hadn't stayed long enough to find out anyone's reactions.

He felt the fact they didn't have a hue and cry after them was a good sign, though.

He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to take his sister and flee back to Bag End, and pretend none of this had ever happened. That was a child's response, though. She had decided to share her history and bare her secrets, and now they needed to know what the outcome of that would be.

He thought of Thorin. He had seemed so furious, but Balin hadn't, and Bilbo thought there was a good chance Balin had made Thorin see reason. He hoped so, anyway. He doubted Luin would think there was any chance of that, but she was currently thinking that the world was ending as young girls often did.

She probably wouldn't speak to him for quite a while if she heard that thought.

He smiled slightly at that. Still, there was something niggling at the back of his mind... Luin was startled as Bilbo suddenly bolted upright.

"The Company! We've got to go, we've really got to go..."

As he pulled her up and started to pull her along behind him, she felt utterly bewildered.

"Bilbo? Bilbo, what is the matter? Bilbo!"

As they careened around a corner, she took a moment to be grateful it was so late. She was sure they'd have flattened several elves by now otherwise. As they pelted along a familiar hall, Bilbo took a moment to gasp out an answer.

"Thorin was planning on leaving soon, remember? Before the elves could stop us? I don't know if they would wait for us if they couldn't find us!"

Luin increased her pace, worry taking over her heart. Would they have even looked? As they skidded to a halt in the large room they'd left the others, she felt her heart sink. There was not even a forgotten sock anywhere. They were gone. They hadn't waited.

She felt herself sink to the ground, her legs unable to hold her. That was it, then. They hated her, and didn't even want anything to do with Bilbo. As tears started to fall down her cheeks again, Bilbo searched around for any clues.

She looked up at an exclamation. He was coming out of her room, a triumphant look on his face as he held up something in his hands. He gently handed it to her, then turned to check over his pack to make sure he had everything.

She slowly opened her hand, to find a small scrap of paper and a silver hair bead. As she clutched the bead in one hand, she shakily spread out the paper and started to read.

'Dear Luin, I am so sorry for my reaction. After Balin smacked some sense into me and I really started to think on what I knew of you, I wanted to speak to you and reassure you that you will always have a place if you want one. I want you to stay in Rivendell for your safety for now, but I do not want you to think you are unwanted. If ever you need help, show this bead to a member of my kin and they will do all they can for you. May Mahal give you safety and peace.'

She felt her heart burn. They didn't hate her! She felt as though a great weight was coming off her chest, as if she had been having trouble breathing and just didn't know it until now. She felt an almost hysterical laugh escape her throat. She turned to Bilbo to share the news, and felt her brow furrow.

"What are you doing, Bilbo?"

"Well, if I'm to catch them I need to leave quickly. Let's see, I'm pretty sure that's it. Oh, your Book is in your room. One of them must have brought it back for you."

"You're leaving me? Just like that?"

Bilbo turned to her, his eyes soft.

"You don't need me here, Luin. Elrond won't hurt you, and you need to find your father, remember? You could make this a home. I'll be back as soon as I can, after I help those stubborn dwarves reclaim their home. I love you, Luin. I'll be back, I promise."

"NO! That's not something you can promise! Anything could happen to you. Remember the trolls, and the wargs, and the orcs? I may not be able to help at the mountain, but I can at least get you there."

Her eyes gleamed fiercely. As he made to argue she cut him off.

"As for my father, I think it might be better this way. I'll leave the Book with Lord Elrond, and let him explain. He can have the time to read it, then. If he doesn't want to tell him, I'll do it myself when we come back."

She lowered her voice.

"I would rather he did it, though. He knows him better, and will have a better chance of keeping him from wanting to kill me, I think."

She raised her voice again, staring Bilbo right in the eyes.

"Besides, how do you think you'll catch them without me? I can have us caught up in a blink. Now please just wait here while a write a note for Lord Elrond."

Bilbo kept quiet, feeling a little helpless. He knew that look. She'd made up her mind and nothing would change it now. Even if he left right now, she'd only follow him. He may not agree with her decision, indeed he found her avoidance of her father a little childish and cowardly, but he couldn't really do anything about it.

That was one of the problems of having a flying, fire breathing sibling. He sighed. He probably shouldn't call her cowardly. She had been very brave so far, but a lot had happened. Let her have this, if it helped her stress a bit less.

They snuck out quietly, and only Lindir saw them go. He wasn't close enough to stop them, as he had not been close enough to stop the dwarves. He hadn't even realized the dwarves were gone until a few minutes ago, and now he had to report this too!

He paused at the guest quarters to see if anything had been left behind. The dwarves had left nothing, not even a note of gratitude. He huffed slightly, then turned to the remaining rooms. The hobbits was clean, but he found a bundle with a note for Lord Elrond in the girls.

Sighing, he headed once more for the Council chambers. Lord Elrond needed to be told, and given his gift and note. As he thought about the bright young elleth, he knew this was not going to go over well. Not well at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't own the hobbit. Thank you everyone for your reviews, especially the encouragement from Narsil and Nimrodel. I really do appreciate it.**

The Council was going poorly. Saruman was pontificating, Galadriel was thrumming with the (well hidden) tension of a coiled spring while alternating her gaze between Gandalf and Elrond, and both of them were trying to focus on the importance of Radagast's news while desperately avoiding any mention of a young elf dragon child. They were grateful when Lindir came to report their guests had departed.

Elrond gave him a discreet nod of approval for his wording. Saruman was angry, and left shortly after that to return to his tower in a huff. Galadriel watched him leave with a serene expression. As soon as he was far enough that he wouldn't hear anything, she turned and pinned the other two with a weighty, piercing Look.

As they strove not to duck their heads like errant schoolboys, Lindir demonstrated the reason he was held in such high esteem by his Lord, and considered one of the most courageous elves east of the Sea.

He stepped forward, bringing himself back into the Lady's attention and drawing her gaze from his Lord. He held out his hands, giving the rather large package and rather short note to Elrond. Feeling the weight of the package with some trepidation, Elrond turned to the note.

As he started to read it, the line between his eyebrows deepened as he struggled not to scowl. Giving Gandalf a meaningful look, he turned to make his excuses to leave...the Look he'd gotten before was nothing on the one he was getting now. With a sigh, he gave in. He knew it was a pointless endeavor to try to keep this from the Lady of the Golden Wood.

He gallantly offered his arm, then waved Gandalf ahead of them as she took it with a satisfied expression.

"Shall we adjourn to my study? I feel we have quite a bit to catch up on."

He mentally sighed as he noticed the light starting to come in. No rest for the weary. Still, he was most gracious as he once more settled guests into the comfortable chairs before his desk.

"If you could catch up our Lady on the recent happenings, Gandalf, I shall share what news I have after."

As he placed the package on his desk and turned once again to the note in his hands, Galadriel and Gandalf locked gazes. As he continued to read, he started to choke, and had to quickly reach for a glass of water. As his guests gazes turned back to him, he ignored them as his eyes continued to flick ever faster across the page.

After reading it through a second time, he let himself fall back into his chair with yet another sigh. After allowing himself a moment to curse his sense of responsibility as he had not in years, he turned back to the others.

"Have you finished catching our Lady up, Gandalf?"

"Indeed. Now what has troubled you so, my friend? Has she gone on, then?"

Elrond sighed, turning to Galadriel. If he didn't know her so well, he would have thought she was as serene and unflustered as ever. He did know better, however. In fact, he'd never seen her so shocked. She wasn't even trying to pick his brain to find out what he'd learned yet.

Which meant she'd be as surprised as Gandalf, perhaps more so if Luin had shared more with him than she had with the rest of them earlier. He sighed, agitated. No point in putting it off longer.

"Luin has left with Bilbo. Apparently they missed the dwarves, and are determined to catch up on their own. I don't doubt they will have traveled...swiftly. She has left me a task, however, if I am amenable."

He opened the package in one graceful movement, uncovering the Book. Galadriel leaned forward, running one delicate finger over the binding in awe as if she hadn't quite believed it to be real. He ignored this, and continued to speak.

"She wants me to share this with her father, and try to convince him not to hate her. I feel she has reached her current limit of waiting in terror for others responses to her news."

He felt a small, wry smile twist his lips.

"I am apparently eminently qualified to do this, as I will obviously know her father better than she and am unlikely to be attacked. At least, that is what I can surmise from the tone of her missive. She has, however left one thing out. I do not know who her father actually is."

He looked knowingly at Gandalf.

"Any guesses?"

Gandalf felt his eyes start to twinkle once again as he replied.

"I do believe the answer to that question is in that admirable Book in front of you. One of the last pages. I'm sure you can find it."

He settled back, bringing out his pipe to relax and enjoy the show. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved that Luin was continuing with the dwarves. On the one hand, he wanted her as safe as anyone else did. On the other hand, he had faith that she would be a great help to the dwarves, and possibly even learn a great deal from the experience. He should probably leave soon if he wanted to catch the Company in good time.

Of course, watching his companions faces as they learned her father's identity should be very amusing. He suddenly choked on his pipe as a dreadful thought occurred to him. Her father, while usually fairly easy going, was unlikely to be very happy when he discovered that his underage daughter was traipsing about the dangerous wilds with a large group of mostly unattached dwarves.

That unhappiness was likely to double if faced with the wizard that was rather responsible for said wandering...in fact if he wanted to keep his body parts attached to himself he should probably do his best to put enough distance between them that the elf would have a great deal of time to calm down before he caught him. He stood abruptly.

"Well, I really must be going if I'm to catch them up and keep them safe. Please excuse me!"

Galadriel looked unimpressed with his reasoning. He'd kept the identity of her father a secret that even she couldn't ferret out of him, but he was radiating fear at the thought of him. She knew exactly why he was leaving. Still, she knew that there was a great deal going on in middle earth at this time, and she couldn't let him leave without a reassurance.

"Mithrandir."

As he turned back a little guiltily, she gave him a stern, yet amused look.

"If you should ever need my help, I will come."

He bowed gratefully, and left after giving her a warm look of thanks. She turned back to Elrond, waiting. As he slowly turned the pages, she focused her thoughts on all the many shocking things she had learned this night. It had been the most eventful Council she had attended in centuries.

Darkness gathered in the shadows. News of orcs and trolls being more active than they'd been for an age. A necromancer connected to the Witch King being discovered. The Greenwood being poisoned. Dwarves embarking on a dangerous quest that might rid the world of a great threat, or see it loosed from it's self-imposed bonds. And finally a ray of light in all this darkness: a young girl with the potential to be one of the greatest of defenses for the Races when she came into her own.

She hoped that the Enemy stayed unaware of her, for now. She still needed time to learn and grow. She wished she had stayed in Rivendell, but couldn't blame her for following her friends and family. She herself had done something similar when she was young.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Elrond fell back in his chair and started cursing. She was rather startled, as the cursing got more and more inventive and started spanning every language he knew. As he did not seem ready to slow down anytime soon, she cut him off.

"Elrond! What is the matter?!"

She hadn't spoken so sharply in years. It apparently got through to him, and he flushed to the tips of his ears.

"I must apologize for my language, my Lady. I just found out what we wanted to know. It couldn't really be worse news."

She simply stared at him, waiting. He seemed to slump a little, and sighed. His next words shocked her to her marrow.

"Glorfindel. It's Glorfindel."

Galadriel felt her thoughts racing faster than they had in an Age. Elrond was right. This was the worst possible news in these circumstances.

First they would have to convince him that his beloved wife was a Dragon, a creature belonging to the Race he had hated above all others for Ages. Then they'd have to break the news that he had a child, also a Dragon. While somehow making him listen long enough to understand that both had not been and were not evil.

To top that off, they had confirmation that said wife was truly dead. She knew he held out a very faint hope even now for he had never found a body and she hadn't been there to greet him in Valinor.

If he could somehow recover from all of those blows, he would want to meet his daughter...that was currently traipsing about the wilds with a large group of mostly single male dwarves. While being underage. Oh, Valar. They would be lucky if middle earth survived this.

She cast a glance at her companion, who had apparently decided to breach his stash of elvish wines. He seemed rather determined to forget the information he had just discovered. If it wasn't for the fact it would be incredibly cruel and possibly disastrous, she would head back to Lothlorien and let him deal with it.

His sons and Glorfindel were due back in three days. They only had that long before they would have to tell him. She reached across the desk and stole the decanter for herself. After taking a long drink, she looked back at the shocked Elrond.

"It has been a long night. Drinking ourselves into a stupor will not help us to come up with a plan or give us the courage to implement it. Let us go to bed and come back to this tomorrow. Perhaps we can find some help in that rather remarkable Book."

He nodded with a great sigh.

"An excellent idea. Thank you, my Lady."

As she settled in her bed to rest, Galadriel did her best to calm her thoughts. This would be difficult, but not impossible. Now if only she could convince herself of that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Still don't own the hobbit. Thank you for your reviews, everyone! I've had a lot of comments about people looking forward to Glorfindel's reaction...and I must say, I'm looking forward to his reaction too. Just as soon as I can figure out a way for him to react that doesn't involve going into exhaustive detail once again on Luin's back story, or have him completely unrealistic, or have him react the exact same way as just about everyone else has so far. So as soon as that comes to me, I'll give it to you. Sorry! :) In the meantime, here's another chapter. / I really am sorry about any false notices people might have gotten about a new chapter. I'm really not sure how that works. But I've read over and replaced everything so it should be a better quality. I really hate not to give all of you my best.  
**

Luin felt absolutely giddy. They had traveled past the edge of the elven lands, and when night fell she had given Bilbo her bags and changed. After he had clambered up onto her back and situated himself, she had launched herself into the sky for the first time in what felt like forever.

She almost didn't want to catch up with the others for a while. She could see them, and was keeping their camp in sight, but was enjoying herself too much to land. She was fast running out of excuses, however. She had scouted around and seen nothing, and if they wanted any rest they needed to land soon. She knew Bilbo was probably getting very cold and tired.

With a final circle of the firelight, she headed for a spot over a hill where they would hopefully not be seen landing. As Bilbo handed her back her bag, he congratulated her.

"That's the longest you've ever been able to carry me! Do you feel any strain? How is your back?"

"I didn't even think about it! I was just so happy to fly...you know, I think I could have gone a ways further?"

She grinned at him, excited. He grinned back.

"If you two are quite done grinning at each other like dwarflings, would you mind coming to camp and explaining exactly what you thought you were doing?!"

They started, then stared up at Thorin as he stood on the crest of the hill. He gave them a weighty Look.

"As glad as I am you decided to join us, you young lady need to be more careful. If I hadn't had first watch you would have been spotted by the others. Before you had a chance to explain yourself. What do you think their reaction would have been, hmm?"

She let herself appear appropriately chastened. Then she peered up at him from under her lashes. She was still a little nervous, even after the note and gift he had left.

"So you're not mad I came?"

He sighed, coming down the hill.

"No, I am not mad. I think it would be wiser for you to stay in Rivendell where you would be safe, and I hate to think of the fuss the elves are likely to kick up, but I know you want to stay with your brother. Also, I want you to know you'll always have a place amongst us. I'll not try to drive you off with cruelty. However, if you were to fly back right now, it would give me a greater peace of mind."

As he looked at her stubborn face, he sighed tiredly.

"I thought not. Well, if you wish to join the camp and set up your bed rolls, I'll let the others know you came walking into camp late. Unless you want to tell them the truth?"

She thought about it, then looked at Bilbo, then turned back to him.

"Do you think I should? I could tell them in the morning if you want. I didn't bring my Book, though, so they'd just have to take my word for the history and stuff."

Bilbo reluctantly decided to step in.

"Hang on."

He turned to Thorin.

"I can understand why Luin would be willing to share her secrets. She has hated having to be so careful around people that she considers family, and after the last reveal went so well she is less afraid to share than she was. But I do not understand why you would allow it. This could greatly disrupt the quest. If any of them have a problem with it, and you know some will if only for a while, Luin and I could be forced to leave. Not to mention how dangerous the mountains are rumored to be. If anyone is sufficiently distracted, it could mean their life."

Thorin looked thoughtful.

"Those are good points. As loathe as I am to have secrets from this Company, you are right about the timing."

He met Luin's disappointed expression with a reassuring glance of his own. He turned back to Bilbo.

"So what do you suggest? I do not feel I can put it off too long. It would cause resentment if the others felt I had deliberately deceived them about something so important."

Bilbo sighed and nodded as they crested the hill. Before they got so close to camp that there was a danger of eavesdroppers, he stopped.

"The best I can think of is to let them know that something happened in Rivendell, and that you will tell them when the wizard catches up. Or when we cross the mountains. Whichever comes first. You should probably reassure them it is nothing bad, or else we're back where we started from."

Thorin nodded his agreement, staring ahead deep in thought. As they continued to the fire, he realized the wizard was supposed to have brought them with him.

"Did Gandalf not come with you? He was supposed to bring you if we could not find you before we left and meet us at the mountains."

Bilbo and Luin shared a glance. Luin felt herself flush.

"Oops."

Bilbo smiled a bit.

"We were so anxious to catch up to you, we didn't stop to find out if anyone else was left behind. All of your things were gone. We didn't even think of Gandalf, and we weren't really looking forward to finding out if the elves would try to keep Luin there for her own good, so we kind of...snuck out."

Thorin sighed.

"So the wizard is still in Rivendell, and could take several days to catch us up. We have a dangerous mountain crossing to make, and a time limit that is encroaching quickly. We also have news to share with the Company when we will be somewhere secure for several days or have a wizard to give them some reassurance. Does that about sum it up?"

As the others looked at each other, then nodded, he sighed.

"Get some rest."

He settled back into the spot he had left when he noticed a dragon circling the camp. That had certainly been an experience. It had taken him several minutes to stop flashing back and understand who that most likely was. He was rather grateful she hadn't just come swooping in for a landing. He doubted he could have restrained himself from rousing the whole camp.

The rest of the Company was very pleased to see them when they woke up. There was a great many back slaps and hollered greetings. Bombur gave them the first servings of breakfast, and they all packed up and prepared to set off with cheerful hearts. Before they could get started, however, Thorin decided that this was as good a time as any to take Bilbo's advice.

He regretted it very shortly.

For the next several days, every member of the Company did their best to weasel the information out of them. He didn't know about Bilbo and Luin, but he was about ready to throw the next dwarf to try off one of the oh so convenient cliffs they were starting to see.

He had been going to stop at the foot of the pass to allow Gandalf to catch up, but at this point he didn't think he'd be able to stand resting in a camp with a dozen curious dwarves. Well, almost a dozen. Balin knew what they were going to say, but hadn't spoken up about it.

Which had spared him the attention of the others, he thought a little sourly. He contemplated letting them know the old dwarf knew, just to see Balin's face as he threw him to the wolves. Which was another reason they were pressing on. It might seem like a tempting idea, but he knew Balin's payback was likely to be painful and creative should he give in to the urge.

As he struggled to stay on the path that had become a slippery narrow track, with an enormous drop off on one side and a cliff on the other, he cursed himself just a little. It might have been a torment to wait, but struggling not to fall while rain came pouring down making everything slippery and difficult to see was infinitely worse.

As he called back to the others that they needed to find shelter, he felt the sting of responsibility. It was his fault they were out in this, and the further they struggled the more he feared that they wouldn't be able to find a place to rest before they lost someone. What else could go wrong?

He cursed himself once again for that thought as he watched one of his beloved nephews and half of his companions crash into the mountain ahead of them as the stone giant they had found themselves on lost it's battle and fell. He was grateful that their voices called reassurances before the despair could fully break through the shock.

As he rounded the corner, he was just in time to see Luin throwing herself down on the side of the cliff, just barely missing...Bilbo's hands. As he took in the sight of Bilbo struggling to reach the hands being held for him and Luin's determined face, he felt himself moving before his brain even caught up.

He threw himself down by Bilbo, pushing him up to the others while he struggled to keep his grip on the cliff himself. As he felt himself start to slip, Dwalin caught him and pulled him up. He clasped his shoulder in gratitude, then turned to check the rest. No one seemed injured, to his relief. As Dwalin commented that he'd thought they'd almost lost their hobbit, he restrained himself from commenting.

He'd been terrified for the smallest member of their Company, and he didn't trust what might slip from his lips. He watched as Luin clung tightly to Bilbo. He felt guilty once again for dragging along such a young girl, though he knew there was very little he could actually do about it.

He turned his attention back to the rest of the Company, noting brothers holding brothers or checking each other over to make sure everyone was all right. He was tempted to join his sister-sons, but knew that it was his job to get them out of these treacherous conditions.

He turned to continue, to find Dwalin coming back along the path for him. As he went to meet him, he felt relieved and grateful for the news he brought. A cave! As he called the rest to join them, he followed Dwalin to help him check out their shelter. Caves in the mountains could hold nasty surprises. Still, they looked clear to the back and searched every crevice and found nothing.

He stopped Gloin from starting a fire, just in case, but was relieved they had found somewhere to rest. As his companions settled in to sleep with groans and mutters, he allowed himself to fall into his own bed roll. It had been a long day, full of trauma and stress. They could all use a good rest, but he feared he would get no easy sleep in these mountains. Treacherous terrain, abysmal weather, and creatures out of myth. What else would they throw at him? (He would regret that thought very shortly. He really needed to stop tempting fate.)


	16. Chapter 16

**Still don't own the Hobbit. Not making any profit. Thank you for your suggestions, Nimrodel. I'm afraid I'm already past the point most of them would be useful, and I have a solid idea now for where the next bit would go. So I'm not actually going to use any of them, but I was inspired for what I will write while reading your message, so thank you!**

Luin stared at the roof of the cave they had found themselves in. She could not seem to calm down her thoughts well enough to sleep. She turned on her side to stare at Bilbo. She had almost lost him several times today. She was grateful for their friends looking out for him.

She had almost transformed in her panic several times, but had struggled to fight it back every time. It had been the hardest thing she'd ever done, but she knew if she had changed then that the shock and confusion might have cost someone their life, and that was before the giants showed up.

She had never felt so tiny and outclassed. Utterly insignificant. She was certain if she had given in to the urge then, not only would it have distracted her companions but it would have done absolutely no good. She could not have flown without becoming a target or being hit in the crossfire, and she would have been an even bigger liability on the cliff than she was as a girl.

She couldn't wait to get out of these mountains and somewhere she could finally tell the others her secret. Even if they didn't accept her, she would at least be able to follow them and protect them then without causing potentially disastrous distractions. She hoped, anyway.

Hopefully they wouldn't face any more crisis before then. As she thought over their journey up to now, she found that she didn't have much hope of that. She shuffled around a little, trying to find a more comfortable position. As she twisted back towards Bilbo, a soft glow caught her attention. She stared at it a second, horror filling her. Then she was up shaking Bilbo and yelling for the others to wake up.

Before they could do more than open their eyes, the ground fell out from under them. As she felt herself falling, she twisted in the air, keeping herself between the walls and Bilbo. It was too narrow to change, or her instincts might have taken the decision out of her hands. She landed on something soft, causing a curse. In fact, as they all finally came to rest, she heard a great deal of cursing.

As she took in their surroundings, she found that she rather agreed with the sentiment. They were in some kind of giant basket made out of things she didn't want to look at too closely and there were disgusting creatures coming at them from all directions. Terror caught at her heart as she realized that she might not be able to win this fight. As she prepared to change and try anyway, a hand caught her arm and she found herself pulled into the dwarven king's side.

"Not yet. Wait until there is no other choice."

She looked down at him, but before she could say anything she found herself surrounded by dwarves and pulled down a little to try to blend in better as they were swarmed. She found herself relieved of her weapons and pulled along with the others as they were pushed and prodded forward. She took a breath, taking comfort from the dwarves presence. She would do as Thorin said, and wait for an opportunity.

She didn't realize that Bilbo was missing until they were facing the most disgusting creature she had ever seen. As she searched around her frantically for any sign of him, their weapons were piled in front of them. As the Goblin King demanded to know who would dare intrude on his kingdom, she felt hands pulling her down again. Thorin and Dwalin were doing their best to make sure she wasn't spotted.

Which was rather difficult, since she was almost a head taller than them, even if they were the tallest of the dwarves. She wondered if she should just kneel. Her knees were starting to kill her. She twisted to meet Thorin's eyes as they were all searched roughly.

"Every crack! Every crevice!"

Keeping eye contact helped steady her, and helped her ignore all the rough hands pawing at her. As the search finished, their attention was once more taken by the creature's demands for information. As no one answered in a way that pleased him, the Goblin King started calling for some horrible things called a Mangler and a Bone Breaker.

His malevolent gaze swept the group and he gleefully commanded the goblins to "start with the youngest" as he pointed at poor Ori, who looked truly terrified. Before anyone could do anything else, he changed his mind.

"Wait!"

She felt herself swallow as his beady eyes met hers.

"What have we here? A young elf maid, traveling with dwarves of all creatures! Oh, we'll have some fun with you!"

She turned her head once again as the goblins started to pull her from the others, to stare wide eyed at Thorin. Should she change now?! He held her eyes, keeping her from panicking and almost imperceptibly shook his head. Then he was stepping forward to attract the goblin's attention. As the huge goblin gleefully started to heckle Thorin, she felt herself pulled back into the center of the other dwarves.

She appreciated the thought, she really did, but she was starting to get mad. She didn't see how they were going to get out of here without a rather large distraction, so it was almost inevitable that she would be changing. Which meant that the center of the group was the last place she wanted to be. She didn't want to risk knocking one of them off the platform. As she tried to move to the edges, the dwarves resisted, looking at her strangely. Dwalin spoke for all of them.

"Stay put lass! We'll protect ya!"

Even Balin was looking rather fierce. She met his eyes with disbelief. After a few seconds, realization seemed to seep into his gaze. He looked a little sheepish, and tried to give her a little gap.

The Goblin King was singing as the instruments of torture were brought, Thorin's attention was focused inward at the information that Azog the Defiler might actually be alive, the dwarves were all extremely tense, and she was doing her best to reach the edge of their group before any of them got pulled away to be tortured. What would have happened at that point would forever remain a mystery.

One of the smaller goblins was inspecting their weapons, and started screeching when he found Thorin's sword. As the goblins went crazy, she threw herself over Ori to keep the whips and goblins off him. Her face started to elongate and scales started to show on her skin. As she desperately checked for where exactly each of ther companions was, she met the shocked eyes of Nori. He looked positively stunned.

She lashed her arm forward, allowing her claws to form as she ripped out the throat of the goblin about to decapitate him in his moment of distraction. She felt rather nauseous as she felt the black blood splatter onto her face. That was the last moment before a strange magical pressure started to build. As she searched for the source, she saw a goblin about to plunge a knife into Thorin. She threw herself between them, taking the knife on her back.

It really startled the goblin when the knife skittered off, barely drawing a drop of blood where it had slipped under a scale. Before she could complete the change, a huge blast knocked everyone off their feet and left them groggy. As Gandalf stepped forward, Thorin reached up and grabbed the back of her neck.

"Change back. Right now!"

He seemed almost angry. She let all her draconic features melt away, and he pushed her up easily, grabbing his sword as he stood. She leapt for her bow and knives, slinging the bow across her back. She didn't have room or time to use it here. She noticed Kili doing much the same. They staggered back up, just in time to see the Great Goblin go tumbling off the platform.

Then they were all running, and fighting, and running...she wasn't the only one that groaned when the giant Goblin King cut them off. Gandalf took care of him, and then they were falling. She felt herself pulled into a pair of strong arms. They braced her as they hit the bottom, keeping a lot of the weight off of her. She was grateful for this, as she didn't have the bones of stone the dwarves did, and her scales would do almost nothing to help with compression. She managed to squeeze out and turned to thank her rescuer just as the giant goblin corpse landed on the pile.

She winced. Then she started pulling the handsome dwarf prince's arms as the others started to dig themselves out. She gave him a grateful look as he managed to stand.

"Thank you, Fili. I wouldn't have come out of that so well without you. You're a life saver!"

The usually composed dwarf flushed a bit. Before he could say anything, however, his brother screamed rather urgently for Gandalf. As she looked up and saw the swarms of goblins headed for them, she silently agreed with Dwalin that they would not be able to fight them all. She'd give it a go if she needed to, though. Before she could take so much as a step, she felt her arm pulled as Thorin yanked her after the others. He gave her a Look as she followed him. Apparently he was still angry...


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! I'm having family over this weekend, so I'll be posting this chapter and the next rather late, or early depending on where you are. So you're getting this chapter a lot sooner than expected! Isn't that nice? Still don't own the Hobbit, by the way./I've redone this chapter a bit to include an idea that Narsil kindly gave me. I admit that I needed something to make Dori missing Gandalf's staff more realistic, so here it is. Thank you, Narsil!  
**

She had never been so happy to see the sun. She took a moment just to close her eyes and enjoy the warmth of it on her skin. As Gandalf started to count them she opened her eyes, anguish suddenly filling her. In all the commotion, she had allowed herself to forget for a brief moment that Bilbo was missing.

As Gandalf confirmed this, she turned back to mountain. She noticed Nori staring at her. He was diverted for a second, sharing his observations on Bilbo's escape, then turned back to her. She knew she would have to address his questions, but at the moment all she cared about was Bilbo.

If he wasn't here, he had to be back in the filthy warren of goblin tunnels. Which meant she would have to go back in after all. She took a deep breath. As she headed back up the slope, Thorin grabbed her arm once again. She turned a little to be able to see him, anger and fear on her face.

"Let me go! I have to go back for him!"

"No! If he hasn't been seen since we were first caught, he has either been killed or fallen to his death. I won't let you go to yours to save someone who is all ready lost."

As she moved to object, he shook her a little by the arm he was holding.

"Think! I'm sorry, but he is long gone."

As she stared at him, her face white and eyes screaming denial, the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard reached her ears.

"No, he isn't."

As the others started shouting questions over each other, she freed herself and flew into Bilbo's arms. She felt all the emotions she'd been holding in come bubbling to the surface at once. She started sobbing in his warm embrace as she put her head on top of his. She might have stayed that way for hours, if the sound of a warg's howl hadn't caught all of their attention.

As she wiped her eyes, she heard Gandalf and Thorin make a rather serious quip about frying pans and fires. Then they were running again. Bilbo pushed her forward, and she found herself running with Gandalf as they came to the edge of a cliff. As they took to the trees, she searched once again for Bilbo. When had he become so easily lost?

She felt her heart almost stop for the fourth or fifth time at least in twenty four hours as she saw him trying to pull his sword from...the skull of a warg?! As the rest of the pack started flowing down the slope, she started down the tree. Gandalf stopped her just as Bilbo got his sword free.

As he scrambled into the nearest tree, she let Gandalf pull her further up theirs. He had to hold her back several times as the wargs started attacking the trees the others were in. As the trees started to fall like dominoes and the others started to jump from tree to tree, she kept her eyes glued to Bilbo while listening for the rest. She was relieved they all ended up in her tree, until she realized they were all trapped in a single tree perched precariously on the edge of a cliff with tree-toppling wargs closing in.

As she heard dark laughter, she looked up from the wargs to their pale master. He was huge, and scarred, and should have been terrifying. She had just about had it with being scared, however. As their eyes met, she let fire and hate fill her gaze. The smile dropped off his face. As he took in her features it came back, and he gave her a vicious hungry leer. He seemed surprised as her only response was to hiss at him angrily, showing her teeth.

What would have happened next was anyone's guess, but she was distracted from her staring contest by a flaming pine cone that burst on the ground, scaring the wargs. As Gandalf lit several others and passed some down to the dwarves, she grabbed a few of her own and lit them herself, while smiling fiercely at Azog. His eyes narrowed as her features lengthened and she blew a little fire from her mouth.

Her taunting was cut short, however, as the tree started to fall. She started to panic again. She wouldn't be able to save all of them! Thankfully, she didn't have to. The tree came to a stop resting almost horizontally to the ground.

Gandalf had managed to keep her from falling and the others were all clinging to various parts of the tree. Unfortunately, just as she thought they were all miraculously fine Ori's branch broke. He managed to catch hold of Dori's legs, but that caused Dori to struggle far more than he had been already.

As Thorin stood up and charged the Pale Orc, Dori lost his grip and the brothers started to fall. Gandalf attempted to catch them with his staff, shoving her forcefully into the tree as he reached over her, but it was just too far and Dori's fingers closed just inches from it.

She took one look at their huge, terrified eyes and threw herself from the tree after them, leaving Gandalf to curse. He didn't try to stop her, though.

Dori looked up at her in disbelief and horror, probably thinking she had lost her mind trying to save them.

She didn't think his eyes could get any bigger, but she was proven wrong as she finally allowed herself to change, showing off all of her draconic glory. As his screaming got louder she dove, allowing herself to slide under the falling dwarves.

The impact as she caught their weight felt like it almost broke her spine. As she struggled to level out and fly straight, she wondered if she could do this. There were two of them, and they were no Bilbo.

She had heard that dwarves were created from rocks by Mahal. She believed it, now. It didn't help that they were squirming all over the place. As she finally managed to level out, she risked turning her head for a moment.

"Calm down! It's me! I've got you, so hold still so I can fly! You're not exactly light weights, you know!"

"Oh, yes miss! And just when were you going to mention that you're a fire breathing dragon?! Probably spying for your Dragon daddy all along! Put us down! We're lucky you didn't eat us in our sleep!"

She snorted , trying not to feel too hurt. Then she checked ahead to make sure they weren't going to run into anything. Locking her wings again, she turned back.

"He isn't my Daddy! And we were going to tell you as soon as we were past the Misty Mountains. Thorin knows, so just shut up and hold on and let me get us back to the others!"

With that she turned back towards the cliff, and struggled to gain altitude. She didn't think she'd make it. Before she could get desperate, she felt the weight from her back suddenly disappear. As she turned her head once more in panic, she felt a great blow hit her on the back where the dwarves had been, and her view was suddenly full of feathers.

As she mourned for her poor abused spine she dove, twisting as she went. The sky was full of eagles, and two of them were coming after her with rather violent intentions. As she dodged and twisted through the air, she did her best to keep an eye on the others.

"Hey! I'm a friendly!"

She dodged another set of talons.

"Gandalf! Tell these feathered menaces to back off!"

This comment earned her a particularly vicious swipe.

She looped, then clawed for height. As she looked over at the others, she noticed a great many rather large eyes. A few were narrowed in anger, but most just seemed shocked. Bilbo was screaming for Gandalf to do something.

The Grey Wizard leaned forward and seemed to speak with the eagle carrying him. They argued for a bit, but she didn't really catch much of it as she was still avoiding talons and beaks.

Finally, the great eagle let out a screech, and the others pulled away from her. She let herself level out, exhausted. It had already been a long day, and she had never had such a workout in the air. She felt like she'd been trampled by a herd of wild oliphants. It was all she could do to keep up and follow the others.

As she did her best to keep up, the eagles eyed her. There must be something more to her or the wizard wouldn't have spoken for her. It didn't mean they had to trust her, though. At least she hadn't really fought back. That was a point in her favor. Feathers were flammable, after all.

The dwarves were also suspicious. Some of them, however, were more bewildered than angry. All of the Ri brothers were grateful she had saved Dori and Ori, and Nori had seen the way Thorin had interacted with her and was pretty sure he already knew. If the King, who had lost more than anyone else here at the hands of Smaug, was willing to give her a chance he would too.

As the eagles started to unload them onto the Carrock, Luin stayed in the air. Thorin was down and she wanted to make sure he was all right, but she knew if she went down there now she wouldn't be getting anywhere near him without a fight. Dwalin was practically growling at her from where he stood at Thorin's side.

Gandalf didn't have the time to speak for her, either. He was busy chanting something over Thorin. So she would just stay up a moment longer, even if all her muscles felt like they were burning and her wings felt like lead. She was rewarded a moment later as Thorin started and gasped, then struggled to sit up as he asked for Bilbo.

While Gandalf reassured him Bilbo was fine, he seemed to need to see it for himself. He struggled up, pushing away Dwalin and Kili. As Bilbo came towards him, he grabbed him and shook him a bit.

"What did you think you were doing?! You nearly got yourself killed!"

Then he pulled him into an embrace. As he thanked Bilbo for his life, Bilbo interrupted.

"Your welcome, Thorin. Any of you would have done it in my place. However, we have a bit of a problem..."

As Bilbo turned his attention to her, Luin let herself land on the edge furthest from the majority of the dwarves. As she folded her wings and let her shoulders fall into a tired slump, Thorin shocked the majority of the Company as he spoke.

"Just what do you think you were doing, young lady? I thought we agreed we would tell them together when the danger was past?! What exactly happened?!"

All of them stared as they watched their leader berate the dragon in a way that obviously meant he had known all about her scaly secret while said dragon shifted from foot to foot like a guilty child. Nori nodded almost imperceptibly to himself. He'd thought so.

None of them had time to react before Balin strode up and put in his two coins worth.

"Calm down, laddie. I'm sure she had a reason. Let's just hear her out, hmmm? The others would probably like an explanation, too."

He turned back to her.

"You can change back now, lass."

That was more of a command than an observation. She looked at him gratefully anyway, and allowed herself to flow back into her elf form. As soon as she did, Bilbo was there looking her over and turning her this way and that to make sure she was okay, scolding her all the while. She finally snapped.

"Enough! I didn't have a choice, Bilbo! Unless you'd rather I have let Dori and Ori plummet to their deaths?"

He subsided with a few last quiet grumbles. Nori took the opportunity to come forward and clap her on the shoulder with just a slight hesitation.

"I can never thank you enough for that, lass. Now, let's have a story and get down from this great rock, aye?"

She nodded, grateful and touched. As she turned to the others, she gulped. It looked like she was going to be the center of a bunch of eyes once again. Looking around a little desperately, she saw something that might divert at least a few of them.

"Right, story time. Right!"

She quickly took a few steps, then settled herself on the ground, facing the dwarves, and drawing attention to the horizon, where a lone mountain thrust into the sky. This did divert them for a few moments, but most settled to listen to her after just a bit. At least their gazes kept being drawn to the mountain behind her.

It did have a downside, she discovered. The only ones willing to come sit with her were Bilbo and Gandalf. Thorin and Balin sat to the side where they could see their companions and the mountain. She sighed.

"Well, lassie? What's the story?"

Dwalin watched her with narrowed eyes. She sighed again.

"Well, keep in mind I am still the girl you've seen this whole time, okay? I just have a rather...peculiar...history. I've shown Gandalf, Thorin, and Balin the proof of this. Bilbo has always known. I had to leave my proof in Rivendell, however, so Lord Elrond could use it to tell my father about me, and convince him of a lot of things. Like how I exist, how I could be so young, and...how he could have fallen in love with a Dragon without knowing it. He had no idea, you see."

They stared at her with disbelief. That made very little sense. She squirmed a little uncomfortably. Then she spoke again, trying not to babble so much this time.

"I guess I should just get it all out there. I was born as an egg in the first Age, I was spelled not to hatch until someone who cared about me had me, and I was found and hatched almost fifty years ago by an adventurous Hobbit lass who then adopted me into her family. They raised me. Since my mother was shifted into an elf form when she met my Dad, he didn't know she was a Dragon. Long story short, my mother was killed, my father didn't know about me, and after thousands of years I was taken in by Hobbits. Ummm, I guess the last thing is that my father is a rather prominent elf lord. I know all this from a rather sturdy book my dragon mother left me. Any questions?"

They just stared at her like she'd gone insane. Thorin spoke up.

"It's true. I saw the book in question, and Gandalf confirms that she is who she says she is, and that she has never lied to or spelled us."

They all took a few minutes to take this in. It was a lot of information to process. Finally, Dwalin decided to say something. He had quite a gleam in his eye.

"Will she be helping us against Smaug, then?"

Luin was surprised at the uproar that comment caused, though not as surprised as Dwalin. While Thorin, Balin, Gandalf, and Bilbo were shouting at Dwalin, Dori hit the startled dwarf on the back of the head with a great deal of force and proceeded to shout loud enough to drown out everyone else.

Not that they were shouting long, as everyone was quite stunned to see the dwarf that was usually so 'proper' lose his cool so thoroughly. Even Nori and Ori had never seen him quite so...loud. Oh, he could lecture with the best of them and make you feel smaller than a speck, but he never...yelled.

Luin was just grateful for the support and acceptance he was showing.

"Dwalin Fundinson! How dare you! That, that...I have no words for how cowardly and shameful that was! Using a child like that! Sending her to her death! In case you hadn't noticed, she is far too tiny to do anything against the Great Fire Drake of the North! She could barely hold up two dwarves, while Smaug could decimate an army of them! After she'd treated us like family, too! And futhermore..."

Luin wasn't sure how she felt about being called 'tiny', and she was fairly sure reminding the others that Smaug could kill an army while there were only fifteen of them heading to face him wasn't the best way to lift morale...but she was thankful for the sentiment anyway. It was certainly a change from 'we're lucky you didn't eat us in our sleep!'

Still, the longer the lecture went on, the worse she felt for Dwalin. It wasn't his fault he instantly thought of the strategic value of having a dragon on their side. He was a warrior that wanted to save the lives of his kin and reclaim their home.

She doubted he had remembered in that moment that said dragon was a child. Indeed, the longer Dori went on, the more ashamed Dwalin was looking. He couldn't even look at her now. She finally couldn't take it anymore, and decided to step in.

"Enough, Dori! I appreciate the thoughts, but really! He's a warrior! What did you expect his first thoughts to be? I'm sure if he had taken the time to think about it, he'd have realized all that himself! He is in no way a coward or a shame to his family!"

As Dwalin looked up at her finally in surprise and Balin gave her a look of gratitude she continued.

"Why don't we all calm down, and I will tell you the rest of the story. There is a very good reason that I won't be able to come with you to the mountain, and it's not because I don't want to. I wish I could go with you and protect you all, but I'd really be a horrible liability. Not an asset."

She settled back into her story spot and waited for everyone to sit down once again. Then she told them everything.

"It actually started when the very first Dragons were created, as Eru saw the potential of them, and worried over the horrors His children would face if something wasn't done..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Finally! We get to see Glorfindel! I hope it's everything you've all been expecting. It's certainly my longest chapter yet, but I didn't want to split it up. I still don't own the Hobbit. Oh, I've also written a side story called Ancalagon's daughter, that is basically the story of Glorfindel and Alassiel. It's mostly a rehash of information you already know, just from their perspectives with a little more detail. I'll hopefully have it out in a day or two. I hope you like it.**

Elrond and Galadriel waited with feigned patience in the entry courtyard. News had come from the scouts that a group of elves containing Lord Elrond's twin sons and Lord Glorfindel would be arriving shortly. While they weren't looking forward to the conversations about to take place, they felt they were as prepared as they could be.

They had read the entire history of Alassiel daughter of Ancalagon and Ashreth, paying particular attention to her thoughts, feelings, and experiences surrounding Glorfindel. They had bookmarked the pages containing the information about Eru's gifts to Dragons, and several others they thought might help. Now they just had to share all of it.

As the group finally came into sight, they had second thoughts. Galadriel turned briefly to Elrond and spoke mentally.

"It will probably go better if they are not so dirty and tired. I suggest we tell them tomorrow morning."

He tried not to feel too relieved at the brief reprieve.

"Agreed."

He turned forward in time to greet his sons.

"Welcome home. How was your visit? Is Arwen well?"

As the horses were taken away he led them up the stairs. After all of their greetings were finished, Glorfindel turned to Galadriel.

"How fortunate are we to be blessed by your presence, my Lady! I had thought we'd pass on the road, yet I am pleased to be able to greet you more leisurely. Did something happen with the Council to delay you? I am sorry I could not make it back in time to participate."

She smiled at him with serene warmth.

"You flatter me, my Lord. No, it was not a matter for the Council that delayed me. Or rather, not a matter for the whole Council. Gandalf shared some rather...interesting news but the news that delayed me came from the Shire."

He interrupted.

"The Shire! Now that is a strange place to receive news from. I've only heard truly diverting news from there a handful of times! Do they need assistance, as they did that horrible winter?"

One of the twins, Elladan, jumped in.

"Or does it have to do with that mysterious young elf we heard word of a few decades back?"

Galadriel looked at him, surprised. Elrohir jumped in.

"Ho oh, it does brother! So tell us, grandmother...is the child well? Has dear Belladonna finally agreed to bring her? Oh! Is she here right now?"

His eyes sparkled with anticipation as the other two started to grin. She sighed.

"You are all too smart for your own good. Yes, it has to do with the elf child. No, Belladonna did not bring her. I am sorry to say that she passed some years ago. The girl was here with her hobbit brother, Belladonna's son Bilbo, briefly. Unfortunately, we were unable to keep her here. She has quite the mind of her own. Anything else will have to wait."

She gave them all a Look as they continued to pester her for answers, and they subsided. Honestly, they acted like elflings half the time. Elrohir and Elladan at least had the excuse of being only a few thousand years old, but Glorfindel! She knew it was mostly the way he dealt with everything that had happened to him in his long life, but he was really no help in keeping the twins in line.

Indeed, he was the first to volunteer when they decided to invite others to one of their many orc hunts and could often be found nearby when they pulled one of their many pranks. He was a nightmare for diplomacy.

Indeed, she had heard that Thranduil had asked Elrond not to include him with any more diplomatic visits. Not that the Elvenking would dare to keep him out if he wanted in...but Elrond did his best. She allowed the smallest of amused smiles to grace her lips.

Thranduil had been rather pompous for the last few millenia, anyway. She sighed, amusement waning. He had been so devastated by his wife's loss.

She didn't see the others looks as they gave their farewells and made their way to their rooms to wash the dirt of the road off and make themselves presentable for dinner. They were all dying of curiosity now.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, as they all caught up and the twins gave their father Arwen's well wishes. They expressed their sadness of the news of Belladonna's passing, and tried to get more information about her children. They didn't understand why Elrond and Galadriel were being so close mouthed.

Apparently they had given orders to the others, also, because no one would share anything other than they'd been through and had minds of their own. It was very frustrating. As Elrond noticed that they were getting upset, he did his best to calm them.

"Peace. There is indeed more information than we are telling you, but it must wait till the morning. Rest tonight, and allow the cares of the road to drift from your minds."

They grumbled, but millennia of experience told them they would get no more. They allowed the conversation to pass to other things. They all slept a little restlessly that night, though, and were up bright and early. They were rather surprised that Elrond and Galadriel had still beaten them up.

As they waited for Glorfindel and the twins to wake up, Elrond and Galadriel debated on whether or not to include the twins in the discussion.

On the one hand, if they tried to exclude them it would instantly clue all of them in that the elf child had something to do with Glorfindel. Would he want company for support during all of the revelations?

On the other hand, the child did have something to do with Glorfindel and he might prefer to have no witnesses to his private history.

They settled on a compromise. They decided that they would tell him that they had a great deal of shocking and personal information to give him, and let him decide whether to have the twins included or not.

This argument finished just in time to have said elves show up. As they joined them at the head table, Elrond spoke up.

"Lord Glorfindel, we have some things to discuss with you when you have finished your meal. There will be quite a lot of rather personal information. If you wish to have my son's join you that will be acceptable, but as I have said it is rather personal."

Glorfindel stared at him. Elrond was never this formal unless there were foreign dignitaries and pranks involved. He almost felt as though he was in trouble. What could he have to tell him?

Did it have something to do with the young elf child? He doubted it, for their was no way he could have a child that young and his wife had been missing for Ages. He felt the familiar pain at that thought. Perhaps the child had found some information?

As incredibly unlikely as that was, he found that he couldn't think of what else it could be. Not with the expressions on his old friends faces. Did he want an audience for that? He pondered. Yes, he decided. If he was to finally hear news of his lost love, a little moral support would be welcome.

Also, it would prevent them from prying. He doubted he'd be in much condition to talk about it, afterwords.

"Let them come. If it is anything close to what I fear, I would rather they hear it from you than have to tell them myself."

They were surprised that they were taken to Elrond's favorite sitting room instead of his study. He almost never allowed anyone into it, as he kept it as his personal retreat. It was open and airy, yet it's location kept outside noises to a minimum and kept others from hearing anything from the inside.

A delicate waterfall tumbled musically down a cliff just outside one window, and the others opened out in delicate arches with beautiful views of the valley. Indeed, it was one of the most private places in the entirety of Imladris. Glorfindel found his unease growing. While the room was designed entirely for relaxation, just being in it put him on edge. He firmed his shoulders and turned to Elrond.

"I am ready. Tell me what is going on. Please."

Elrond waved them all to sit, yet Glorfindel found he could not even as the others settled as best they could. The twins were on the edge of their seats, and even Lady Galadriel seemed a little tense. You could not tell from her face, but there was a slight tension in her frame that Glorfindel had not seen since he stood with her as her only daughter departed for the sea. He suppressed the urge to pace. Elrond pinned him with his gaze.

"I know it is a struggle, but you need to sit more than any here. I have something for you to read."

As Elrond walked away, he forced himself to sit in the chair the Lady indicated. It was in the best place for light, and there was an end table next to it that could be used for heavy tomes. He wondered at it, briefly.

His mental question was answered when he saw what Elrond held in his hands. It was the most beautiful Book he'd ever seen. The glimmering blue binding glowed in the sunlight, and there was no mistaking that golden hue for anything else but precious metal.

A rather random thought popped into his head. It must be extremely heavy. His attention was recalled to Lord Elrond as he paused.

"Before I give you this, you must promise that you will do nothing to harm it. Some of the information it contains will upset you, but it is the only one of it's kind and it is very precious to more than just you."

He found the phrasing of that odd, but ignored it as the excitement built in him. This had to hold the answer he'd been searching for Ages for. No other book would have been able to survive so long. Indeed, it's why he hadn't bothered looking for such a thing.

He promised solemnly, then reached out shaky hands to receive it. As he settled it on the table he missed the look exchanged between Elrond and Galadriel, but the twins didn't. They struggled with their impatience, but managed to keep quiet. They were finally starting to figure out where this was going.

As he opened the first page, he felt tears come to his eyes. The words themselves didn't penetrate, but he'd recognize that writing anywhere, even after all this time. He was a little startled as Elrond gently turned to a ribbon he'd obviously used as a bookmark.

As he looked up at his friend, he was reassured by the gentle understanding he found there.

"I have taken the liberty of bookmarking the pages I thought she would most want you to read. It may seem strange, but it will make sense. Just remember she loved you dearly and you will be fine. Now, start here and read until the next bookmark, then open it to the blue one and read the rest of it from that point on. This might take a while, so let us know if you need anything. We will be here for you."

He nodded his thanks as his friend settled into his own chair. He was a little disconcerted that none of them were even pretending to read something else or converse together, instead choosing to watch quietly.

Deciding to ignore them, he turned back to the Book, eager to discover what his bride had left for him. He was understandably confused that the first pages he was to read were all about Dragons. He pushed his temper back down.

Elrond obviously thought this was important, and his dear one had taken the time to write it down so she must have thought so also. As the minutes ticked by, he found he couldn't believe what he was reading.

Why would Eru have anything to do with those beasts? How could a Dragon be anything other than a vicious, dark beast? And how would she have known all of this? He remembered that time long ago.

He had been searching for information on these very creatures as well as any others Morgoth was gathering when he was ambushed by orcs and subsequently saved by his sweet Lady. How could he have missed this information? How had she discovered it?

As he continued reading he learned of the ability of Dragons to appear as something else. He felt a small, traitorous fear start to settle in his gut. He pushed it away and continued. The further he read, the harder it was to ignore that feeling.

As he came to the end of the first pages Elrond had marked for him, that described Dragons and their creation and abilities, he took the time to pause and take several deep breathes. This information was challenging everything he'd ever believed, and a hatred he had nursed for Ages.

He stared ahead blindly for a few minutes, just trying to process. He was distracted when a glass of water was held in front of his face. As he struggled to focus on it, he felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder. He looked up into Elrond's understanding face. He was grateful, then, that he had such friends that knew him so well.

He took the water and gulped it down in one long swallow, then took a deep breath, turning back to the Book. He hesitated briefly, then turned to the blue bookmark. He wasn't sure he was ready for this, but he knew he needed to do it. He needed to know.

As he started to read the pages, they confirmed what he'd been dreading. His wife was a Dragon. He was sure he'd feel angry, but instead found that all he felt was a terrible grief. He buried his face in his hands as tears streamed down his cheeks.

He wished she had told him. He would not have hated her for it, how could he? She had saved his life, taken him into her home and nursed him back to health, and treated him with such tenderness and caring. She had loved him, he was sure of it.

Even after all this time, and this new discovery, he would never be able to think otherwise. As tears streamed down his face, he felt himself squeezed from either side. Apparently his tears had been too much for the twins.

They had waited patiently as different emotions chased themselves across his face, as he went from sad to angry to confused. They had held themselves back as their father gave him comfort and understanding, but they couldn't do it anymore. They had very little idea as to what was going on, but they knew their friend was hurting.

He took comfort from the care they were giving him as best he could. He reached up and squeezed their shoulders as best he could, then turned back to the Book. He needed to discover the rest. What had happened to his dear Alassiel?

Had the dead Dragon he'd seen outside her cave been her and he just didn't know it? He found he couldn't really believe it. He felt he'd have known her, no matter what her shape. Even if the thought would seem unlikely to others.

The twins stayed where they were for a few minutes, reading over his shoulder. Eventually they returned to their seats. The thoughts and feelings being shared seemed to be too private.

They'd got the basic point, though. His wife was a Dragon. That didn't hate elves. Okay, they were even more confused than they'd been before, but they were more willing to be patient now. This was obviously very difficult for him.

Glorfindel continued to read, oblivious to his shadows and their departure. He was caught up in reading their story from her perspective. He was astonished as he came to her description of the voice she heard as she feared for his life as he lay sick with fever.

He was in awe that Eru would have been so concerned with his life. This was obviously where she had gotten the information she had added to the first part of the Book that Elrond had made him read first.

Her personality flowed from the pages. It almost made him laugh, at times. He felt tears fall down his face once more as a warm feeling enveloped him as she poured her heart out to the pages. She had truly loved him back.

As she spoke of his departure, and her plans to leave her mother, he started to dread the ending. There were still several pages to go, but would it even include what had happened to her? Had her mother killed her when told her plans? Would he ever know?

He did his best to calm himself. That attempt was shot when he turned the page and discovered the news she had never been able to tell him. He found himself almost hyperventilating as he tore through the next pages, describing her worry of his reaction and her delight that they were to have a child.

He was jarred out of his focus when he turned one of the last pages and the writing abruptly changed. He stared at it in shock. With dread growing in his heart, he realized that this new writer was her mother. He was going to receive the news after all.

He forced himself to finish, reading of the decree of Morgoth and the betrayal of Ancalagon. Of his beloved's death, and the measures her mother had taken and planned to take to care for his child. Of her love for her daughter and her grandchild. Those were the last words in the Book.

As he stared at them, he pieced them together with what he had found. A blue dragon dead at the collapsed entrance to the cave. The torn down trees and scorched earth that proclaimed a humongous battle between Dragons had taken place.

He had cursed the beasts, believing they had caused the death of his Beloved. He had grieved, and he had hated. Now he finds out that the Dragon that had died had been his mother in law, and she'd obviously been doing her best to protect his child.

He grieved for that nameless child. No, not nameless. The dragon matriarch had given his child a name. Luin Leuthil. Blue Gem. He wondered if the egg was still there by some miracle. He had never gone back, but he knew that the mountain range the cave had been in had not fallen entirely to the sea.

The fact that this Book existed was proof of that, as well. As he pondered that fact, he wondered how Elrond had come by it. What other news did he have? He tore his attention from the pages and their precious writings, and turned a burning gaze on the Elven Lord.

"Where did this book come from?"

Elrond found himself struggling not to shift nervously in his seat. He was pleased with how well Glorfindel was taking things, but knew that the other Lord's emotions were rather...unstable at the moment.

The next bit of news would most likely either send him into a rage, shock him into a stupor, or make him deliriously happy...or any and all of the above in no particular order. He cleared his throat. After a look to Lady Galadriel, which she met with a flat stare (he asked you!), he turned back to the grieving elf.

As he struggled to find words, he glanced at his sons. Right, they needed a bit of background.

"Would you mind terribly if we caught up my sons?"

At the rather impatient gesture of assent, his did his best to sum the situation up in as few words as possible.

"Eru gifted dragon children the gift of choice, and they usually chose Eru and the Valar over Morgoth. Glorfindel's wife was one such child. Dragon's have the ability to change their shape. He didn't know. Morgoth discovered Eru's gift and ordered all the children killed and all dragon's to kill any more they found, and to never have children. Glorfindel's wife was killed and her mother left a record of the decree..."

He paused a second, watching as Glorfindel's jaw worked.

"His wife and he had created an egg. She birthed it after he was gone, and he never knew of it. Her mother spelled it to hatch in the presence of one who knew what it was and would care for it, but was never able to give it to him."

As they stared in shock at Glorfindel, Elrond slowed and softened his words.

"Now comes the part you're most curious about, my friend. This Book was discovered in a cave by an adventurous hobbit lass as she hid from orcs. She took the Book and a few other things home with her. Her name was Belladonna Took. She stayed in the Shire and married a nice hobbit lad, eventually having a child, a boy they named Bilbo.

Shortly after that she seemingly adopted a stray elf child, though no elves could say where she was from. The elves followed the wishes of the Shire's Lord, and stayed away. The child's name...was Luin Leuthil Baggins."

He held Glorfindel's gaze steadily, as the other elf started to understand what he was saying. Disbelief, wonder...good. No anger. He heard a choking noise from the couch the twins had seated themselves on. Elrohir, the more impulsive one, spoke suddenly.

"Wait...didn't you say Belladonna's elf child had been here with her brother, but you hadn't been able to convince her to stay? Does that mean she's out in the wilds with only a _hobbit_?!"

Elrond closed his eyes.

The expected explosion was rather spectacular. Though Glorfindel did have the patience to hold it in as they explained that she could indeed protect herself as she could take her mother's form and besides she had snuck out without permission...of course, she'd had her brother with her so felt she didn't need their permission.

It wasn't until they had to share the fact that they snuck out to follow their Company that things got...exciting. Because then they had to share that the Company was a group of mostly single male dwarves led by Thorin Oakenshield to take their home back from Smaug, the last great Dragon.

Several hours later, Elrond was left staring mournfully at his once beautiful room. The furniture was beyond saving, and several of the arches would have to be reconstructed. Several walls had cracks. He should probably have some specialists make sure it was still structurally sound. The only things whole in the entire room were the chair Lady Galadriel had been sitting in and the table the Book was still sitting serenely on.

His son's had certainly been no help, though at least they hadn't joined in. Though now it looked like they were all set to join Glorfindel as he charged after his daughter, whether to bring her back or skewer some dwarves or both was up for debate.

Either way, all three of them were currently getting provisions and arranging a group to go with them. That had been the only thing he'd been able to get them to agree on, however reluctantly.

He was rather relieved that it appeared Glorfindel was accepting her, and that she would shortly have him as a guard. If he didn't drag her back, of course. Though that might be a task and a half when your daughter could turn into a fire breathing Dragon.

He spared a thankful thought he'd never had to worry about that with his children, and found he had a great deal of respect for Belladonna and her husband. He sighed, picking up the Book and turning his back on his beloved room.

It would be far safer locked up in his study for now. He supposed he couldn't blame Glorfindel. If it had been an under-aged Arwen...he wouldn't still be here. He just hoped she forgave him when her father finally caught up to her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Still don't own the Hobbit. Thank you, everyone for your kind and helpful reviews. They make me want to give this my best, which can only make the story better. Hopefully. :) Anyway, new chapter, yay! Another thing to note is that I'm going to start posting my side story, Ancalagon's daughter, today as well. Today will be the first three chapters, or Alassiel's perspective, and tomorrow will be the last three chapters, or Glorfindel's perspective. I know some of you have been curious about how much Glorfindel really knew, so this is my reply to that. (Especially you, Nimrodel. Consider this a gift!) Also, huge thanks to Narsil. I've been kicking around the idea of a sequel, and he's given me so many great ideas that I think it might actually be possible...so it might actually get written sooner rather than later. Sorry to all you Elf of the Shire fans, but I will continue to work on that also. It'll probably be easier once this is done, so I won't feel like I'm just repeating things a little differently. Enjoy!  
**

Luin waited extremely impatiently at the bottom of a gorge for Bilbo to come back from scouting. She was surrounded once again by overprotective dwarves. She was actually starting to remember the looks of distrust and the avoidance with fondness, it was so bad.

She hadn't realized it at the time, but when she chose to sit in front of the mountain to tell her tale, she'd created a powerful image for the dwarves.

As she'd told them of how she'd lost her mother to the worst Dragon the world had ever seen, they'd looked to their home and thought of their own losses to a Dragon.

As she'd spoken of the gifts that Eru had given to her people, they'd thought of the kindness he'd shown their Race.

As the rising sun had lit up her features, it had highlighted her youth and innocence and they'd thought of the dwarves back home and their reasons for doing this.

As she'd sat and waited apprehensively for them to process all the information she'd given them, and the most suspicious had snuck confirming glances at Thorin, they had all been reminded of all she'd done on for them so far, and of the sweet girl they'd journeyed with.

By the time they had readied themselves to descend the rocky steps, there was not a one of them that wanted to see her harmed. If anything, the understanding that she was still supporting them on this quest even though she'd be in far more danger from Smaug than anyone had been a little humbling. Especially since she was risking the only family she had ever known.

The worst part, to her, was that it reminded them how young she was, and their ingrained instincts of protecting their children were all coming out. Even the young ones were doing it! They'd briefly fought over which family should adopt her for her own protection, but Bilbo had actually put a stop to that.

He had been a little offended that they had forgotten that his family had adopted her long before they'd met any dwarves, and she had an elven father out there somewhere, as well. The realization that they'd need the elf's permission as well as Bilbo's had made them table the discussion for a while.

Still, it meant that they all treated her as a child of their families, and as honored as she was she was getting rather sick of it. She couldn't go anywhere alone, they all felt it was their right to throw their two coins in on anything she tried to do, and they fussed worse than mother hens about her health and safety.

She was really starting to feel rather smothered. In any case, the entire Company was acting like Smaug was about to jump out of every bush and tree, which was just ridiculous. She had taken care of herself just fine up to now, and saved quite a lot of their lives! She wasn't an infant!

She really hoped they calmed down, soon. Of course, the fact that a large group of wargs and orcs seemed to be looking for them wasn't helping with that. She _really_ hoped Bilbo came back with some good news.

Well, the fact that the orcs hadn't found their trail yet was heartening. The downside being a rather large bear. She had offered to fight it off, but had absolutely everyone jump on that idea.

Besides the 'we couldn't put you in that kind of danger' there was Gandalf's incredibly unhelpful and uninformative 'No! You mustn't harm him!' and Thorin's more reasonable 'and attract the attention of every orc from here to the mountains?!'

So they were once again running for their lives, and she wasn't even allowed to attempt to shoot the bear. They barely made it into the house Gandalf had promised them. After the bear had been closed out and the door barred, she discovered the reason the wizard was so adamant he not be harmed.

Apparently he was a Skin-changer, and potential friend. That didn't like dwarves very much. At Gandalf's concerned look at her when he said that, she surmised that he might be able to tell she wasn't an elf. She really hoped Gandalf would be able to talk quickly enough to calm him down when he finally came back.

In the meantime, they'd all been running for quite a while, and the extra energy was coming down as the fear wore off. She settled down next to Bilbo on some straw. As she tossed and turned a bit, he started to very quietly sing a lullaby their mother used to sing to them. She smiled at him, then let her heavy eyelids close.

She didn't even wake when their host arrived. He stopped next to her briefly, looking at her in confusion. He'd found the scent that he could not place, but he didn't understand it. At the protective stare of the little creature next to her (who also smelled...different) he turned away. He would hear their story in the morning.

Luin woke up as a large bee landed on her nose. Almost going cross eyed to see it, she was startled at it's size. She'd never seen a bee that large. Of course, it's size made it easier for her to see how adorably fuzzy it was.

She had never had to worry about bee stings, so she was completely unafraid. She lifted a gentle finger under it and carefully coaxed it to her hand. She sat up very carefully so that she could see it better. As it buzzed around her palm, she gently touched it with a finger. That fuzz really was as soft as it looked! She giggled as it buzzed confusion for a moment, then watched as it flew away.

As a shadow fell over her, she was surprised as she looked up to see a giant of a man standing nearby. She'd never seen anything quite like him. It must have been the same for him, as he looked her over, apparently confused. After a moment he shrugged, then spoke.

"Your companions are eating. It's this way."

She had never heard a voice quite like his, lower than she was used to and with a deep rumble in it somewhere. She thought she rather liked it. As he turned to head to the others, she found her voice.

"Thank you so much for allowing us to stay. I know it can be very trying to have such a large group drop in unannounced. Thank you for taking care of us anyway."

He looked back over his shoulder, appearing unsure as to what to say to that. After a moment, he settled for a nod and kept going. She was pleased to see the large table filled with food. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. She was a little surprised there was no meat, but the smell of freshly baked bread was heavenly and the honey proved to be one of the best things she'd ever tasted.

As the others spoke around her she allowed herself to relax. She doubted they'd be staying long, and she was determined to enjoy herself while she could. Her attention was caught when their host started to speak. She felt no need to join the following conversation, choosing just to listen as she ate, until he spoke of Azog's enslavement of his people.

As she observed the remnants of manacles on his wrists, she gasped in horrified understanding. Bilbo decided to join the conversation at that point, noticing the same thing she did. He asked about Beorn's people. Her eyes filled with tears as he confessed that he was the only skin-changer left.

She had her hand out on his arm before her brain even finished processing. He jerked under her hand, and looked at her wide-eyed. As he took in the tears on her face and her caring and understanding expression, he reached over and patted her hand awkwardly. Then he withdrew his hand and his arm, obviously uncomfortable with her touch.

She pulled her hand back quickly, a little saddened by his reaction. She took it to mean that he had been alone so long he was no longer comfortable with touch. After a rather awkward moment he seemed to gather himself, and turned to Thorin to break the silence.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

Thorin straightened in his seat, drawing his dignity about him, but before he could speak Gandalf pushed himself into the conversation.

"Before Durins day, yes."

Beorn looked at him a little irritated. Still, he allowed his focus to shift to the wizard.

"You are running out of time."

Gandalf just nodded, not upset in the slightest. He leaned forward a little, to express his urgency.

"Which is why we must travel through Mirkwood."

He watched for Beorn's reaction. If any in the area would know how bad it would be in there, and how far the poison Radagast had spoken of had spread, it would be him. He was not encouraged by the bear man's expression. Or his words.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Goldur."

He looked away from Gandalf for a moment, turning his attention to the strange young elf in their midst.

"I would not travel those roads except in great need."

As she failed to quail beneath his weighty warning, his lips turned down slightly. Gandalf spoke once more.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe."

Beorn snapped his eyes back to the wizard.

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin."

His eyes started to stray once again to Luin, this time taking in her ears.

"They're less wise and more dangerous. They will not like you traveling with a very young elf, no matter what else she might be."

The entire Company stiffened, and shifted closer to Luin. The huge skin-changer nodded to himself, as if they'd confirmed something for him. He met the dwarf king's eyes. Thorin had been content to allow Gandalf to carry the conversation, understanding that he might get a better reaction from the unpredictable man than a dwarf would, but now he stood stiffly, ready to leap to her defense if need be.

He scowled at their much taller host, daring him to ask. Beorn looked him over, and simply shrugged, leaving any questions silent. He spoke to Gandalf once again, though he did not look away from the dwarves.

"It matters not."

Thorin did speak up at that, challengingly.

"What do you mean?"

Beorn turned his great head back to the lone girl.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive."

There, finally. Worry and a little fear. But not for herself, he did not think. For her companions. He nodded his head, deciding. Turning back to Thorin's shocked face, he spoke once again.

"I don't like dwarves. They are greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than themselves."

He picked up a small mouse that had been cowering on the table closest to him, doing it's best to avoid Luin. As he cradled it softly, he watched her curiously once again. Turning back to Thorin, he made his offer, continuing his declaration.

"But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Still don't own the Hobbit. Well, here's another chapter! It was a bit difficult. The characters just didn't want to do what I wanted them to do, so it might be just a bit choppy. Or you could love it. I'm not sure. Anyway, I just finished posting the last three chapters of Ancalagon's daughter, so that is now complete. Hope you enjoy!**

As the dwarves gathered supplies, Beorn managed to corner the young elf. She was as alone as he had seen her since her arrival, sitting with only the little bunny-like creature. He squatted down in front of them, putting his eyes at their level as best he could. As they stared back at him with a little apprehension, he took the time to study them. Such a strange pair.

Before he could speak up, the smallest seemed to gather himself.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mister Beorn. We would have truly been lost without you. It is very kind of you to allow us into your home, and to use your ponies and supplies."

Instead of answering immediately, Beorn shifted his head a bit to the side and stared at the Hobbit. As Bilbo started to shift a bit, uncomfortable under the close scrutiny, Beorn chose to speak.

"Such a strange creature. Much better manners than a dwarf. So close to the elf, too. So full of secrets."

He looked at Luin again.

"Not just you, either. An elf that is not an elf, and causes all my creatures to fear even as she seems filled with kindness and loyalty to her friends. That causes even me to feel the need to step quietly around a greater predator than I with just a touch. Yet whose eyes bear an understanding that I have found no where else. Tell me, what secrets do _you _hold?"

Luin found her mouth working, yet she could not seem to speak. She paled, then flushed, then paled again. She wanted to look at Bilbo for reassurance, but she could not seem to look away from Beorn's gaze as his eyes seemed to bore into her, trying to seek out all the private corners of her soul.

She found herself unable to stop herself from speaking without thought, without filtering her words in any way. Bilbo stiffened beside her as he listened, unable to stop her in time.

"My mother was the last Dragon that had chosen Eru and the Valar before me. She married an elf, and had me. As I lay vulnerable in my shell, a spell was placed upon me that I would survive until someone who knew what I was and yet would love me anyway found me. She was murdered by her father, and I stayed hidden for Ages until a hobbit lass found me, took me home and hatched me, and raised me as her child with her hobbit son."

She indicated Bilbo, still without looking away from Beorn.

"I guess you could say I sympathize, because even though I have my father's people and one evil Dragon, I am still the only one of my kind truly left."

She managed to finally stop her tongue, breathing hard from the babble. She stared at him wide-eyed. Why had she told him all that? She had felt no magic, so how had he managed it? The bear-man, in the meantime, found himself truly gobsmacked. He had never heard such a story, yet there was nothing but truth in her eyes. As he went over every observation he had made of her and her companions in his head, he found that he believed her.

"Show me."

As she stared at him with incomprehension, he repeated himself.

"Your other form. Show me. There is no one to see inside my hedge that has not already seen save myself. I wish to see. Show me."

She stared at him, then turned her head to Bilbo. He looked back at her, rather displeased, but gave her a look and a hand wave as if to say 'nothing to be done about it now, so you might as well.' She looked between the two males one last time, then took a deep breath and stood, backing away from them a bit and making sure she had enough room.

Then she shimmered, and the next moment there was a brilliant blue dragon glistening in the sun standing before them, surrounded by flowers. Beorn stood, and moved around her slowly. She turned her head to follow him, but otherwise held still to allow him his observations. As he gently touched one wing, she spread them slowly, doing her best to keep them below the level of the hedges. He let one big hand trace a line of gold on the leading edge.

She felt herself start to relax. He didn't seem to be upset. In fact, his face was filled with awe. He spoke, his low rumbly voice a whisper.

"Truly beautiful."

He spoke to Bilbo without turning around.

"So you would be the brother that she spoke of? Whose mother took her in?"

Bilbo cleared his throat rather nervously.

"Ah. Yes. My mother was a bit of an adventurous spirit, you see."

Beorn laughed, truly laughed, at that.

"The acorn has not fallen far from the tree, hmm?"

He took his hand away, and smiled a true smile at Luin. He seemed more relaxed than they had ever seen him.

"You may change back, now. You will need to be ready to leave soon."

His countenance seemed to darken briefly once more.

"The path you take is not an easy one, but I will do all I can to aid you. Stay on the path, and avoid any webs you might see. Do not drink the water, and if you see and elf...be very, very polite."

He seemed very concerned as he looked at Luin.

"I truly do not know how they would react to you. If you or your companions were willing, I would offer you a safe place to stay as they complete their journey."

As she made to speak up, he lifted a hand, silencing her.

"I know you will not allow it. I could tell from the beginning that you had made their quest your own. I only ask that you use great caution."

He sighed, lifting his eyes to check the position of the sun.

"You must leave soon. I suggest you finish any preparations quickly."

With that, he was gone, allowing his long legs to carry him swiftly to where the dwarves were just finishing saddling the ponies.

As Luin looked at Bilbo's worried face as he took in all that the skin-changer had told them, she cast her eyes around trying to find something to distract him. She saw something that she thought would work, and reached down to pick it up. As Bilbo focused his attention back to her, she opened her hand and smiled shyly.

"For Bag End."

He looked uncomprehendingly at the small acorn in her hand for a moment.

"As Beorn said, the acorn doesn't fall far from the tree. I thought it would be a good reminder, and a promise. That we will go home when this is done, and that wherever I go in the future, I will always come back to you, my brother."

Bilbo felt his eyes fill with tears, and he reached out to take the tiny thing, feeling more himself than he had since before the goblin tunnels. He raised his eyes to his sister's, which looked suspiciously moist themselves. He gave her a heartfelt smile, full of hope.

"Thank you."

She nodded, and took his arm. They walked peacefully back to the others. They didn't know what was to come, or what obstacles they might find, but they knew that they would always have each other. No matter how far apart they might be.

As they mounted up and prepared to leave, Luin found herself looking back at Beorn and his house. It had been a strange visit, but she found she would be sad to leave. As she met his eyes and found only honest care there, she marveled again at his reactions to her. Confusion, distrust, curiosity, understanding, awe, and finally acceptance.

She felt that if all creatures of Middle Earth were a bit more like Beorn, it would be a better place. She almost found it strange how quickly they had come to an understanding, though she supposed they had more in common than she could have guessed.

He looked around, then gave them a last warning.

"Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind."

Thorin nodded his thanks, then gave the signal to move out. As they set off swiftly, she raised her hand in farewell. She watched as Beorn raised his own, then turned away. She smiled to herself as she turned forward once more. She never would have believed how many true friends she'd make on this journey, that knew her as she was yet accepted her anyway. Such a motley bunch, too!

Her smile turned into a grin as she urged her pony to catch up to Bilbo.

They traveled as swiftly as the ponies could manage, finally coming in sight of the great gloomy wood they had sought. As Gandalf spoke of the Elven Road, she found herself staring in disbelief at the trees. She had never seen anything like this, and she could almost feel nausea rising just looking at them. She hated to think what traveling there could be like.

As Dwalin spoke of how lucky they were to have seen no orcs, she found herself responding without even looking at him.

"It wasn't luck, Dwalin. Beorn's been following us since we left his house."

As the others looked around in surprise, she tried to will herself off of the pony. It took a few tries, but she finally managed it. She fell in a heap as her feet touched the ground but managed to stand, if with a little bit of a sway, before anyone could help her. As Thorin, Gandalf, and Bilbo looked at her with concern, she managed to firm her stance.

"I'm fine."

They all looked at her as if they didn't quite believe her, yet allowed themselves to return to their previous conversations. She turned her head and managed to give a little wave to the bear. It seemed to waver indecisively for a moment, but eventually turned away to follow the ponies as they headed home.

The others might have given her moment of weakness more concern, but they were currently distracted. Gandalf had apparently seen something that had caused him to decide to leave with a great deal of urgency. She found herself unable to focus on the conversation at all, and only started to pay attention again as Fili took her arm.

He looked very concerned, having tried to get her to respond several times. When she finally acknowledged him, she gave him a rather wan smile.

"It's alright, I just need to get used to it."

His brows furrowed even more.

"Get used to what?"

"The forest. It's very sick."

He was shocked. "You can feel it?!"

She shook her head tentatively.

"Not really. It's something in the air, I think. My Dragon side seems to be very sensitive to it, but I'm pretty sure my elf side will start to combat it eventually..."

He found himself becoming more concerned, not less as she trailed off and her gaze seemed to wander and go a little unfocused. He would need to talk to Thorin about this. They would have to keep a very close eye on her. He felt worry coil in his gut, and really hoped their journey through Mirkwood would go very swiftly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for all of your encouragement, everyone! I really do appreciate every review I get! As I've said, they keep me going. With that said, yay for Mirkwood! I hope everyone is ready for elves and spiders. Oh, and I still don't own the Hobbit. Enjoy!**

Luin struggled as she almost tripped once again on an inconvenient tree root. She felt her stomach clench, and took a couple of deep breathes, praying that _this time_ she would not vomit. She swayed a little, feeling a strong arm steady her. It was Dwalin's turn right now.

She felt truly horrible, and it wasn't just her stomach. She had never felt so useless in her entire life as she had for the past week. At least her mind was a little clearer and she could mostly walk on her own.

They hadn't been in the forest an hour before she'd collapsed, vomiting uncontrollably. When she'd tried to change in her panic, to get away, to fly, she'd discovered that as bad as things were as an elf, they were ten times worse as a dragon.

She was just grateful she hadn't accidentally hurt someone, though she had terrified them with her writhing and screaming. As soon as she'd changed back, she'd passed out. She had woken up three days later, in Thorin's strong arms.

Bilbo informed her as he tried to get her to drink a little water that all of the dwarves had been taking turns carrying her, and that they'd all been incredibly worried. Things had been improving steadily for her since then, though she'd only been able to keep down a sip or a mouthful here and there.

She was getting more and more worried as time went on, though. It seemed as her mind was clearing, the others were getting confused and acting strangely. If she hadn't been so weak, she'd have tried to find the path they'd misplaced yesterday. Or what she was pretty sure was yesterday.

As it was, all she could do was struggle to keep up and watch helplessly as her companions seemed to fall to madness. Even Bilbo, who'd been the most coherent, was starting to behave oddly.

As Oin and Bofur discussed a tobacco pouch they'd found, which turned out to be Bofur's...(they were going in circles!) Bilbo seemed to manage to pull himself together enough to declare them lost. As Dwalin disagreed, declaring they merely needed to go east, Luin felt her heart sinking.

Bilbo was right, and how were they to know which way was east? They couldn't see the sun! She managed to force herself straight as she looked around a little wildly. It was then she realized that the webs Beorn had warned them about were very close to surrounding them...and Bilbo was missing.

Before she could completely panic, she saw his foot as it disappeared up into a tree. She relaxed, understanding that meant that he was going to find the direction for them. It was just as she'd started to calm that she felt a great force hit her in the back.

She was tossed forward so hard that her head swam and she fought to stay conscious as she hit the ground. She'd barely had time to groan before she felt herself picked up and twisted this way and that. A second later, she realized that she was covered in sticky web and that her companions were in similar circumstances.

She could barely make out a blob that she was sure was one of the others being carried off, and then she was moving too. She blacked out for a moment as the swaying jarred her, but she didn't think it had been too long before she regained consciousness.

As she did her best to peer around without attracting the attention of the unnaturally large arachnids surrounding them, she felt her heart shrink.

She was surrounded by bundles that weren't moving. She didn't dare try to change, afraid it would cause her the same problems she'd had before.

She would be no help vomiting and passing out, especially since the web was close enough that the vomit would have no where to go. She didn't think she'd be much use if she drowned. Eww, gross thought.

She did her best to bring her exhausted mind back to focus on their problem. She was a little encouraged when one of the spiders nipped one of the others and whichever one it was yelled and struggled. They weren't dead, then. At least, not all of them. Not yet.

She scolded herself for her pessimism. She seemed to be one of the best off at the moment, so she needed to do something! She twisted slightly, doing her best not to attract attention. She still had her daggers, and her bow, but she would have to move a great deal more to be able to reach them, which would attract the spider's attention.

As she debated with herself, she was relieved as something else seemed to catch the spider's attention and they ran off. Instantly, she was twisting and cutting herself loose. She used one hand to cling to her prison as she cut at the nearest dwarf bundle, and then there was another sword next to hers. She looked over and found Bilbo smiling at her in relief. She returned the smile, as relieved as he was.

This relief was short lived, however as he was attacked from the side by a spider and fell. She struggled to get over to him, yet found he'd taken care of it by the time she got to where she could see him. She nodded as he waved his sword at the remaining bundles, and she turned to finish cutting the dwarves down.

She assumed he'd release them once they reached the ground. As the last dwarf dropped (and she'd been counting, they were all here!) another spider attacked her. Apparently they were coming back.

As she defended herself, she forced the fear and panic back. She would do them no good if she died because she couldn't focus. She spared one last thought to hope that they'd freed themselves enough to defend themselves, then went on the attack.

As the spider fell, dead, she had to take a moment to lean on the tree as her head swam once again. She was so tired, and weak. Before she could force herself back upright, an elf jumped past, focused on the fight below her. She froze. Her dwarves!

Beorn had not spoken kindly of these elves, and while she was glad they were here to help, she couldn't help the fear that started to worm it's way back into her heart. She took a deep breath, then slowly made her way down the backside of the tree. As she peaked around it to assess the situation, she found herself directly behind a head of blond hair that was threatening to shoot Thorin.

She didn't even think of the fact that there were elves all over the place, or that she wasn't really in the shape to help anyone. She felt a burst of energy, and sprung forward, placing her dagger at the blonde's throat.

"I would kill you if you tried!"

As the body in front of her stiffened, she did her best not to sway. Perhaps this hadn't been the best idea, but he'd threatened one of her dwarves, and she couldn't just sit back and do nothing!

As she struggled to keep her stance straight and her dagger steady, she did her best to look over the clearing. She could barely see her companion's faces over the elf's shoulder.

They were looking at her with disbelief. The elves surrounding them were, too. What? It wasn't like she expected to take on an army of elves and save her friends all by herself. She swayed slightly, again. Oh wait. That was kind of what she was doing, wasn't it?

Before she could stiffen her stance once again, she found her knife hand grabbed and she was swirled around as the elf turned to face her. She had only a moment to notice how handsome he was and the fact that her own knife was now at her throat, before the motion caught up with her.

The elf looked astonished at the sight of her, and pulled the knife back just a little. This was probably a good thing, as she took that moment to turn her face down and vomit all over him. If it had been closer, she might have slit her own throat.

His expression quickly changed from surprise, to disgust. As he stepped back, withdrawing his support, she struggled to stand. Balin spoke up at that point, worried.

"Please don't take offense, lord. She's but a wee lass, and she's been sick ever since we entered these accursed woods."

At the elf's sharp look, he amended his statement.

"Ah, lovely, lovely woods?"

The elf snorted, then spoke.

"You speak truly, dwarf. These woods are not what they once were."

He reached out a long arm and steadied the girl before she could fall. Taking charge of the situation, he ordered the dwarves searched and their weapons taken. He turned back to the girl. Not a child of man, as he had first thought. She'd used the arm he wasn't holding to brush her hair back, probably hoping to avoid getting any more vomit in it than there already was.

He grimaced, trying not to think too hard about how he smelled. How she smelled. Which meant the distraction provided by the delicately pointed ear he'd glimpsed was welcome. As she struggled weakly to step away, he forced her still with the hold he still had on her arm, and reached his other hand to firmly brush back her hair.

Apparently he wasn't the only one to notice this time, as several other elves gasped and the dwarves started to struggle.

Most of them had been relieved of their weapons by this point, but the sound of steel being unsheathed said that they hadn't gotten them all. Indeed, he whipped his hand down to the girl's second dagger and barely made it up fast enough to catch the dwarf king's sword before it could be placed at his throat.

He whipped around, tossing the girl to the dwarf even as he disarmed him. Taking a long look at the sword in his hand, he found himself getting angry.

What was this young elleth doing traveling with dwarves, and why was she so willing to defend them?

What was a legendary elf sword that hadn't been seen in at least an Age doing in the possession of a dwarf?

He looked up to demand some answers, just in time to see the dwarf holding the girl gently and scowling at him as she leaned forward, retching once again. He felt a bit guilty for a moment, but forced it back. He was the Prince of Mirkwood, and these were trespassers.

His father had been clear. All trespassers were to be brought before him. So he straightened, held the sword point first towards the aggravating dwarf, and allowed his frustration to bleed through just a little.

"Where did you get this, and why are you traveling with an elleth?"

The dwarf straightened angrily, yet his hands were still gentle in their support of the girl.

"It was given to me, and she has been traveling in the company of her brother, who has journeyed with us."

"And where is this brother now? Not only a thief and liar, but a kidnapper as well. We shall see what my father has to say to this."

As the dwarves, and curiously enough the elf girl, looked outraged at this he ordered his elves to bind their hands and bring them along. Except for the girl. She didn't need bound, and was in fact now looking around rather frantically.

As she called for her brother, using both his name and the title of brother (what kind of an elvish name was 'Bilbo'?) one of the others put away his bow and scooped her up. She struggled weakly, but couldn't get away.

He frowned, turning away from her. He didn't have enough men to spare to search, and he didn't see any sign of a brother, but he would send a patrol to search as soon as he could. It wouldn't do to leave an elf lost and hurt.

He decided to make a quick circuit around the clearing as the others moved off. With a signal to Tauriel, she joined him. They saw no signs of an elf, and no signs of anyone leaving the clearing in any other direction, so they regretfully sped to catch up with the others. He'd send out that patrol, but he feared they would find no more than he had.


	22. Chapter 22

**Still don't own the Hobbit. So, here we get to see the elves, and their reactions to Luin. Or rather, their reactions to a tired and wary Luin. Next chapter we get to see the results of an angry and plotting Luin. It should be fun! At least...I had a lot of fun writing it...not to leave you in suspense, or anything. Anyway, look forward to tomorrow, but enjoy today. Also, thank you for all your reviews!  
**

Luin didn't bother to struggle as she was carried through the gates into the elves underground home. Which was kind of weird, right? Weren't elves supposed to prefer to live where they could see the sky? As the air cleared, and the forest seemed to regain it's health the closer they had gotten to this place, she'd found her nausea fading and a little strength coming back.

Now that they were here, she stayed where she was mainly to allow the elves to underestimate her. She couldn't do anything to help at the moment, but she would keep her eyes open. She remembered Thorin's words from the Goblin tunnels. She'd wait for an opportune moment.

She found herself a bit sad to be comparing the elves to goblins, but felt rather stubbornly that it was their own fault for being to rude and generally horrible. She watched with a bit of panic as most of the others were led away from her, heading further down. Only Thorin was pulled along next to her. She met his eyes, looking for reassurance.

He gave her a small smile, as though trying to let her know that it would be okay. She knew it was a lie. Bilbo was missing and possibly dead, the Company was captured by angry elves, and she'd been separated from all but him. Still, she allowed it to calm her a little.

She felt the small bit of calm leave her as she found herself staring up at the coldest elf she'd ever seen. Beautiful, yes...but so cold. She use her guards chest to hide her face. He should be useful for something, right?

Thranduil, Elven King of Mirkwood, found himself surprised for the first time in a great long while. He knew Thorin Oakenshield, and was sure he knew why he was here. But the young elleth...now she was a mystery.

He'd sent his son off to bathe after a very hurried report. The other dwarves had been searched and placed in cells in his dungeons. The dwarf king had been brought to him to interrogate, and the young elf was awaiting his decision on what to do with her.

Legolas had warned him that she seemed to care for the dwarves, and would likely try to help them escape if given the chance. He hadn't really believed it, but he'd seen the way they'd looked at each other as they had been led up to his throne.

He kept his face impassive, though he felt a large frown form in his mind. It was unnatural, the affection between them. Not because the king was a dwarf. Rather, because he was of the line of Durin. He had never had a truly pleasant interaction with any of their line.

Well, perhaps this one was different. He would do his best to be pleasant, and handle their interactions as those between equals...

No, this dwarf was EXACTLY like his ancestors. Rude, greedy, unreasonable, and insulting. He swept back up to his throne, cursing himself for lowering himself to the wretched creature's level in an effort to give the impression of equality. He would speak from above, and let this mortal understand he was beneath him, from his position of power.

He couldn't believe he'd been rattled enough to show the filth the ugly scars marring his face. As he sent the dwarf off, a small noise caught his attention. He had forgotten the elf girl entirely while he had raged at the dwarf, and she had to have seen everything...she wasn't looking at him, though.

She was staring after the dwarf as he was escorted to his own cell. She finally turned her eyes to him, and he almost recoiled. Sadness, loss, fear, and rage...he had never had an elf look at him with such an expression.

Here he was revered, for all his people knew that he would do anything for them, even if he did come off as cold. He might have disagreements with other elves (such as that pest, Glorfindel) but they never feared or hated him.

Well occasionally fear, it came with his position and personality, but never hate. If he'd been lesser than he was, he'd have groaned and run a hand over his face. As it was, however, he simply straightened a bit on his throne, then ordered the guard to find her a private room and place a watch.

He had a feeling now was not the best time to try to find out where she came from. Perhaps he would question one of the other dwarves (_not_ Thorin) in a few days, if she stayed so agitated.

In the meantime, he would allow her to wander a bit, with supervision, as long as she stayed away from the doors and the dungeons. Before that he would have the servants make sure she bathed, though. The smell had been atrocious. Perhaps a healer, also.

Luin laid on the incredibly soft bed she had been given, and worried. She had been allowed to bath by herself after she'd thrown a fit, but it seemed that was the only victory she'd had today.

Her brother was missing, her dwarves were prisoners, the wizard was absent, and she was a 'guest' to a bunch of elves that would probably kill her if they had any hint she wasn't entirely an elf herself. They were most certainly not the friendliest bunch.

She struggled to find anything positive about this situation. At least she knew the dwarves were mostly okay, she supposed. She'd been able to keep the broth they elves had given her down, as well. In fact, now that she was out of that wretched forest and her head had cleared and her stomach settled, she found she was starving.

Wait, she was supposed to be focusing on positives.

The dwarves were alive, she was alive, Bilbo might be alive...she gave up. It might not change anything, but she was going to have a good cry. She would try to be positive in the morning.

As she sobbed into her pillow, she failed to see the door open just a crack and then shut very quickly. She did notice when a familiar hand started to run through her hair softly. She shot up, barely managing not to shout.

Bilbo! She'd thought him lost in the forest! Was she imagining things? She ignored his shushing motions, and reached forward and deliberately pinched him. He gave a muffled yelp and she was satisfied. That was definitely Bilbo.

He gave her a mock glare as he rubbed the offended arm, but it melted as soon as her eyes teared up once again and she threw herself at him. He held her as tightly as she held him, and they sat that way for what could have been hours.

Finally she pulled away, wiping at her eyes. She stared at Bilbo a moment, her head cocked a bit to the side. He braced himself. He knew that look. Let the interrogation begin.

"Hey Bilbo? Not that I'm not ecstatic that you're here, but how did you get here? Did the elves find you? They haven't tried tossing you in the dungeon too, have they? Are the others okay?"

Before she could keep going, he put his hand over her mouth. She'd been getting louder as she'd continued. He listened intently for a moment. Nothing.

"Yes, yes, alright. I'll answer your questions, just give me a minute! And no, the guards do not know I'm here, so it would be nice to be quite and keep it that way, yes?"

She gave a half shrug, looking sheepish. He sighed, then took his hand from her mouth.

"As to how I'm here..."

He felt rather uncomfortable disclosing this, but he ignored the little voice at the back of his head that said that she couldn't be trusted to know. He'd known her his entire life, and if there was anyone he could trust in this world, it was her.

He fished out the precious golden ring and held it up for her to see. He was rather shocked when her face instantly changed, becoming focused and greedy. He quickly hid the ring in his hand, and used his other hand to force her to meet his eyes.

"Luin? Are you okay?"

He was extremely worried. He'd never seen her like that before, and he'd never felt such a possessive anger about anything as he had just then about this ring. He didn't want to feel that way again. He was relieved to see reason return to her gaze, though it was swiftly followed by horror.

"Oh, Bilbo, are you all right? I think I felt the gold lust there for a minute...I didn't think that I'd ever want gold so much..."

She blew out a shaky breath.

"Maybe keep that where I can't see it? Please?"

He nodded, slipping it back into his waist coat as she pointedly looked away. He sighed. One more worry on top of everything else. But they would face this together. He wondered if she hadn't felt the lust so strongly because of the magic in the ring.

Maybe it emphasized it, which meant he'd have to keep it out of sight of any that might be tempted by gold. Which was basically every Race but his own. He was a little bit pleased that he would have a reason not to tell anyone else, though he forced that feeling to the back of his mind. He didn't want to look at it too closely.

Shaking off that thought, he forced himself back to the present. After all, there might be someone coming by to check on her at any time. He hurried through an explanation.

"It's okay, Luin. I think the magic of the ring might have enhanced your reaction. Anyway, we need to hurry. You know how I was lost in the goblin tunnels? Well, there's a long and involved story to go with this, but basically I found this ring there and discovered it could turn me invisible. I used it against the spiders, and to sneak after all of you. I'm sorry I left you to worry, but I felt that it would be wiser if I kept hidden. With the mess we're all in, I can only guess I was right."

The both heard the sound of talking in the hallway, growing closer. He looked at the door frantically, then turned back to Luin to whisper a few final words.

"I've got to go. I'll try to find the others and their gear and look for a way out, but it might take a while. You be careful, all right?"

She nodded as he vanished, then turned to face the door as it opened. Apparently they were still trying to pretend that she wasn't a prisoner, because when the servant saw her awake, she asked if there was anything that she needed.

Luin gave her the best haughty look she had (which was actually pretty good) and sniffed.

"Some actual food, and privacy, is all that I require."

She then turned her back on the harried servant, ignoring her completely. The prince hidden on the other side of the door hid a grin. Well, it seemed that she was feeling better. Who'd have thought she'd be so spirited? Well, he supposed he should have guessed from how they met.

As the servant hurried past him and shut the door, apparently heading for the kitchens, he turned back towards the dungeons. The girl was a mystery, and he felt the best place for answers would be found in the cells. If he could trick any of them into telling him anything, that is. The stubbornness of the creatures was legendary, after all.

Legolas sighed. That had been an enormous waste of time. Once the dwarves had figured out what he was asking, they'd all refused to be baited, giving him nothing but a few threats of what would be done to him if he allowed any harm to befall the girl.

Some of them had been rather...inventive. Oakenshield had put a stop to it, however, telling them all to be silent. Not one of them had been willing to say a single word to him after that. While their loyalty was almost commendable, he found himself angry and frustrated that he left as empty handed as he came.

Where had the girl come from? Why was she traveling with dwarves? Where was her family? Why did the dwarves care so much about her? He growled to himself. All he had was more questions.


	23. Chapter 23

**Yay! Thank you everyone for all your reviews! They really help me feel like I'm actually accomplishing something here. I had a bit of fun with this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. I'm afraid some of the characters might be considered a little OOC...I just like to think we've never seen them in a situation quite like this one. Especially Thranduil. Anyway, still don't own the Hobbit. **

As the next day passed, Legolas found himself with a growing headache. He no longer found himself surprised by their young guests' spirit. Rather, he cursed it. He should have known she'd be trouble when the first thing she'd ever done was hold him at knife point, only to throw up on him immediately after.

Now he was getting constant reports from the guards. They'd had to give up any pretense that they were anything but guards by mid-morning. She had refused to stay in her rooms. Once she'd had breakfast (after sending it back, twice, for not being suitable) she'd practically flown all over the palace, poking her nose into everything.

She'd been turned away from the doors, and the dungeons (Four times!), and the king's private rooms. She'd found the stables and disrupted the animals, in particular his father's favorite war elk.

Before the chaos from there had even been handled, she'd found the kitchens. It had apparently been such a disaster that the head chef was currently weeping in a corner and his assistant had informed his Prince that lunch would be green salad with very few trimmings, and they'd be fortunate to have dinner at all.

He'd tried to enlist Tauriel's aid at that point, citing the fact that she was female and would thus have better luck. She had laughed at him and told him very seriously that she was in charge of the dungeons for at least the entire afternoon and couldn't possibly endanger the kingdom by leaving the extremely dangerous prisoners to anyone else. He would just have to find a way to catch the young lady himself. Perhaps he could try finding something to entertain her?

He cursed under his breath as he once again tried to corner the little menace. Lady his foot. As he heard yet another crash, he sped up. He had sent word ahead to seal the infirmary before she could get there, so hopefully that area would survive.

The infirmary was fine. She had finally been caught at the royal baths, and dragged back to her room, pouting the whole way. He was just glad to finally have some peace and quiet.

Of course, that would be when his father sent word that she needed to be fitted for suitable attire for the Feast the next night. He groaned. He would have to get a tailor, and guard him himself. He was almost positive that by this point any guard he tried to order to enter the room with her would volunteer for spider duty, or even mucking the stables.

One lesson from his childhood came to mind. 'Never give an order you can't enforce.' He didn't want to be the one to have to tell his father that the entire Guard had mutinied. He sighed. If he did this, no one could complain about having to guard her door. If they did, he could tell them that they could have babysitting (ahem, protection) duty next time.

With a slight smile at that thought, he ordered a tailor brought. The smile lasted until he was faced with her doors, and he remembered that he would actually have to go in. The smile turned into a pained grimace. The elves on either side of the door didn't hide their smirks very well.

He was rather offended, therefore, when she was positively angelic for the tailor's entire visit. He even gave her a pat on the head as he left! Legolas glowered at her behind his back. She smiled innocently back, which turned into an evil smirk as soon as the tailor's back was turned.

Humming to herself, she saw the tailor out politely, then skipped back into her room, just to pick up a book and settle to read. He scowled at her back and left, dutifully _not_ slamming the door behind him. Then he froze. Where had she gotten a book?!

He hurried away to check on the Library, hoping against hope that no damage had been done there. His father would kill him.

To his relief, the Library seemed intact. Unfortunately, as he left he found his father storming towards him looking...disheveled. His father never looked anything but perfect! He looked like he'd thrown on the nearest thing he could find, and was his hair...pink?! Legolas closed his eyes and groaned. Well, he supposed they'd discovered what she had done in the baths.

Luin was perfectly sweet to his father, all innocence and bewilderment. Thranduil wasn't buying it of course. He'd dealt with a great many elflings in his life, and several elves that acted like them.

He was slightly mollified when he finally got a small, sincere apology. It didn't please Legolas at all, though.

"I really am sorry, your Majesty. I didn't intend _you_ any harm. I was told that was Legolas' bathing room."

Thranduil's lips twitched as Legolas scowled fiercely.

"Even so, you should always know that there are consequences for your actions, child. No dessert tonight. I'll be forced to make it the week, if this color doesn't come out of my hair."

She beamed at him as Legolas choked and looked at his father in disbelief. That was it?!

"Oh, no, it's fine. There's a secret to it, but it'll come out quite easily..."

He stood there as his father and the girl that had just officially been upgraded to a young demon walked off, accompanied by his father's guards. He couldn't quite seem to shake off the shock. He didn't even notice that he'd failed to assign a guard to bring her back...

He didn't see her for more than four hours.

Luin collapsed into her bed, exhausted. Trying to keep up that level of energy all day (and balance driving the princeling who'd been so rude to her friends insane without making the king want to kill her) was a trial, especially since she hadn't had much energy to start with.

She really should have been on bed rest today to regain her strength. Oh well, they'd gotten a lot accomplished today. Bilbo had found the dwarves things, and managed to sneak some small items to them.

Mostly the sentimental things that they would truly miss if they had to leave them behind. Ori's journal. Gloin's locket. A few other nick nacks. He'd also gotten Nori his lockpicks in the hope that he'd be able to get them out, but it seemed the keyholes were spelled to only open with the actual keys. A disappointment, but not insurmountable.

Bilbo had discovered an exit to the river, so that was covered, but they hadn't been able to get to the weapons. The armory was used too often, and the dwarves weapons were on a table right in the middle where it would be immediately noticed if they went missing. Well, Bilbo had dared to sneak out a dagger or two for Fili and Nori, but that was it.

She had tried to convince Bilbo to sleep in here, with her keeping watch, but he had insisted that he was fine, and that she needed her sleep. She was very concerned about the deep circles starting to appear under his eyes, but he was adamant that he knew a place he could sleep for a bit.

She really hoped so, because they'd decided that tomorrow would be the perfect time to sneak everyone out.

There was one problem she hadn't told Bilbo about. She didn't think that she would be able to leave with the others. If the outfit Thranduil had commissioned for her meant anything, she would be forced to be at the feast and she doubted that she'd be able to sneak out in time to meet the others.

She might be able to create a distraction to allow them to leave, though. If today had proved nothing else, it had proven that the elf prince was easily riled. As she drifted into uneasy sleep, she couldn't help laughing a little at his expression when his father had taken her dessert. Her last thought was that her friends would have loved to have seen that. Especially Thorin.

Well, today was the day. She spent the morning in her rooms, to make herself easy to find for Bilbo. Sure enough, he slipped in with the servant bringing lunch. When they were alone he slipped the ring off (carefully keeping it from view), his eyes sparkling.

"Are you ready for this? I figure that if we wait an hour or two after the feast starts, the elves will be too relaxed and maybe even drunk to figure out what is happening quickly. All we have to do is get the keys, and then we're off!"

She smiled a little sad smile at his enthusiasm. Then she sighed as she was forced to burst his bubble.

"I can't go with you, Bilbo."

He gaped at her, shocked. As his face began to cloud up and he started to protest, she cut him off.

"If I try to sneak out with you, we'll have guards on us immediately. Thranduil is insistent that I come to the feast, and I am sure the Prince will make absolutely sure I am watched at all times. I couldn't be gone five minutes before there was a hue and cry, and that's if I was lucky."

Bilbo frowned, mouth working as he tried to find a rebuttal. She took his hands in hers and smiled sadly at him.

"It's okay, Bilbo. If Thranduil's reaction yesterday was any indication, I'll be just fine here. I couldn't go with you to the mountain anyway, and this might be the best place to leave me. You're almost there, after all."

He looked very reluctant, but finally nodded. She swept him into a hug, which he returned fiercely.

"You take care of our friends, and make sure you come back to me, you hear?"

She lifted one hand to wipe the tears that were starting to pool on her cheeks. He gave a small, hesitant laugh as he helped her, ignoring his own watery eyes.

"You are an amazing girl, Luin. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Never forget, your grandmother loved you, your mother loved you, our parents loved you, and I love you. Even the dwarves love you. So you be careful, and take care of yourself."

He tried to give her an encouraging smile, and if it wobbled a bit at the corners she wasn't going to say anything. Instead, she reached up and held his face with both hands.

"I'll be careful, brother. Just make sure you are too. Please take care of yourself, and take care of our friends. Tell them how much I wish I could go with you, and that I want all of them to be careful. They'd better come back for me!"

As he smiled at that, she gave him a last, fierce hug.

"I love you too, and don't you forget it!"

She felt the tears really start flooding at that, and was both grateful and furious that an elf took that moment to knock rather abruptly. She felt a brief kiss to her cheek as Bilbo slipped on the ring again and vanished, hopefully headed to finish his preparations for tonight.

As the tailor and his assistants entered, she did her best to hide her puffy eyes. As she met the elf's sympathetic gaze, she stopped bothering, instead straightening her back. If she couldn't go with them, she could at least try to help speed them on their way.


	24. Chapter 24

**Still don't own the Hobbit. Now that's out of the way, enjoy the chapter! The next one is giving me a little trouble. It's written, but I feel like I need to give it a little TLC before I post it...I don't know why, but Glorfindel gives me fits. So no chapter tomorrow (Sorry!) but a good long one Monday. There's always the side story that I don't think many of you have read...though I admit I don't like it as much as this one. As always, thank you for all your reviews!**

Luin took a deep breath, then nodded to the elves guarding the doors to the Hall. They nodded back, and then the doors were opening. She wasn't quite sure she was ready for this. As she saw all the elves turning, straining to see the strange elf child that had arrived with thirteen dwarves, she straightened her spine and lifted her chin.

She refused to be intimidated. She could do this, she _had_ to do this. For her friends, for Bilbo. She glided forward, her feet seeming to barely touch the floor. Legolas stared from his seat next to his father at the head table.

For a moment, he saw the beautiful Lady this child would become. Then he kicked himself and shook his head sharply. Yep, once again the bratty little elleth from before, if dressed very nicely.

He scowled at her discreetly from beside his father as Thranduil rose to greet her, bringing her to sit at their table. Like an honored guest. As his father met his eyes, he was sure the older elf was getting some kind of sick amusement from his son's ire and frustration.

He turned away, facing the rest of the Hall once more. If he couldn't avoid her, he'd ignore her.

As soon as the food was cleared away, leaving only small finger treats and wine (except in front of the girl, he noticed with a smirk. His father was keeping a sharp eye to make sure she only got water and juice), his father took that option away from him.

He'd been able to deflect his father's attempts to drag him into conversations with them for the most part, but he couldn't refuse when his father pointedly asked if he wouldn't offer the nice young lady a dance.

It wasn't as bad as he'd feared. She'd taken the time to 'accidentally' step on his feet a few times, smiling insincerely as she apologized for her 'clumsiness', but she seemed to be rather distracted.

He found himself worried about what could possibly catch her attention like this, and how had she managed to make him so paranoid after only one day?!

His question was answered as a guard ran into the room and approached his father. As the king listened, his eyes starting to cloud with anger, he abruptly sent the guard off with a few quick words, indicating for Legolas to follow him.

Forgetting for a quick moment the little demon next to him, he started to head to the nearest exit. His forgetfulness was a mistake, as he normally wouldn't have been taken in by something so simple as someone tripping him with her foot.

As he staggered, almost falling, she dashed through the door and slammed it behind her. In his face. Cursing mentally (his father would have been very unimpressed if he'd done so out loud, especially in this company) he tried to follow her.

He really did curse when he found out the door was stuck closed. Then he turned and sprinted for the next exit. His father could scold him later.

As it was, he discovered he didn't have time to track her down. The dwarves had escaped, and he had to get them back. Hopefully he'd find her with them when he caught up, and he could catch two birds with one net.

It was not to be. As he stormed back to the palace a little while later, he found himself cursing under his breath in every language he knew. Usually he tried not to lower himself to cursing like a common Man, but he had had a rather trying day.

To top it all off, he'd had Oakenshield of all people save his life, and the girl was still missing. Which meant she was probably still somewhere in the palace. He hoped someone had caught her already. He didn't fancy another day like yesterday.

As he took his orcish prisoner before his father, he found the Elven King in a towering fury. Oh, most wouldn't be able to tell, but he could. He found he completely understood. His father's feast had been ruined, his prisoners had escaped, and his borders had been violated by disgusting orcs. Of course he was extremely angry.

As Tauriel helped them interrogate the filth, he thought he heard a sound when the orc spoke of shooting the dwarven archer. He shook off the notion, distracted, as that information certainly set off Tauriel. Since when was she so close to the dwarf?! What had he missed these past two days while trying to keep the palace intact?!

As Tauriel was dismissed, he turned his attention back onto what was happening in front of him. He would have to corner her later. After he was forced to track down that little troll.

Tauriel knew she had company as soon as she left the throne room. She chose not to confront her shadow until she had almost reached the armory. As she turned a corner, she swept her arm out, snatching and reeling in a...girl child?

Ah, she knew who this must be. The young elleth that was giving Legolas so much trouble. She'd hoped for the chance to meet her. Still, she had somewhere she needed to be, so she would have to wrap this up quickly.

"Why are you following me?"

A set jaw, and determined glare. She was actually surprised when the girl chose to answer after a moment.

"You're going to help Kili, aren't you? I'm coming too!"

Her heart sank. She didn't have time for this!

"Oh no, you're not. You will stay right here until we find your family. Until then, you will just have to wait."

Tauriel was shocked by her response.

"But my family knows I'm with the dwarves!"

(Well, if Lord Elrond had chosen to tell her father about her, she was sure he knew by now... )

"Besides, my brother's with them! How do you think they got out? He let them out! Now they're on their own, and Kili could die! I can heal him! My mother...I can heal him. Please."

Now she was practically begging. Tauriel looked her over with a hard glance, then turned, dragging her with her into the armory. She just knew she was going to regret this. She tossed the younger elf a bow.

"Can you use that?" A nod.

"Yes. My daggers, too."

Tauriel dug through the pile of the dwarves weapons, which Luin was pleased to see was smaller than it had been, and handed her the daggers without another word. As she turned away to arm herself, Luin took a moment to look over the pile more closely. She was glad they'd gotten at least a few more out before they left. Though Dwalin would be upset to have lost his axes, Grasper and Keeper.

She didn't think any of the others had sentimental value. She debated bringing the large axes. She could carry them on her back and they could be a kind of shield, but she'd be useless with them in a fight and they'd slow her down.

She reluctantly decided to leave them. She did take the rest of Fili's dagger's though. She could use them, and they wouldn't weigh her down too much. The rest she left where they lay. Maybe they could negotiate them off of the elves later.

As she turned back to Tauriel, she got one last surprise, in the form of a lot of cloth to her face. Tauriel frowned at her as she looked down at the material, not sure what was going on.

"Put that on. I want to leave today, not a century from now. They'd stop you if they recognized you. There's a guard uniform and a cloak. You can hurry and change behind that rack. Just leave the dress there."

Pleased with Tauriel's thoughtful and efficient help, Luin did as she was told.

"Thank you for helping me."

A snort.

"I'm only helping because I think it would take longer to force you to stay than I have before my King orders the gates sealed. Anyway, it shouldn't be too dangerous with me to protect you and the orcs gone chasing the dwarves."

She paused.

"Also , you're a healer, you said. I know the basics but...it would be reassuring to have someone along that might be able to assist me."

Luin smiled at her as she rounded the corner of the weapon's rack. She didn't say anything else, though, as the older elf looked her over and nodded her head sharply, once. Tauriel took her own cloak and led them from the room. She might have done without it, but it would look suspicious for one of them to have a cloak and the other not.

Indeed, the guards at the gate barely glanced at Luin before turning back to Tauriel, returning her nod.

As Legolas ordered the gate shut shortly after that, only one thought to mention her companion.

As he went through the list of female guards in his head who could possibly have agreed to join Tauriel, Legolas had a horrible feeling of premonition crawl up his spine. Most of the other women in the guard respected Tauriel, but they were not friends.

She was too wild, too bright, and too close to the Royal Family. None of them would have accompanied her on such an unusual mission without checking with him or his father first. Which left...well, he supposed she could have found a different elleth, but they would not have dressed in the uniform of the Guard. So the extra female was an anomaly...and the resident anomaly was still missing.

He groaned, wishing for the first time in a very long time that Tauriel was a little less...Tauriel. He sighed, knowing that he had a choice to make. Follow the fiery red head and her wayward shadow, or go to his father and tell him that they were missing and probably following the dwarves.

On second thought, it wasn't much of a choice. He quickly replaced his finery with a more bland scouting uniform, and settled his weapons as he stomped a boot one last time. Then he was off, heading for the river, completely unaware of the extremely irate visitor he was leaving his father to face alone in a few hours.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, people. Still don't own the hobbit. But here is the chapter I promised you, and I really hope you enjoy it. I think it's improved a great deal, but you'll have to let me know what you think. Thank you for all the reviews. They were great! I am sorry I left you hanging so long on a cliffie like that. On a different note, I think I'm going to declare Sunday my day of rest. It is nice to be able to relax with my family without feeling the pressure. However, I should be done entirely within a week or two, so it shouldn't really be a problem, hopefully. Anyway, thanks again. You guys are great!**

Glorfindel found himself scowling and pacing as he waited impatiently for the sun to rise. This would have surprised most of those who knew him well, as he was usually full of mischief and good cheer. He rarely allowed anything to phase him, and he was the first to find humor in almost any situation.

However, he'd never been faced with anything like the situation he found himself in now. Truthfully, he was starting to get extremely tired of all the shocks, surprises, and obstacles he'd had thrown at him lately.

The truths he'd learned about his wife had been shocking on a deep, emotional level. To then learn he had a child he'd never seen had been a surprise, if an extremely pleasant one. To _then_ learn that said daughter was traveling through treacherous territory at the urging of a wizard and Thorin Oakenshield was enough to cause him anger such as he'd never truly felt before. So he'd set out to save his daughter and let those who had convinced her to take such foolhardy risks know exactly how much of a bad idea it had been.

He should have been able to catch up within a few days, even with all of the elves Elrond had insisted he take. Unfortunately for his temper, it hadn't worked out that way. He'd made good time getting out of Rivendell, but his group had found nothing but trouble in the mountains.

Besides many of the paths being destroyed by a stone giant battle, most of those that were left were swarming with too many goblins to fight every nightfall. They found that out the hard way. They didn't lose anyone, but they were chased almost back Rivendell before they managed to lose their pursuers.

To make things even worse, the higher passes had been closed by an early blizzard and they were forced to go further and further south in search of a crossing. When they finally found one, they crossed swiftly but were then forced to cast around for the dwarves trail.

Which led to his current position. They'd finally found faint traces of a trail and followed it, only to discover a rather surly bear-man. He had reluctantly allowed them to stay at his home to rest for the night (at the twin's insistence), but he had declared that if they wanted any information on the dwarves, they would first have to share the story of their travels.

In spite of Glorfindel's protests, Elladan had agreed that this was a fair exchange. Beorn, as he was called, had become much more welcoming when he discovered that they counted Luin's father in their number. He had also taken to staring at Glorfindel with a thoughtful expression on his face, hence the pacing outside.

Glorfindel felt his scowl deepen as he heard the surprisingly quiet steps of his host. Any of his company would have been almost silent, and they had all stopped trying to speak to him a week ago, besides. Even the twins had taken to avoiding him.

"So you are Luin's father."

As he debated with himself on whether he should respond, the skin-changer continued.

"She's had a father before, you know. He seems to have raised his children well."

As Glorfindel whirled to face the taller male, the angry retort that had started to form on his tongue was stilled by the extremely serious look in the man's eyes. He found himself unable to speak as Beorn continued.

"It would be a shame if she was never able to fully connect to the father of her blood because he alienated her by treating her like a mindless infant."

He felt the breath leave him all at once, as if he'd been hit in the gut. Something that had been niggling at the back of his mind, never acknowledged, took the opportunity to roar forward. Fear. He was so afraid.

Afraid that his daughter didn't want him. She'd left telling him about her to a practical stranger, after all.

Afraid that he wouldn't be a good father. He'd never thought he'd ever have the chance to be a father, and he'd been told many times that he had the maturity of an elfling.

Most of all, he was afraid that he would do something that would cause her to hate him and reject having anything to do with him.

He'd managed to shove all of it into the back of his mind and focus all of his emotion on those who had endangered his daughter, but as he stared into the brown eyes of this complete stranger, he was forced to face it.

He didn't have a clue what he was doing.

As he tried to find words, Beorn nodded sharply, once.

"You've a fine girl there. Just remember that she has those she cares about, and that she isn't helpless. Take things slow and don't push too hard for more than she's willing to give you."

As Glorfindel gaped in astonishment, the bear-man turned and left without another word, apparently having said all he wanted to say. The elf lord stared after him, then found himself following him. As they entered the large structure, he made his way to his bedroll deep in thought, unmindful of the astonished glances the others were giving them.

He stared at the beams of the ceiling, unseeing, until the light of dawn finally came over the horizon and peeked into the windows. He was extremely grateful to his friends for insisting that they stop and rest for the night. He had finally been able to find some semblance of balance.

He realized now that he'd never really thought much about Luin other than to think 'she's my daughter?!' and to react to her situation. He'd somehow thought of her as a blank slate, just waiting for him to swoop in and take up his parental duties.

He had never really taken the time to think about the fact that his child had had a family outside of him. That she had friends, and opinions, and had faced challenges he'd never truly thought about.

As the dawnlight started to wake the others, he finally acknowledged a final truth to himself. If he wanted to truly connect with his daughter, he couldn't just show up and attack her companions and expect to drag her back to Rivendell.

He wasn't sure what he would do, but that was right out. If he just burst into her life trying to tell her who she could and couldn't associate with while turning up his nose at those she obviously considered friends, she was far more likely to either fight him out right or flee and avoid him for the rest of her life.

He shuddered, swiping at his eyes. He couldn't bear to lose his last link to his lost love, and the horror of never truly connecting with his child...he was glad their host had spoken up. No matter how blunt he may have been. He'd needed it.

He was up and giving his horses gear a final going over before the others had even finished their breakfasts. They were swift to finish their own preparations, however, so he couldn't really complain. Not that he would. He was aware he owed each and every one of them a rather sincere and fervent apology for his behavior of late.

Still, his eyes yearned towards the east and the distant line of Mirkwood. He had spoken once more with Beorn as he'd eaten a hasty breakfast, and discovered that the dwarves had left almost two weeks before. If they wanted to catch them before they entered the mountain, they would have to hurry.

He was a little reassured that Luin did not intend to enter the mountain herself, but he knew better than anyone that you can't plan for everything life throws at you. He was extremely pleased, therefore, when Elladan announced that they were ready to leave. He threw the younger elf a smile, that caused the entire company to relax almost imperceptibly.

Doing his best to ignore this (and mentally upgrading his future apology by several magnitudes), he gave Beorn a truly thankful bow of respect. As the bear-man returned it with a silent nod, he sent his horse charging swiftly to the trees. There would be no swift travels there.

They were pleased to find signs of dwarves in the woods, though they found themselves growing concerned as the signs led off of the path. As they tracked them through circles and spiders, Glorfindel's face started to turn frantic.

He struggled to maintain his focus, but found it difficult. It had been obvious that something was wrong with Luin from the beginning, though there had been a great deal of sign that she was being tended to quite zealously. Now, however, it was easy to see that the dwarves had lost the ability to tend to themselves, let alone anyone else.

The spiders were the last straw. He found himself racing along as fast as his horse was willing to go, faster than was truly safe, really. As his eyes darted from sign to sign, he read the struggles of the company easily.

He did find one anomaly...the spiders seemed to have missed one of the group. A hobbit, if the tracks of bare feet were anything to go by. As he passed a dead spider, he slowed to truly understand what the sign was saying. The hobbit must be of unusual strength and courage to have killed such a creature all on his own.

Pushing on, he found the spot the dwarves had hung, suspended from the trees. Here he had to slow, to avoid missing anything. Much of the sign was disturbed, but he was able to make out enough to know that he could be extremely proud of his daughter.

Freeing her friends, hiding from elves, attacking a patrol leader in defense of her friends...it was amazing. The fact that she was obviously still sick made it even more so.

He was glad the elves had found them. They would make sure she saw a healer. Of course, he would likely be forced to argue for the dwarven company's release once he arrived, but it might help him with his daughter...so it would be worth it.

He signaled the others forward from the edge of the clearing, where they had stopped to allow him to search. The sign was only a few days old. With a bit of good fortune, they should be able to reach the elven halls within a few hours. He would be facing his daughter for the very first time tonight. He still didn't know what he was going to say, but just being able to see her would be enough...hopefully the rest would come later.

They wasted no more time, heading along the trail left behind straight to the home of the Elven King. He was not amused when they finally arrived as the sun started to descend towards the horizon to find the doors sealed.

He'd had enough dealings with Thranduil to know that the gate was only sealed if something had gone gravely wrong for the haughty king, or there was a danger of an iminent attack.

As they had seen no signs of an attack, that left something going gravely wrong. On one of the nights of Thranduil's most important feasts. While his daughter was within said walls. His face started to turn thunderous. If anything had happened to his daughter...well, subtlety might not be the best approach.

He knew that the gate guards would be close enough to hear him, so he marched forward and banged his mailed fist several times against the door.

"Tell Thranduil that Glorfindel is here to see him, and that if he has allowed anything to happen to my daughter I'll have his ears!"

There was dead silence, then the sound of panicked steps running away extremely quickly.

Thranduil felt his opulent robes sweep around him as he glided swiftly through his halls. He found himself in the unwelcome position of greeting a guest at his gate instead of his throne room. However, considering the notoriety and nobility of said guest and the fact that he had lost said guest's daughter (since when did Glorfindel _have_ a daughter?!) , he felt it was a necessary gesture.

Glorfindel was not appeased as the doors opened to the sight of the Elven King himself, waiting to welcome them into his home. His daughter was not with Thranduil, which meant the reason he was here was to apologize and spare himself some pain. He snorted.

"Where is she, Thranduil?! I know she came here with her Company."

Thranduil gave the slightest of grimaces at Glorfindel's obvious ire. Better just to get it over with.

"I assure you, Lord Glorfindel, that I treated your daughter with the utmost respect, even sitting her at my table. Her...companions I kept locked away until they agreed to share their reasons for entering my woods, but you know the stubborness of dwarves. They would still be there, had someone not helped them escape.I am fairly sure it was not your daughter, as she was not reported with them at the time. However, they were attacked as they left and one of them was shot with a poisoned arrow. After we had wrung that information out of one of the orcs, my Guard Captain left to pursue them with a hooded female accompanying her. As I have not been able to find your daughter since and my kingdom is missing no elleths, I can only assume her companion was your daughter. My son left to join them after he found out. You have missed them by a few hours."

He met Glorfindel's glare, outwardly unfazed.

"I understand your worry, but I must recommend that you spend the night. The path by the river is treacherous at night, and there may still be orcs about. You should be able to catch up to them in Laketown."

Glorfindel wanted to ignore his advice, he really did, but he didn't want to lose any of his companions to his foolishness, either. He nodded reluctant acceptance. As Thranduil waved an elegant hand to welcome them into his kingdom, he turned, allowing Glorfindel to fall into step beside him. He glanced obliquely at the scowling elf, then decided he should do something to take his mind off of things.

"I should have known she was your daughter, you know."

At Glorfindel's questioning look, he continued.

"The first clue should really have been the pranks and chaos. Do you know, it got so bad that my guards were willing to take any form of punishment duty just to avoid being forced to be assigned to her? She seemed to have an especially vindictive streak when it came to my son."

He gave the noble elf a small, reserved smile. Glorfindel found himself smiling against his will. So she didn't fall too far from the tree, huh? As well as driving the Prince to distraction. 'That's my girl.'

His last thought that night as he pondered his day was one of worry, however. Come first light, he would be leaving to find his daughter...and nothing would be stopping him, this time.

Luin growled to herself. She had not been pleased when Tauriel had stopped and told her they were taking a quick break, but she had assumed it was to drink a bit of water and take the time to decipher the orc's trail.

She hadn't been happy at all when the Prince showed up. Tauriel's acknowledgment that she had known he would follow had her whipping around to glare at the older elleth. It didn't have any effect. In fact, after a small smirk from Legolas, they completely ignored her as they spoke seriously, about the security of their kingdom and other weighty matters.

She put the knowledge of growing darkness aside to look at later, with all the other signs she'd seen on this trip. Her focus at the moment was reaching Kili in time, and she didn't appreciate the others apparent lack of concern over the time they were wasting.

Especially since the princeling didn't want to go at all, and was doing his level best to convince Tauriel to desert her friends as well. Just when she'd thought her judgment of him might have been a bit hasty...he'd proved her wrong.

Tauriel was standing firm, and doing her best to convince him to join them, but it was taking too much time...they didn't really need him, anyway. Let him go back to his Daddy. But Tauriel didn't seem to think so, and as she was forced to wait for her...actually, let them argue all they wanted.

She didn't owe them anything.

Well, she owed Tauriel assistance with healing Kili, but as she was heading to do that anyway, she'd just be doing it a bit more swiftly. She was pretty sure she had the directions down, anyway. Follow the dwarves down the river. Easy.

As the Prince started to look a little conflicted, she set off, not looking back at their angry commands to stop. They would follow, or they wouldn't. She had more important things to worry about than an arrogant Prince and his flirtatious Captain.

She stretched her legs, reaching rather reckless speeds. She finally slowed as the river came to an end. She was grateful to see signs of dwarves, but was worried to discover signs of orcs as well.

As she came to the relieving conclusion that the dwarves had found an ally to take them across the lake, Legolas burst from the trees further down on a white horse and Tauriel almost flew out of the brush behind her. Before either of them could say anything, she glared and pointed along the lake's edge.

"My Company has traveled across the lake with a Man, and the orcs have sped off in pursuit. Stay or go as you choose, but I'm going to find my friends."

Without another word, she took off the same way as the orcs. She desperately hoped they wouldn't follow, or would choose a different path. This would be so much faster if she could fly!

Though that did run the risk of attracting unwanted attention...she didn't know if Smaug would be able to sense her out here, but the elves and men might have something to say about a strange Dragon. Particularly if one was close enough to see her transform.

The choice was taken from her anyway, as she heard the others starting to catch up. She was so focused on ignoring them that it came as quite a shock when she felt herself dragged into the air and twisted, coming to rest on the back of Legolas' saddle.

As she scowled and prepared to argue, Tauriel raced next to them and gave her a Look. She closed her mouth. She got it. 'Shut up and accept the ride. Do you want to get there as fast as you can or not?'

As they started to pull away from the older elleth, she turned her head to look back at her in an agony of indecision. Get to Kili faster, or leave Tauriel on her own without protection? As Legolas made his own decision and started to slow the horse, Tauriel scowled and smacked it sharply to speed it up again.

As he looked back at her, he seemed to get his own private message. He allowed her to fall further and further behind, face grim. She had been out of sight for at least five minutes by the time the town came into view.

Unfortunately, they didn't see any orcs. Which meant they had gone into the town themselves, considering the signs.

"Stay here and wait for Tauriel. I will try to find your friends."

This was said in extremely dismissive tones. Luin felt herself bristle immediately.

"I don't think so. I'm going to find my friends and warn them, and you can come or not as you choose."

As he scowled and raised his hand to stop her, she gracefully slipped from the horses far side and slipped away into the shadows. He had to hurry to catch up.

As Tauriel arrived a few moments later, she eyed the horse. As she led it into shelter to prevent it from being spotted and killed by an orc, she commiserated with it.

"So they left you behind to take care of yourself, too, huh? I mean, I see their point. They'd have to protect the townsfolk from the orcs, but not even taking the time to take care of you...Legolas must be more frustrated than I thought."

With that, she turned and headed for the middle of town, sure that there would be a disturbance to let her know where they were eventually.


	26. Chapter 26

**Don't own the Hobbit. Okay, we're finally in Laketown! It'll be just a bit before Dragon shows up, though. Probably either next chapter or the one after. Thank you for all your reviews! I hope all of you enjoy! Oh, I hope Luin doesn't gross anybody out. I tried to make it as painless as possible...anyway, I tried my first attempt at a line break. It had been pointed out to me by Nimrodel that my perspective shifts are sometimes a little distracting. So let me know what you think! Also, I know this chapter is a bit of filler, but hopefully it's interesting filler. Gotta get set up for the dragon after all.  
**

As Legolas caught up to her, he sent her an angry scowl. He knew she noticed, but she simply looked away, not even bothering to acknowledge him at all. His scowl deepened as he forced his way into the lead. Or it should have been the lead, but she instantly turned and started up a different street.

This happened twice more before he'd had it. As he once again forced himself into the lead, he turned and yelled at the annoying _child_.

"What is your problem, you insufferable little orqu hin?! Just stay behind me so I can protect you!"

She whirled on him from where she'd started to turn away once again.

"I am no orc, Legolas Thrandulion! And I would never follow a spineless coward like you! Now get out of my way! I have far better people than you to find! If my friend dies because of your pride, I'll kill you myself!"

As his temper flared, he swiftly reached over his shoulder for an arrow and let it fly past her ear. As she stared at him in shocked fury, she was diverted by the sound of something hitting the planks behind her. As they heard a scream in the not-so-far distance, she turned her head slightly to see the body of an orc.

It didn't make her feel any better. With an infuriated yet dismissive sniff, she darted off towards the disturbance. She wasn't going to give the princeling points for _anything_. Especially as the orc had had its back to her. As she dashed up a set of stairs, she was dimly aware that the prince had darted up to the roof.

A flash of red hair distracted her. At least Tauriel was all right. She allowed herself to fall forward, rolling swiftly under Tauriels blades and using her momentum to spring up and forward into a strike against an orc. As she defended herself against another orc's blade, the prince came through one of the holes the orcs had made in the ceiling.

She lunged forward, killing her opponent, and found herself reluctantly impressed by his obvious skill. Yanking her blade back, she performed a quick scan of the room.

There were two human girls behind a table with Oin, a human boy near Fili who seemed to be defending him as best he could with few weapons, and Kili was...lying on a table with an orc about to kill him. As he howled in pain as it grabbed his leg, she darted towards him, only to be delayed by yet another orc.

She managed to kill it with frantic haste, just in time to see one of Tauriel's knives bury itself in the attacking orcs throat. She fought her way over to him anyway. How one dwarf could get into so much trouble...she stood in front of him, engaging any orc that seemed a little too interested in killing him.

She scowled a short while later as he stood up behind her. She wasn't pleased that he was making himself worse, but knew him well enough to save her scolding for later. She did huff a little after he helped Tauriel kill an orc and fell to the floor howling in pain, but simply moved to stand over his body.

The action seemed to be slowing, however. At a shout from outside, the few remaining orcs inside tried to flee. The sounds on the roof indicated there were others that were also leaving. Tauriel killed the last of those inside, and the boy stared at her in amazement.

"You killed them all..."

Luin ignored him and threw herself down next to Oin and Kili. As the prince swept back into the room, his eyes lingered on them for just a moment. Then he turned his attention to Tauriel, barely slowing down as he headed for what was left of the door.

He obviously intended to follow the orcs. She'd known he hadn't cared one jot about the dwarves! She glared at him heatedly as he spoke.

"There are others. Tauriel, come."

Luin was a little gratified as Tauriel looked at him rather disbelievingly, then looked at her. He barely spared her a glance.

"She has her dwarves. The others of this town do not. Tauriel, come!"

She supposed she was supposed to be mollified that he was thinking of the innocent townsfolk. In fact, she felt a little guilty that she herself hadn't. Still, let him go. Tauriel could even go.

She needed to heal Kili immediately, and her methods might be a little hard to explain...As soon as Tauriel was out the door (moving a little reluctantly) Luin changed a finger into a talon and sliced her palm. The children gasped in horror, whether at the blood shed or the inhuman finger, and withdrew behind Fili.

She ignored them, instead ripping Kili's pants and pulling off the bandages. Ignoring the disgusting color and smell, she allowed a little of her blood to run onto his wound. Then she took a deep breath and cupped her palm, allowing her blood to pool for a moment.

She put her other hand under her friends head, and closed her eyes. This was the tricky part. She focused her entire being on how much she cared for him and on an image of him whole and healthy, smiling and laughing, with the dark poison gone from his body.

As the others gasped, she did her best to keep her concentration as she opened her eyes, draconic in her elven face. They gleamed with an inner fire as her blood lit up with glowing light, shining orange and red and gold. A spot of the same color danced on his leg as she tipped her hand carefully. He stared at her wide eyed as he allowed it to fill his mouth, and swallowed.

He'd never felt anything like it. It felt like warm fire, surrounding his very being. There wasn't so much a taste, as an all encompassing feeling of caring and heat. He thought once that he should be burned, as it grew ever hotter, but he never was.

As it receded, he slowly became aware of the outside world once again. He raised his eyes to his friend, to share his wordless and awed gratitude, but was stopped by the sight that met him.

Luin was sitting very still as the glow in her eyes slowly receded, leaving her eyes draconic. There was a sharp and gleaming elven blade pressed to her throat. He sent a betrayed look to the owner of the blade. Tauriel met his eyes, looking very serious.

He sent his eyes to Oin and his brother, finding them frozen in place as well, though their eyes were very watchful. Tauriel broke the tableau.

"So you can hear me now? What are you?! That was no elvish healing!"

Her eyes swept over the obvious signs that the girl she'd passed off as a normal elleth was clearly anything but normal. She had never seen eyes like that, nor anything quite like the talon still gracing the spot of the girl's first finger. As she waited for an explanation, she heard a sigh.

/

As Luin sighed, she reached up with her uninjured hand and grabbed the blade at her throat. As the children made noises of disbelief, she pushed the knife forward as if it was a blunt stick instead of razor sharp steel. She then stood, reaching her injured hand to Kili to help him up. Bofur moved from the doorway he'd apparently been left in, as the other dwarves moved to help, also.

Tauriel fell back to the children as the dwarves moved forward to help with the youngest dwarf. She was stunned, and confused. That shouldn't have been possible! Her knife should have slipped right through her hand, being treated like that. At least have cut the skin! Something!

But while the girl was wrapping her original injured hand in a strip of cloth, the other was obviously completely uninjured. Finally, after finishing her wrapping and casting a quick glance to where the older dwarf was using a wet rag on Kili's undamaged?! leg, the girl turned back to her and spoke.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I had thought you had left to follow your prince. What you saw...it was a gift given to my mother's people by Eru Iluvetar. To be able to heal others of almost anything, as long as you truly care for them in some way. Even just the sympathy of a stranger, though that isn't as strong. It does take a lot out of me, especially mortal wounds. I can't do too much healing for a bit, or I'll be useless for anything else. It's only for others, though. I can't heal myself at all."

Luin realized that her audience was staring at her with varying degrees of disbelief. Tauriel cleared her throat a bit. Then she asked the most pressing questions on her mind. Those eyes were still so...strange.

"If Eru gifted this to your mother's people...what are your mother's people? Why haven't I ever heard of this before?"

Luin looked away briefly, sharing a look with the dwarves. Finally, she turned back.

"My father is the elf Lord Glorfindel, once of Gondolin and now of Rivendell. My mother's name was Alassiel, daughter of Ashreth...and Ancalagon."

As Tauriel sucked in her breath, the human children looked at her questioningly. They found her shaking slightly, eyes wide as she stared at the girl in front of them and her face extremely pale. This reaction from the strong warrior they had just seen take on numerous orcs fearlessly had them huddling together for reassurance. Luin just sighed. This would take a lot of explaining...


	27. Chapter 27

**Don't own the Hobbit. Whew, this is not where I was originally going with this...but for some reason it's where the story wanted to go. Sorry about the cliff hanger but hey, chapter tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Especially Nimrodel and Purple Fairy...I love how dependable you guys are! Thank you!:)**

Luin stared sadly at the children and Tauriel. She didn't want them to fear her, but she'd told them enough that she needed to finish the explanation if she didn't want mobs after her. Tauriel at least knew enough that she could cause the Mirkwood elves to start a hunt or at least bar her from entering their kingdom with deadly force.

Not that they'd be much of a loss, in her opinion, but it would be best to keep as many people from trying to kill her as possible...and at least some of them had been nice, she supposed.

Not to mention the difficulties that could arise between the elves and her dwarves. They had enough of those as it was, they didn't need any more problems because of her. That didn't even include the numerous potential problems with the people of Laketown.

She needed them to understand, and understand quickly. First things first. Reassure the children. (They were definitely still children! Even if the oldest did look older than her...) Keeping an eye on Tauriel, she spoke gently to the others.

"It's all right. I won't hurt you, I promise. Tauriel is just a little shocked, is all. You see, my mother's people don't exactly have a good reputation. With good reason, too. Tell me, do you know who Morgoth was?"

The oldest girl nodded, hesitantly.

"Ah. Well you see, Morgoth created my mother's species. But Eru slipped some changes by him as he did. The healing, for one. The other was the gift of Choice. You see, Morgoth wanted his creations to do evil deeds and to answer only to him. But by giving the children of Morgoth's creations a choice as to whom they wanted to serve and the same innate decency that all of Eru's children have, adopted or otherwise, he made them useless to Morgoth."

The children nodded, following so far and a little awed at Eru's actions, even if Tauriel still looked mostly suspicious (with a good helping of disbelief).

"My mother was destroyed with all of the other children that had been born, leaving only those who had been created initially. Unfortunately, they were as long lived as the elves, and extremely hard to kill. So even though this happened a very long time ago, and there weren't very many of them to begin with, there is still one of them left..."

She hesitated, unsure if she should finish that thought. The oldest girl spoke into the silence, awe warring with suspicion on her face.

"So...you're the last one left besides an evil monster and your dad was an elf? If this happened so long ago, why do you look so young? What were your mother's people? Have we heard of them?"

Luin held both of her hands up in surrender, heart sinking.

"One question at a time, please! I beg you!"

She smiled slightly, to take any sting out of her words.

"Before I disclose anymore of my personal history, can I at least get the names of those I'm speaking to?"

All of the children colored at that. The boy spoke first.

"I'm really sorry about that. I'm Bain, and these are my sisters. The oldest is Sigrid, and the youngest is Tilda. Our father, Bard isn't here at the moment."

She noticed the absence of his mother's location, but knew better than to mention it. She knew exactly what that brief shadow in his eyes as he finished his recital meant.

"Luin Leuthil Baggins, pleased to meet you."

She dropped a rather ridiculous curtsy, causing them to giggle. Considering all they'd been through this evening, she counted that a victory. As she met Tauriel's hard gaze, she sighed. She needed to finish her explanation.

Smiling at the children, she sat down on the floor, waving an invitation in front of her. As they came and sat, Tauriel hovered behind them. Luin ignored her, mentally going over the questions and deciding how to respond. Meeting the eyes of each of her audience very seriously, she started.

"To my knowledge I am indeed the last of my mother's kind, save for one, and he is indeed a monster. He is responsible for the deaths of hundreds, if not thousands. He is what Morgoth wanted him to be: a heartless killer, enemy to the free peoples."

She really didn't want to share this, but she needed them to understand.

"My Grandfather was even worse than him. I don't know about my Grandmother. I know she served Morgoth, but she broke his decree to destroy all of their children and allowed me to live. Indeed, she cast a spell that would allow me to survive until someone who could love me in spite of my race found me."

The youngest, Tilda, spoke up at that point.

"What do you mean? Did she send you to sleep? How old were you? Were you a baby?"

Luin jumped in.

"Wait, wait."

A sigh.

"I guess I should explain that a little better, but it ties in with the rest of your questions, which I admit I've been avoiding. My father was an elf. In the first Age, a very long time ago. My mother wasn't, but she saved his life and shifted her shape, so he never knew she wasn't an elf. After they fell in love, they married, but he had to return to his King and she stayed behind to tell her mother she was leaving. As she waited for her mother to come home, she discovered she was pregnant. Which is where I come in."

Luin paused for a very long time. The children waited in silence, Sigrid's hand over Tilda's mouth. They didn't want her to decide to stop. Deciding it was inevitable, Luin spoke again.

"My mother's people don't give birth as your people do. Instead, she laid an egg."

Wide eyes.

"My Grandmother came back after hearing Morgoth's decree, but she was too late for my mother. My Grandfather, Ancalagon, had already killed her."

At the children's shocked looks, she explained.

"I told you he was truly evil. He hadn't discovered me, though. My Grandmother planned to take me to my father, and cast a spell to protect my egg. She never managed to come back for me. Instead, about sixty years ago, a young hobbit girl found me and took me home. She married and had a son, but still cared for me after I hatched, even going so far as to adopt me. I think you met my brother, Bilbo?"

The children nodded, delighted to have made a connection to the story. She smiled at their innocent faces. She really didn't want to lose their trust, but one glance at Tauriel told her she had to finish. She looked confused, and thoughtful. She needed to hear the rest, and Luin wanted her to hear it. She admired the older elf, in spite of her unfortunate associations. She turned back to the children, meeting each of their eyes in turn.

"Keep Bilbo in mind, and all I've told you, okay? This is going to be hard to hear."

At their solemn nods, she took a deep breath.

"My mother's people are hated, remember? The last one I spoke of...lives in the mountain you see everyday. His name is Smaug, and he is a true monster."

Just like that, Sigrid was up and pulling her siblings with her as she stumbled to back away. Luin just met her wild eyes sadly. Bain wasn't resisting at all, but Tilda had apparently not realized what she was. She was struggling to get away from her sister. Sigrid hissed at her.

"Don't you understand? What she is? What she could do?!"

Tilda yanked at her sister's arm again.

"Of course I do! Better than you, obviously! She's a good Dragon!"

Every single person in the room stared at her. She finally got her arm free, and stood straight with a huff. She looked around.

"What? Wasn't that the point of the story? Besides, she's nice. She saved us, and fought the orcs, and healed the dwarf, and she told us her story. I like her."

She started out rather defiant, but finished up rather shyly. Her last glance at Luin had more than a little hero worship. Bain looked at Sigrid, then they both looked at Tauriel. She was a stranger, but she was an elf, and had already demonstrated that she was willing to defend them from even a Dragon if she needed to.

She stared back at them a moment, then turned her gaze to Tilda, thoughtful. Finally she turned to the dwarves, who had stood back this entire time to allow Luin her decisions.

"What of you, Master Dwarves? Have you nothing to say?"

Fili was the first to answer. He spoke with dignity, allowing his voice to carry the weight of his bloodline.

"What do you wish us to say? We have traveled with her for months, and we know all about her history and her uniqueness. She is still Luin. She has spilt her blood for us, and we've done the same for her. She has just saved my brother's life. She is kin, and I'm sure you would not find any member of our Company that would say otherwise."

Tauriel just nodded, mentally reviewing all she'd seen of the younger girl. She finally turned back to the children. Before she could say anything, they felt a huge tremor shake the town. As people outside started screaming, they stared at each other in terror.

As she started to gather the children to leave, she noticed that the dwarves were staring at Luin with horror struck faces. Luin herself was particularly pale. Knowing they didn't have time for this, she grabbed the hatted dwarf and tried to get them all moving.

They were slow to start, but they all got to a boat eventually, even with the brief hesitation as the children called for their father. As fires grew all around them, Tilda spoke, her voice wavering.

"I don't understand. Why isn't Luin helping us? She's a Dragon, right?"

Luin shuddered, and started to stand. She was pulled down roughly by Fili.

"Don't even think about it."

He turned his gaze to Tilda as the others started to move the boat along.

"Luin is a young dragon, Tilda. She is of no size to win a fight like that, and Smaug will do his very best to kill her if he once gets wind of her. She must stay hidden."

As the children seemed to sink down in their seats, their brief hope dashed, Luin shrank into herself. As they moved along, the cries of those around them seemed to swell into all she could hear. When they spotted Bard high in a tower, the terror filled calls of the children behind her seemed to pierce her very soul.

When Bain shot out of the boat, she finally stood. Fili and Kili grabbed her hands, holding her in place. She turned a tear streaked face to them. Kili's eyes were huge and pleading, but once again his brother beat him to speech. He squeezed her hand tightly.

"Don't do it, Luin. Don't go."

She squeezed their hands gently. Her eyes spoke volumes, and their hands loosened slightly.

"The town is burning. The people are dying. These children's father, as brave as he is, cannot defeat Smaug with those arrows. If we stay here, we're going to die. I have no choice, Fili. No matter what happens to me, at least I can buy you and all the other people here time."

She smiled, tremulously, as the tears started to fall faster.

"If you see the others...tell them I'm sorry, and I loved them. I love you all, too. My dwarves."

Then she threw off their hands and jumped, transforming right above their heads. Their boat rocked in the fierce down draft as she lunged into the sky, a terrible roar falling into their ears as she challenged the gigantic Drake.

Horrified eyes watched her from the edge of the lake as she rose into the sky, brilliant blue scales shining in the light of the burning town.

"No, please...not my daughter..."


	28. Chapter 28

**Don't own the Hobbit. Okay, let's jump right into the action shall we? :) Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and I will do my best not to be too repetitive. Oh, and because Smaug got distracted and he didn't make his last pass of the tower quite the same way, Bard kept hold of his bow so it didn't break. Just saying. Also, I'm sorry. I did it again! Cliffhanger! Honestly, I just put the chapter breaks where they make the most sense to me...But chapter tomorrow, so it's not too bad, right?  
**

Bard found his heart sinking as he turned his eyes towards the earth-shattering roar. That had not come from Smaug. He was horrified to see another Dragon, a smaller blue, rising from the town. Where had it come from?!

He didn't know what to do. He had just spent his last arrow. He hoped his children had been able to escape safely. He squared his shoulders. He would not give up while he had breath left in his body. He needed to find another weapon...he was just glad Smaug seemed to have been distracted for now.

As the giant red dragon turned to the smaller blue, he was stunned as he flamed it. He was also stunned to hear a voice he had desperately hoped was far away from here. Bain! His son lunged the last few steps to stand beside his father.

"Luin! No!"

Bard was confused. What was Bain staring at? The dragons? He didn't know of any Luins in town...who was he talking about? He followed his son's gaze to...the blue dragon. Wait, what?!

"We have to help her, Dad. He'll kill her! She's just a kid!"

His son was pleading with him, all the while keeping his eyes on the deadly aerial show. He was confused. When had his life come to this? Dwarves, prison, Dragons...He was afraid his son had gone crazy. Or perhaps he had.

Either way, all he cared about at this moment was that his son would live to see tomorrow and the people of the town, his friends and neighbors, would have time to escape. Which the little blue dragon seemed to be trying to help with. Trusting his son to at least have more information on what was going on than he did, he found himself rather regretful.

"I'm sorry son. I'm out of arrows, and I'm not sure I could make that shot, even if I had one the way they're moving."

Bain fumbled for a moment, then turned and threw himself down, reaching down the hole in the floor to the stairs.

"I have an arrow! Here! Can you save her?"

He stared in shock at the Black Arrow, then at his son. His glorious, splendid son. Turning to his bow in determination, he faced the sky battle, waiting for his chance. He would succeed. For his children, for his people...for the valiant little blue dragon that was facing certain death for them.

As Smaug gained a superior position and dove, shoving the other before him as he plummeted to the ground, Bard prepared his shot. He knew he had to wait until he had a clear view of the weak spot he had seen during Smaug's last fly over, but it was hard.

Bain was positively quivering with intense focus next to him, and the cheer he gave when the blue managed to slip out of the red's grip at the last moment was enormous. Bard turned his attention back to the Dragons, hoping he hadn't missed his chance in that moment of distraction.

He was stunned by what he saw. Smaug was reared back, his belly clear as day. The truly surprising part of this was the little blue dragon perched on his shoulders, fouling his wings and desperately trying to avoid his teeth. Their eyes met for a moment.

Understanding what was happening in the instant his eyes met the terrified, desperately gleaming blue orbs he pulled his arm back, raising his bow. Narrowing his focus to the single point he needed to hit, he allowed a moment of complete stillness, then released.

The arrow flew true, and the red dragon convulsed. Finally managing to knock the younger dragon off, he jumped into the air, his eyes focused on the tower. Bard felt his face pale. No...

/

Luin ignored the others cries as she rose into the air. She knew perfectly well that she probably wouldn't survive this but she did not have it in her to hide and scurry away like a snake on her belly, with others dying around her while she could have done something.

She filled her lungs with the smoke filled air, and felt the fire in her blood come roaring to the fore. Literally, as she found herself roaring a challenge for all to hear as she gained height on her opponent.

Smaug looked her over, apparently astonished. His confusion only lasted for a moment, though. She watched his chest burn with fire, but didn't even have a chance to dodge. As she was surrounded by the hot flames, she found herself unhurt. Indeed, she was better than unhurt.

She roared again, her own fire blasting back at the older dragon. She was born from flame, and it could not harm her. Let him know her for what she was! As her flames licked ineffectually against his scales, the two dragons circled each other, gaining height with every wingbeat. Smaug could have gained height faster, but he seemed content to match her. His words hissed at her, dripping with malice.

"So where did you come from, child? I had thought I was the last, but here you are...tell me, who are your parents? For I'd absolutely love to meet them. But where are my manners? Smaug, at your service...and what's your name, little lovely?"

Luin felt the Dragon Speech as it slipped round her mind, finding no purchase. She did not have to answer him. But as she saw the town from the corner of her eye, she knew she needed to buy as much time as she could. She needed to keep him talking, keep him interested.

But if she told him her ancestry, he'd learn of the dragon's abiltiy to change their shape, and who knew what horror he could wreak with that? Unless...

"Come now, little one, don't be shy. Tell me, what is your name?"

She felt the magic wash away once more, and heard the growing impatience in his voice. She spoke up quickly.

"Luin."

As his golden eyes sharpened, she ducked her head in a little bow, keeping her eyes on him.

"My grandmother named me Luin Leuithil, though I never met her."

"And what was her name, little Luin?"

He seemed truly interested in her reply.

"Ashreth."

His head reared back a little. He was clearly shocked. He looked her over more closely. "Yesss...you have her lines and those of your, grandfather was it? Ancalagon's child had a child of her own, eh? But how is that possible? He killed her when he killed the others...unless he disobeyed the Master, which doesn't seem likely at all..."

Watching a boat travel past very close discreetly, she quickly spoke up to keep him distracted.

"He didn't disobey. He killed her and left her body for the scavengers."

He let his calculating eyes roam over her once again. She found it creepy, really.

"Yet here you are, and so young...so how did you survive, I wonder."

He darted a quick talon out, testing her reflexes. She avoided it, but barely.

"Your grandmother wasn't seen after that, could she have been the one to care for you? But there is your youth..."

As she dodged a few more hits, she lashed out at the claw that had just missed her, scoring a graze as she tried for more height. He matched her lazily, licking a few drops of blood from his claw.

She reluctantly answered under his commanding gaze.

"I'm pretty sure she died too. I've never met her."

He lunged forward, just missing her as she twisted and turned to keep out of his way.

"So a young dragon...or was it an egg?"

At her flinch, he smiled with wicked triumph.

"A helpless egg, then. Left all alone...there must have been magic involved somewhere. I wouldn't be surprised if Ashreth picked up a bit...I never was sure what she was doing for the Master, but learning magicks makes a great deal of sense..."

At another flinch from Luin, he let his mouth gape in a toothy, menacing grin.

"So a little egg gets found and hatched, and a baby dragon finds a home among the two legged rats. Such a sad tale. But no matter."

Luin stilled at the look in his eyes, then exploded into action. As he started to give chase in earnest, he mocked her.

"Don't worry little jewel, I'll make it quick. Such a pity...if I had found you, I may have been tempted to let you live, no matter the Master's decree. He's been gone so long, after all...but I'll have no lover of rats. So death it is!"

He laughed, a terrible dark sound. Luin was a little faster, being smaller and lighter. As the chase (she knew she couldn't really call it a fight at this point) went on, she started to tire. She desperately tried to match him as he gained height, but she was starting to fall to exhaustion and her wings were too small to keep up.

As he tucked his wings in, starting to dive, she strove to dodge. She felt all the air torn from her lungs as a great weight pounded her towards the ground. She blacked out a moment from the hit, and came to with the ground growing ever closer.

Smaug had noticed her black out, so his grip on her throat had loosened just a bit. She managed to tear herself away just in time, leaving thin lines of blood at her neck. She twisted around him, dodging his wings and talons and pulling her head under his to avoid his teeth.

As they hit the boards of the town, the huge pillars making the very foundations cracked as they broke through the planks. Smaug clawed his way onto firmer footing, ignoring her for a moment. This gave her time to take in their surroundings as she tried to bite his neck.

She saw a tower not very far off, with a familiar face on top. Bain! The taller man beside him must be his father. As she saw the long, sharp arrow in his hands, she knew what she needed to do. She twined her talons into Smaug's wings, causing him to rear back in pain.

She held him there, striving to keep her head behind his and taking some damage as she hit his head away with her own. She met the gaze of the bowman on the tower. Any time now! Her shoulders strained.

She might have gotten a slightly different build than Smaug, with forelegs and wings, but at this point she thought it might be more of a hindrance than a help. She forced her wings closed as tight as they would go as Smaug snapped at them once again. She wouldn't be using them for a quick escape, but with any luck she wouldn't need to.

She dodged a particularly vicious bite, and felt Smaug shove his right wing out as hard as he could. She felt her right foreleg snap. She cried out, throwing her head back in pain, as his eyes lit up in triumph and he darted his head in to tear out her throat.

Just before his teeth reached her, he convulsed.

She spotted a bit of fletching from the arrow as it protruded just beyond his scales. The bowman's shot had been true. With a cry that was almost a sob, she spread her wings and jumped back from the larger dragon, holding her foreleg to her chest. As she started to gain some height, she watched the fire dimming in his chest as he turned a burning, vengeful gaze to the tower.


	29. Chapter 29

**Still don't own the Hobbit. I really want to thank everyone that's expressed an interest in this story. I'm really trying to keep this moving along so that no one has to wait too long for an update. You guys are awesome! I really hope all of you enjoy this chapter!**

Luin felt her heart freeze as she understood the dying Dragon's intentions. He wouldn't be able to get the height to reach the top of the tower, she didn't think, but he could reach the base...which is all he really needed to do.

As he shot forward, she clawed at the air, trying for height and momentum of her own. She mirrored his deadly lunge, somehow managing to keep parallel. She was starting to fall behind, however.

As she cried out a denial, a last twisted smile graced his lips. Then he was ramming through the bottom of the tower and an overloaded boat just behind it. Why hadn't it left with the others? If they'd just tossed some of the load...

She turned her eyes to the humans she still had a chance of saving. As they leapt from the falling, burning structure heading for the desperate hope of open water, she somehow managed to sweep under them just in time. She felt the impact as they landed, and beat her overtired wings harder.

She was not traveling gracefully, and she was very afraid that she wouldn't be able to reach the shore...she fixed her eyes on the closest bit she could see, and tried her best to make it.

It seemed to take hours, as the burning from her overtaxed muscles competed with the sharp agony of her arm. She blacked out as she finally came in to land, dropping roughly onto the ground and skidding several feet.

/

Bard stared at the oncoming Dragon with fierce eyes. He would not allow the red dragon this final victory. He cast his eyes around for open water, grabbing his son by the shoulder. As the impact from the Dragon's ramming blow shook the tower, he used the momentum to throw them as far out as he could.

As he closed his eyes and prayed for safe landing, he felt the breath driven from his body as he collided with something moving very quickly. Confused as he was, he still had the clarity to pull his son into a firmer hold. Now if only the ground would stop moving...

He opened his eyes to the realization that it wasn't the ground he was feeling. Bain had apparently figured out what was happening a little faster than he had, for he was throwing a leg over the long, blue neck they were currently splayed across.

As he allowed his son to help him into a similar position, the sheer glory of the moment caught them. They were alive, and they were flying on a dragon. The view was amazing...

Bard felt himself drawn back to earth, figuratively, as he felt the labored breathing between his legs. One of his hands was damp, too. As he drew his eyes from the view he was horrified to discover the blood coating his hand. He quickly spun his head, assessing everything he could see.

There were a lot of lacerations, and a lot of bleeding. Most of them looked pretty shallow, but there was a large one just forward of him that looked quite deep. There was another, just a nick really, close to her body on her wing that concerned him.

It didn't look that deep, but the way the flesh was pulling around it told him that it was important. If that gave out...He was grateful as he saw the land approaching. The dragon slowed slightly, and then they were suddenly falling.

He felt himself thrown free as they hit, and was immeasurably grateful that their speed had slowed enough that the fall was not that serious. Compared to falling from a tower, anyway.

He staggered to his feet, and searched for his son. He found him at the Dragon's side, murmuring to it.

"Da! I think you better come and look at this!"

He hurried to his son, and saw the problem that was causing him such concern as soon as he rounded the dragon's snout. The right foreleg was bent at an angle that had clearly not been intended by nature.

As he stared at it, at a loss, he knew his son wanted him to fix it somehow. The only problem being, he had no idea how he was going to do so. The size alone...setting his jaw grimly, he cast about for some strong, straight sticks.

Before he could go more than a few feet, a handsome golden haired elf clearly geared for war shot around the dragon's bulk. As the elf's wild eyes took in the scene, Bain threw himself between the elf and the dragon.

"Please, sir! She means no harm! She's a good person, and she saved our lives. Please!"

As the elf visibly calmed slightly, his son continued.

"Do you know any healing? Can you help her? She's hurt awful bad."

Bard was interested to note that this didn't cause the elf to focus or calm at all. In fact, it seemed to throw him into a panic. As the tall elf's eyes fell on the twisted leg, a small keen fell from his lips. As he rushed to it, he almost knocked Bain over.

The Bowman glared at the elf as he stood, wringing his hands near the injury. He clearly was unsure whether he should touch it or not. As they took in the strange sight, it got even stranger.

A large group of elves (there had to be at least twenty!) followed the first. The two at the front, who were dressed just a little finer than their companions, signaled a halt. At the same time. They also looked almost exactly alike...The nearest one threw the two bewildered survivors a sympathetic grin.

"Sorry. New parents, you know how it is. Come on Elladan, let's go help the injured and helpless."

At their disbelieving looks, he added rather cheekily.

"She's injured. He's helpless."

But not deaf, apparently, as a rock came whizzing by and pinged off the cheeky elf's breastplate. As the others moved forward, swarming around the fallen dragon and producing large amounts of salves and bandages, the second of the two identical elves spoke. Well, Bard was pretty sure it was the second...

"Don't mind my brother. He's just excited that we finally found her. We've been trying to catch up to her since Rivendell, but fate seemed to be conspiring against us."

At Bard's almost disbelieving look, the elf scowled a bit.

"Wouldn't you do as much for a child of yours, bowman?"

At that, Bain squirmed next to him, apparently realizing something. Bard himself just stared at the elf. Of course he would do anything for his children...was the elf implying that one of them was the father of this dragon? He was so confused...but he needed to sort out his priorities. His son was here, safe, but what of his other children?

"Bain! Where are your sisters? Are they well? Where did you leave them?!"

Bain looked torn. He looked over his shoulder at his friend. She was injured, but she was being tended and he needed to find his sisters...were these elves trustworthy? They seemed to be, and if he was right about what they'd been implying she should be safe here. He turned back to his father.

"They were in a boat with the dwarves and a red haired elf. I think they'll have been okay, as long as they didn't stop. They knew she was trying to buy them time to get away, so I can't think they would have dishonored her sacrifice..."

He met his father's eyes. The elf spoke.

"That is good news. If you desire to go find them, be reassured that we will care for your friend."

He met Bard's gaze, and Bard got the unspoken message. No one would harm her, not even their own kin. Or his. The elf turned his gaze back to his son.

"If you should see the dwarves tell them that Elladan, son of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell sends his regards and thanks. Also, my brother Elrohir, and our good friend Glorfindel, Lord of the House of Golden Flowers."

As Bain's eyes lit with understanding, he bowed to the apparent elf lord, and started dragging off his father. Bard barely had time to return the elf's nod. Bain slowed a moment, and called back to Elladan as he started to turn away from their retreating backs.

"Please give Luin our thanks when she wakes, and let her know my sisters and I would like to see her!"

At the elf's startled nod, Bain was off again. As they rushed off along the shore, Bard eyed his son. Perhaps it was a good time to ask some of the questions he'd been putting off...


	30. Chapter 30

**Still don't own the Hobbit. Thank you everyone for your reviews and the interest you show! It really keeps me motivated! So last chapter was fairly short, and this chapter is going to be really long...I really need to work on evening out my chapter lengths a bit. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy, and see you Monday!  
**

As they trotted along the shoreline to the distant specks of his people, Bard found himself struggling with the answers he was getting from his son. It certainly explained a lot, and as the entire story came out he found himself truly astounded.

He'd thought he was past feeling anymore shocks, but it appeared his son had had a more eventful night than even he! As he pondered the facts he had gathered, and not just the descriptions, he found himself feeling sympathy for both the elf and his half-dragon daughter.

He spared a brief prayer to the Valar that their meeting would go well, and that they would be all right. Especially Luin. His people owed her a debt, whether they ever recognized it or not.

Then there was no more time for thoughts of what they'd left behind, as there were people ahead of them that needed help from the water, and getting to the others. He was extremely grateful to pass off the last of those he'd found to the willing arms of his mother, and make his way as swiftly as he could with Bain to find his girls.

As he searched through the crowd, he was disgusted to find Alfrid trying to throw his weight around and made his way to help the woman he was accosting. He was even more disgusted to hear Alfrid threatening her life, and a flame lit in his belly.

Stopping the descending hand, he did his best to hold his temper. At least he'd had plenty of practice. As he growled a warning to the weaselly man, he was overjoyed to hear his children calling to him.

Turning from the worthless man, he surged to meet them, with Bain joining them all in a heartfelt group hug. He took a moment to just hold his children and feel joy that they were all alive. They'd all made it through the nightmare.

He was not overjoyed, then, when one of his elderly neighbors started shouting to the crowd that he'd seen the whole thing, and that Bard had slayed Smaug. He was a Dragonslayer! They all started crowding around, and he held his children closer, extremely uncomfortable.

He was even more uncomfortable when his hand was ripped from his son's shoulders and held over his head by the boot licking version of his old nemesis. As Alfrid started to wax poetic about him, even going so far as to call him 'King Bard' he yanked his hand away sharply.

He did not want to be king, for one thing. For another, If there was any creature he wanted to hold hands with less than Alfrid in all of Arda, he didn't know it. He'd rather hold hands with an orc. An orc he could at least attempt to kill for taking liberties. As no one spoke up to denounce any of Alfrid's ideas (denouncing only Alfrid), he spoke up himself.

"I am no Master. I am a simple bargeman, just trying to care for my family!"

He was drowned out as a different member of the crowd spoke up.

"What about the other dragon? Did he kill it too?"

As the crowd turned, they discovered an embarrassed looking boy and a very elderly woman. She spoke up again.

"Well? What are they talking about now? Here there, did he kill the other dragon or not? I'm not going another step unless I'm about to get eaten, so what happened to it?"

As the people started to look at one another, a murmer started. Had there been another dragon? Yes, they were pretty sure. A great, terrible thing. No, a tiny dragonling. It was gold. No, blue. No, green. It had followed Smaug from the mountain, and had fled back when he had fallen. No, it had risen from the water. No...

As the questions and rumors spread, Bard shared a look with Bain. It was only a matter of time before they started calling for it's head, and looking for their Dragonslayer. If they wanted to tell the truth, they had to do it now while people were still asking questions.

Leaning down, he muttered a quick command to Bain to go and find the dwarves and pass on his message. His son nodded, and darted off. As he looked for something to stand on, Bard noted with grim humor that Alfrid had managed to melt into the crowd, no doubt waiting for someone to lead them, and doing his best to avoid any possibility of facing a dragon himself.

He finally leapt to the top of a lone boulder.

"Hear me! If you desire to know what transpired, hear me!"

People started to turn, and to quiet. A gentle murmuring was heard, but that was it very shortly. He straightened his back under the weight of the many eyes. He had never been called a great wordsmith, but his dear wife had told him he had a 'wonderful turn of phrase'. He hoped she was right, because this would need to be better than good.

"I want every one of you to listen to me carefully, for every word I am about to share is true. It is strange, and unbelievable, but it is true."

As he met the eyes of the elderly woman, who was now sitting like a queen on a log with her grandson fluttering anxiously behind her, he continued.

"The grandmother is right. There was a second dragon. A small adolescent blue. But I tell you now, this second dragon was nothing like Smaug. In fact, if it wasn't for her, Smaug probably wouldn't have been killed and I and most of you would be dead."

A voice shot out from the crowd.

"Her? How do you know it was a her? Have you been consorting with dragons? I knew we couldn't trust him!"

His eyes pierced the crowd, stilling the rising mutters.

"I hear you Alfrid Lickspittle. Trust my words, or not. But know this, I speak the truth, and any who would move against that dragon would face not only the dragon herself, but the might of the elves."

"Now that's just ridiculous. Why would elves care? They hate dragons as much as we do!"

As he scowled once more in Alfrid's direction, he felt his control over the crowd slipping. He needed to finish his explanation, and fast. Before he could start, however, there was yet another interruption from the edge of the crowd.

"Yes, bargeman. Why would the elves care?"

The tall, straight form of the elven Prince paced forward, the people making way for him as he came. Bard felt his heart sink. He did not need this right now! Right before he started to answer, he spotted salvation in the form of red hair right behind the Prince.

"Why don't we ask your companion, my lord? To my knowledge, she was there when my children watched a supposed elf girl heal a dwarf, and share her history. She was there when that same supposed elf transformed into her draconic shape and made a suicidal choice, to fight a dragon five times her size to the death to allow her friends and my people to flee. Ask your Captain, then, if she thinks that this Dragon is evil."

As the crowd's mutterings of disbelief grew to a dull roar, every eye turned to the tall elleth. As Legolas turned to her, his blue eyes burning in question, she shifted from foot to foot and clutched her bow in a white knuckled grip. Her eyes darted to the crowd, then back to Legolas. Finally she straightened her spine and looked him dead in the eyes.

"It is true, my Lord. Luin is a dragon...but she is only half. Her father is the elven Lord Glorfindel, the Balrog slayer. I heard her history from her own mouth, and the dwarves she was traveling with confirmed it. I can also attest that she knew exactly what she was doing when she leapt from our boat. She could have continued with us to safety, but she could not bear the cries of the people. She willingly chose death to save those that she could."

At this second testimony, the people started to stare at each other...could it be true? It sounded so unlikely, and unbelievable...suddenly Bard was joined by his daughters.

"It's true! We heard it all, and we saw it!"

As the people's eyes turned to them, Bard placed a hand on each girls shoulder, and squeezed his thanks.

"What say you? Will you hear the rest of my tale?"

A roar from the crowd. He had them again, and he could vaguely see Alfrid sulking in the background.

"You have been told that I killed Smaug. What you haven't been told is how that was possible. As I stood in the tower, I shot arrow after arrow, but they were too weak to pierce the Dragon. As Smaug turned his attention to me, I heard a great roar. A brilliant blue dragonling rose from our burning town, and challenged him.

I watched helplessly as they fought, and I saw many boats make their way to safety as they did. I was out of arrows, and had no means to help, until my son Bain arrived. He had braved the fires to reach the heirloom of my house and bring it to me. The last Black Arrow."

That got quite a few mutters.

"You may remember the story that my family has told, that Girion managed to hit Smaug and loosen a scale. I know few of you believed it. But I saw the gap in the Dragon's armour, and I know it was truth. Indeed, it was that gap I aimed for...but I couldn't make the shot. I knew I had only one chance, and the dragons were moving much too swiftly.

As I waited, and watched, the fight turned against the little blue, Luin. She was being forced to earth, Smaugs sharp talons at her throat...I still don't know how she managed to escape his grip, but she did. Our eyes met across the fires, as she strained to hold him so that I might take the shot.

As the fearsome Drake strove to kill her, she held on just long enough. Right before his jaws met her throat, I managed to take the shot...and drew Smaug's attention. In his dying moments, he shook loose from Luin's hold and came for me...he couldn't reach the top of the tower with his injuries, so he rammed through the bottom. As Bain and I were thrown loose, we were saved. Luin caught us, and carried us to shore, where she passed out from injuries and blood loss."

Another interruption.

"But that's great news! We can nip over there and take care of it before she wakes up! Save ourselves from having to deal with it in the future! Who's with me?"

Bard was a little pleased that this announcement was met with dead silence, but knew it wouldn't last. These people had spent their entire lives, fearing and hating Dragons. At any moment, one would agree that discretion was the better part of valor, and they'd turn into a mob. He had to stop this, now! Raising his voice into a roar, he shouted his rebuttal.

"What kind of a brainless idiot are you, Alfrid?! Did I not just say that Luin saved every person standing here? That we would not have been saved from the terror that was Smaug without her?"

As a few faces looked mutinous, he added a deterrent. Crossing his arms, he smiled toothily at Alfrid.

"Besides, do you really think that I'd have abandoned the creature that saved my life and that of my son without making sure that she was defended?"

More silence.

"She is currently surrounded by at least twenty of the best elven warriors Rivendell has to offer...including her father. So you go ahead and try to harm her. I'll make sure you get a proper burial."

He gazed over the crowd. Silence, and shuffling feet. At least quite a few of them looked thoughtful. The two elves heads were tilted together as they muttered, with the red head obviously doing most of the talking. Deciding that he'd done his best, he started to wearily step down, ready to just take care of his family. Let someone else deal with the rest of this. He was so tired...

"But what are we supposed to do now?"

As they all looked to him, and no one else spoke up, he closed his eyes for a moment. He saw Alfrid starting to strut up out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want this...but he couldn't leave his people to _Alfrid._ He looked into his daughter's eyes in apology. Then he turned once more to the crowd.

"Winter is coming. We need shelter. Get the wounded tended, and prepare all you can. We head for Dale..."

/

Legolas had never felt so confused or conflicted before in his life. He was still having trouble processing all that he'd learned from Tauriel, and all the bowman had said. The little demon was actually a little Dragon, but a good one.

He was having a very hard time reconciling the bratty little elleth that had dyed his father's hair pink with the apparently brave and self sacrificing daughter of a noble elf...and that wasn't even adding in the bit where she was supposedly an extremely dangerous dragon descended from the most terrible Dragon ever created!

She'd stepped on his feet, and stuck her tongue out at him, and yelled at him, but he'd never gotten the impression that she'd ever truly try to hurt him. He almost staggered as another thought came to him. How was he supposed to tell his Father that the young elleth he'd taken such a shine to was, in fact, a fire breathing Dragon the likes of which he'd feared and despised for centuries?

He really needed a place to sit down...Tauriel started speaking again, but he didn't hear a word of it. He stared at her, watching her mouth move, and got a brilliant idea. She was the one who discovered this information, after all. He could have her give the report! As he felt cheered by the very thought, he heard his name being called. Not by Tauriel.

He turned, finding one of his father's messengers sat on a horse behind him. Well that was that...time to face the music. Or make Tauriel face the music. Except...she was banished?! His best friend, his sister in arms, his...he yanked his thoughts back. His father would be extremely displeased to know where his thoughts were straying...but his father had banished her.

Suddenly the fact that he'd have to give the report himself didn't seem so bad, if only she could come with him. He needed a reason to stay with her, a reason to defy his father...wait a moment. How could he have forgotten what he'd seen?

He would go and try to discover if the signs he'd seen on the orcs meant anything, and invite Tauriel along to watch his back. Let his father stew for a moment. He'd get the information he needed, then he'd force his father to meet with Tauriel as his witness to all the things he needed to report.

With her dedication and assistance, his father would be forced to rescind the banishment...as they charged out of the camp on his horse to go to the place he hated above all others, he did his best not to think about how stubborn his father could be. This would work. It had to. He just hoped nothing else went wrong while they were gone.

/

Luin groaned as she stirred. What had happened? She felt like a herd of Oliphants had trampled her. Repeatedly. As she shifted her wings a bit, her eyes shot open. Why was she sleeping as a Dragon? She never did that! Someone could see her! She looked around, disoriented, and realized she was resting on a rocky beach, and their were several tents pitched nearby.

She shook her head, and hissed at the pain it caused. She turned her eyes to her body, and was shocked at all the bandages and wrappings. What had happened? She did her best to think. She'd been headed to Laketown with that awful elf prince to save Kili. Which explained the lake, she supposed.

There had been an argument, and then orcs...her eyes widened as everything came flooding back. So she could understand the beach, but who had tended her injuries? Bard? What about everyone else? Did everyone make it? She needed to know!

She tried to stand, but felt a sharp pain in her right arm...or foreleg, whatever, as she allowed herself to sink back to the ground. She looked over the splint that had been placed on it, and winced as she remembered the sickening crack. As she pondered her injuries and situation, one of the tent flaps was thrown back, spilling light onto the dark shore.

She raised her head, staring at the newcomer. Her eyes roamed over his slightly wavy blond hair and pointed ears. Definitely not Bard, or anyone else she knew. As blue eyes met blue eyes, she started to get a funny feeling. There was relief, and pride, and uncertainty, and...love?

Who was this strange elf? As he started to move swiftly across the expanse between them, she found herself shifting backwards slightly, uncomfortable. He slowed, his bright smile dimming. She held herself still as he came to a stop a short ways in front of her. She was startled as he spoke, emotion choking his voice and wetness dampening his eyes.

"My sweet girl..."

She yanked her head back, staring at him wide eyed. Could this be...?

"Father?"

At her hesitant question, his smile grew once again to blinding levels. As the tears started from his eyes, he held a hesitant hand out as he took another step forward.

"Yes. Yes, I am your father...I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to find you...for not trying harder to reach your mother...if I had just attempted to dig her out, I'd have found you Ages ago...I'd have raised you, I swear it."

His voice broke. She lowered her head, placing his hand on her cheek. She wasn't sure what else to do. She wasn't prepared for this, but how could she really prepare?

"Please...don't blame yourself, Father. It's okay. I've had a good life, so far. Who's to say I'd have even reached my first birthday back then, anyway? I've read about what times were like then...and there were still many Dragons, besides. My Grandfather could have finished the job...Please don't cry."

She shifted herself again, nervously, then cried out a little as she tried to put weight on her broken leg again. She pulled away as his face became concerned once more. She turned her head back, examining her injuries once again.

She growled slightly at the wing injury. If it wasn't for that, she'd just shift to elf, but her Books were very clear: to heal an injury, it had to be visible. She felt hands on her hide, just under her wing, and turned back to her Father. She found she had so many questions to ask...she didn't know where to begin. Then her mind returned to the wrappings...

"Did you do this? Take care of me? Did you see a man and a boy? Do you know if they're all right?"

She paused for a quick breath, almost ready to hyperventilate. Glorfindel smiled at her.

"I did a bit, but I brought a lot of help with me, so it wasn't that hard. As for your friends, I believe they are fine. We sent them off with a message for your other friends, and I've had scouts out to find out what's going on."

He turned more serious at this point.

"You've been out for almost four days. The bowman has taken his people to Dale, and Thranduil has joined him with an army. Your dwarves have holed themselves in the mountain, and I fear that they are proving...difficult to negotiate with. The Men are asking for the dwarf king to honor his word to help them, and the Elves...well, I must say I am a little ashamed of our kin.

Thranduil is being completely unreasonable. He is demanding the jewels he paid Thror for, and using his army as a power play. He is trying to negotiate from a position of force, but I fear it is only forcing the dwarves to be even more stubborn than they would be otherwise."

Luin tried to process all of this...it didn't sound like Thorin at all! She could see him refusing to speak to the Elven king, but not to honor his word to the Men? The Thorin she knew would never be so dishonorable...he held his honor dearly, as one of the few things he'd been able to keep in his years of exile.

He'd lost his home, his family, even been forced to swallow his pride...but he had held to his honor with everything he had. What was going on?! She struggled to stand, balancing on three legs.

"What do you think you're doing? You lie back down this instant, young Lady! Do you want to get yourself killed? Thranduil's people don't know about you, yet! They'd shoot you down before you got anywhere near that mountain!"

She paused, and allowed herself to fall back to the ground, though her eyes still strained towards the mountain. When she spoke, her voice was a little icy.

"Why do they not know? Has no one told them? Are you so ashamed of me?" She turned her eyes back to him, suddenly having a horrible thought.

"Did something happen to Tauriel? She should have reported to her king by now."

He winced at her tone of voice, and felt his temper flare a bit as she doubted him. He struggled to stamp it down. She'd never met him before, and didn't really know him, so he couldn't be offended that she would ever think that he could turn his back on someone he cared for. She probably didn't truly trust that he did care for her, at this point!

"As far as I know, no one has dared to tell Thranduil. I found out when I asked for her that he banished Tauriel, and she and Legolas have not been seen since. The Men of Laketown all seem to know, and most hale you a hero, but any elves that have heard them seem to think they are merely making a joke in poor taste. Bard has them keeping silent on the subject, now, to prevent the elves from withdrawing their aid. He seems to be waiting on reinforcements, such as yourself or Tauriel, before he pushes the issue. The word of the dwarves certainly won't help at the moment. As for myself..."

He met her eyes firmly.

"I would not so endanger you as to tell a potentially hostile host that greatly outnumbers my own the truth while you lay unconscious and could not even defend yourself."

As his eyes bored in to hers, she ducked her head, chastened.

"I'm sorry, Father."

She refused to meet his eyes until she felt his hands on her muzzle.

"It is all right. I understand, but I want you to know now that I will never let any harm befall you that I can prevent. I understand that you may not be willing to accept all my decisions, but please try to understand that I will always care for you and do my best to defend you. Please."

She felt water start to build in her eyes. She hadn't even known that her Dragon self could cry! She wrapped her head and neck around him as best she could.

"I'll try, Father. I'll try."

As she did her best to hug him, she felt her eyes drawn to the mountain. She silently promised herself that she would protect all of those she cared about as fiercely as her father seemed to be willing to protect her. No one would hurt her dwarves, or her brother. With a final squeeze, she met her father's eyes once again.

"I understand why you didn't tell them before, Father. But you better tell them now. I'm going to the mountain as soon as I can fly, and I'm pretty sure that will be soon. Maybe even by tomorrow. I can't change to get there, either. Not until I heal."

He stared at her, shocked. He had not expected this...but he probably should have, after all he'd heard of her. He felt terror start to curl in his gut. He was sure she'd keep her promise...which meant he had tonight to beat some sense into a hard headed elven king. As he met her determined gaze, he lowered his head slightly in defeat. He did his best to smile a bit.

"Get some rest, sweetheart. If you must do this, you should at least be rested. I shall do my best to get you safe passage. However, you must promise me something in return. If you get there and find the dwarves threatening, you must come back. Do not allow them to harm you in any way. I fear that they might be suffering from gold madness, which would make them very aggressive. No matter what else they may or may not be feeling, you must not go into the treasury, lest you yourself be caught in madness. All right?"

She nodded, a little stunned by the information and the warnings. She couldn't believe any of her friends would ever hurt her. As she thought of her reaction to Bilbo's little ring, however, she could definitely understand the need for her to avoid the gold. She allowed herself to lie down completely, her head on the ground. She wasn't sure she'd be able to sleep after all of that, but she would try...


	31. Chapter 31

**Still don't own the hobbit. So, has everyone seen the beautiful cover picture I've changed to? I particularly like the texture of the background. It was a gift to me from Nimrodel, who is totally awesome. I also want to thank all of you for sticking with me, and for all of the interest you show. Fifty reviews! Yes! I would never have gotten this far without you! Well, now to start the hard part...we're almost to the battle. Yikes...I hope I don't disappoint.**

Glorfindel watched his daughter close her eyes, and turned back to the tents. He met his friend's eyes as they emerged from the tent they'd been hiding in. It had been decided before Luin had ever woken up that they would avoid overwhelming or frightening her with too many elves.

As soon as she'd started to stir, every elf had dashed for the nearest tent, waiting for him to approach her first. As they emerged, she stirred a bit and opened one eye, but closed it again after a second.

They were starting to resume their tasks now. Sentry duty, scouting, sharpening their weapons...the twins headed straight for him, however. Elladan looked extremely serious, obviously understanding his concerns and the potential danger of this situation. Elrohir...looked ecstatic? He shared a look with Elladan, then they both turned exasperated looks on the beaming elf.

As their eyes bored into him, he strove to bring his face into a serious expression.

"Yes, yes, I know. Potential death, fights with our kin, blah blah blah...but I thought that went really well, don't you?"

Glorfindel gave him a reluctant smile. Yes, it had gone better than he had feared it would...but now his daughter was planning on leaving to face possibly gold mad dwarves and shoot happy elves.

He sighed, and turned to plan with Elladan. They needed to plan for anything if they wanted to keep Luin safe. He tensed his jaw. They didn't think Thranduil would order their deaths, but he might do his best to imprison them as he had 'the Dragon' shot.

There was nothing for it now, though. If he didn't have warning ahead of time, she would definitely be shot. He couldn't count on her scales saving her, either, with as many as she had lost and all the bandages pointing out targets for his sharp eyed woodland kin.

/

Elladan did his best to offer support with a hand to his shoulder, as Elrohir led up three horses. With a nod to the lead sentry, they headed out at a brisk pace. They were recognized at the Mirkwood elves lines and waved through. Thranduil's tent was fairly obvious. It was the largest and the finest, after all.

They handed off their horses to a guard, and were waved straight in. They were shocked to find a hobbit sharing the tent with the elven king, Mithrandir, and Bard. The glowing stone on the table spoke volumes. As he started to understand the implications, Glorfindel felt himself grow furious.

"What have you done? You're going to get yourself killed, and possibly my daughter with you!"

Everyone whirled to face him. The little halfling gulped slightly.

"Your daughter?"

He scowled, his eyes boring into the shorter male's.

"Luin. She is going to the mountain tomorrow, and nothing will stop her. What kind of welcome do you think she'll receive if her brother is found to be a traitor before she even gets there?"

He lowered his voice, his tone serious.

"How bad are the dwarves, hobbit? How fares the dwarf king's mind?"

Bilbo shuffled his feet.

"He would never hurt us. He's not himself, but he'd never hurt us."

His eyes darted to the jewel on the table.

"He desperately wants the Arkenstone, it's true... He'll honor a claim against the mountain, with that. He may not forgive me, but he won't hold it against Luin...I don't think. Besides...I can't see them hurt."

Bilbo was aware of how weak his argument sounded, and the darkening face of the golden haired elf in the doorway didn't make it any better. As one of the identical elves behind him took his shoulder, he visibly tried to contain himself. He looked to the others, almost resigned.

"Well, what is done is done, I suppose. But this makes my reason for coming even more important than it was before."

Glorfindel turned to the wizard.

"Am I right in my understanding that you know my daughter's secret? Her history?"

Gandalf coughed, uneasy.

"Yes that is true. A remarkable young lady."

Thranduil turned a curious gaze to the wizard, but was distracted as the Man shifted his feet, casting a sideways glance at Gandalf. As the elven king looked around, it was fairly obvious that he was the only one that didn't know what was going on.

He didn't like that at all...he pinned the hobbit with his gaze.

He was aware that he could be extremely intimidating, and he felt the hobbit the most likely to break under the pressure. He was rather disconcerted that the little creature only shifted a little, before giving him a rather...measuring look back.

/

Glorfindel found himself grudgingly impressed by his daughter's adopted brother. He was obviously loyal, and willing to do anything for a friend. His ill thought out scheme with the Arkenstone proved that.

But now to face down the stare of Thranduil, king of the coldly piercing gaze...well, it was impressive. Especially when he turned away, ignoring the king in favor of sending a questioning glance to...him?

As he met the hobbit's eyes, he understood. Bilbo was willing to follow his lead in this. He felt a little grateful for it. Giving Bilbo a small nod, he turned back to Thranduil.

"I thank you for your care of my daughter during her stay in your wood. I would ask that you continue that care in your dealings with her, for I understand it is only through her that Bard was able to destroy the Drake that has threatened your borders for so long. There are some things you should be aware of, however..."

He finished entering, allowing the twins to follow him in and close the tent flap.

/

The guards, and every being within hearing distance (including many that hadn't thought they were in hearing distance), were extremely started at the sudden extremely loud "WHAT?!" That emerged suddenly a short time after the three from Rivendell had entered.

They weren't sure whether they should enter and check on their king or not. The cursing that had followed the exclamation was very creative, and spanned a great many languages.

They shared a glance...he didn't seem injured, but they'd never heard him lose his cool like this...the more senior made a small 'go on' gesture with one hand. The other shook his head. He wasn't a fool.

He pulled out a coin, and made and obvious 'flip you for it' gesture. The other sighed silently, then nodded. A short while later he was rather smug as his younger companion glumly moved to the tent flap, barely twitching it a slight crack open with two fingers. The cursing hadn't stopped, though other voices had tried to override it several times.

The guard took one glance inside, then straightened and returned to his post quickly, eyes wide. As the other looked at him, he shook his head. The king was fine, but he didn't think he'd appreciate any assistance right now...

/

Thranduil forced himself to stop cursing, though he couldn't stop the angry pacing. He was rather ashamed of himself. He hadn't lost his composure like this in millenia.. He stilled, facing a tent wall, scowling fiercely. He hated to think what his people were thinking right now. He took one shuddering breath, then another.

"Tell me again. Every detail, and how you discovered it. What proofs you have."

He didn't turn around as each person shared their tale, from the hobbit to the wizard to the elf lord to the man. He actually listened this time, taking in every word and examining it for falsehood or uncertainty.

His scowl deepened as every word rang with truth. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to give their words the slightest credibility. But he was Thranduil Oropherion, King of the Woodland Realm, and he had not lived and ruled for so long without understanding that sometimes you must face painful truths.

The brilliant and charming young elleth was part of a Race he'd hated with all of his being for so long...he felt his eyes drawn to Glorfindel and allowed himself a moment to ponder the other elf. If this was hard for him, how hard must it be for Glorfindel? The one thing they'd been able to agree on had been their mutual hatred of dragons, and now the other elf was father to one.

He shook his head, driving thoughts of sympathy from his mind, along with any thoughts of compassion. Ruling his kingdom, he did not have the luxury of allowing emotions to cloud his judgement. He must consider the facts and determine if this new dragon was a threat to his people and his kingdom.

If she was...he was startled from his pondering by one of Elrond's sons. He thought it was probably Elladan. He'd always been the more serious of the twins.

"I know it is a lot to take in. We all of us have had to face it and understand it ourselves. But I know you, Thranduil. You think of threats and probabilities. I will swear to you, on my honor and my father's, that you will face no harm to you and yours that you yourselves don't start. If Luin were to attack you first, we would provide aid and reparations. However, should you start hostilities, and Valar forbid, actually kill her...you would face all of Rivendell's wrath, and any allies we could gather."

Thranduil felt himself whip around to stare at the younger elf. Those were strong words, almost 'fighting words' as his son would call them. Did he think he could threaten him?! He met the determined elf's eyes, then swept his own to each of the others. He was unsurprised to see Elrohir willing to back up his brother, and Glorfindel so willing to defend his daughter.

He was similarly unsurprised to see the set expression on the hobbit's face, though he wondered what he thought he could do. It was the wizard and the bowman that brought him a shock. They were both looking determined, and stern. Even his ally, that depended on his goodwill, was willing to side with a creature of the same kind that had caused himself and his ancestors so much suffering.

Perhaps there was more to this dragon then he was willing to consider...he thought again over his interactions with the elf child. Perhaps indeed...


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I especially have to thank Narsil. He put up with a rant and gave me a lot of good ideas, so hopefully I will be better able to write a battle scene that will do this a little bit of justice. It certainly helped me get over a bit of a block, so I was actually able to post a chapter today. (Sorry it's rather short.) So everybody give him a cheer! :) Anyway, thank you all for your continued interest and support. I really do appreciate it. As always, I still don't own the Hobbit. Hope you all enjoy!**

Glorfindel rode into their camp just as dawn was finally lighting the horizon. It had been a very long night. Thranduil had grudgingly given orders that Luin was to be left unharmed but he had been very clear that unless she spent some time in his court, so that he might judge her better later, it would not be a long term respite.

Glorfindel was actually rather surprised that the canny ruler had asked for so little. After Elladan's ultimatum he had expected Thranduil to include favorable changes in Rivendell's trade agreements with Mirkwood, at the very least, before he would agree to their demands.

Either the elven king had been more shook up and confused than he had thought, or he was more favorably inclined towards Luin than they had expected. Both seemed somewhat unbelievable, but he supposed anything was possible.

Still, he felt that Luin would be safe now to fly to the mountain, at least. Which was sounding like a much better proposition after the news that Gandalf had shared when all of their arguments were through and Thranduil had given his orders for Luin's safe passage.

Glorfindel scowled. An orc army! Coming here, with Thranduil doing his utmost to shove his fingers in his ears and hum a merry tune. No matter what else he'd dealt with, no ruler should ever ignore such a dire warning. He could understand that Thranduil was feeling rather ill done by at the moment, but to so discount the wizards words...he almost growled.

He couldn't do anything to change the stubborn king's mind, but he'd face all the hosts of Sauron single handed before he allowed his daughter to be caught defenseless and wounded lying on a rocky beach. He just hoped the dwarves were willing to give her sanctuary after the stunt her brother had pulled.

He patted his horses neck pensively as he allowed it to be led off. He could understand the hobbit's gamble, in a way. If it had been only Bilbo that might be affected he would have saluted the little male for his bravery and care for his friends. But it wasn't, and he wouldn't.

He turned to Luin, finding her sitting up and waiting anxiously, the end of her tail twitching like an over excited cat's. Every now and then her wings would give a slight quiver and she'd shift from foot to foot. As her eyes met his, they lit up in question. He sighed. He might as well get this over with.

If he got her to the mountain before all the action started, perhaps she could avoid the drama that was sure to follow. He had to tell her what was happening and likely to happen first, though. He refused to send her in blind.

/

Luin stared at her father with disbelief. She was having a hard time understanding what he was saying. Bilbo was kind, and caring, and braver than he knew...but she couldn't see him as a thief. No matter what he'd been hired for or what his justification was.

She understood the rest of what her father was trying to say, however. He wanted her to leave right now, get permission to enter the mountain, and hide until the apparent army of orcs arrived to distract everyone. He wanted her to leave the fight to others, and stay safe.

She gave him a measuring look, then sighed at his worried expression. She didn't know him well, but she could see his care and concern as plainly as the nose on her face. Which was extremely large and obvious at the moment. She would at least try to get into the mountain, since that had been her plan anyway.

"Very well, Father. I shall try to stay safe, but you have to promise to do your best to stay safe, too. No single-handed charges of the enemy ranks or other heroic foolishness."

She could tell he saw through her flippant sarcasm, to the worry she felt herself. He rubbed her cheek briefly with a soft look.

"I promise to do my best. Now go. Thranduil has warned his archers to let you pass, but keep your eyes open for stray arrows anyway, all right? Don't let the dwarves hurt you in any way, either. If the worst should come to pass and you feel that you are not safe, fly to the top of the mountain. You'll be able to see any threats coming, and you should be safe from the orcs. Don't come back down here until you are sure you'll be safe."

She gave him a fondly exasperated look. She would never desert her friends or family, but it was rather nice to see him getting so overprotective. The care and worry in his face...she hadn't felt so loved in a long time. She'd certainly felt the care and over protectiveness from the dwarves and Bilbo, but it was different somehow.

She didn't allow herself to dwell on it too long, however. There was no more time. As the sun broke above the trees, she gave him an awkward hug with her neck and turned her eyes to the mountain.

With a final glance back, she did her best to smile for him. Then she threw herself into the air, using her strong back legs to spare any trauma to her broken foreleg. As her wings swept down, he shielded his face from the terrific gusts. When he finally lowered his arm, she was just a swiftly moving streak against the early morning sun.

/

He turned, meeting his friends sympathetic eyes. He grimaced, then straightened his spine. As he started shouting orders for the dismantlement of their camp, he did his best not to think too hard about what he had just sent his daughter into.

He felt a sharp ache in his heart. He dearly wished that he could have just trussed her up and headed for Rivendell. As he threw himself into his saddle, he turned to face the looming crags of the mountain. He might not have been able to stop his child, but he wasn't going to let anything prevent him from defending her, either.

As horses drew up on either side of his, he shared a final glance with the twins. Apparently they were ready. He leaned forward sharply, and his horse darted forward, followed quickly by the thundering hooves of the rest of their company.

He smiled, a sharp and deadly thing. He hadn't had the chance to truly let loose in years. After all the stress that he'd been forced to deal with these last months, he was almost looking forward to it.


	33. Chapter 33

**All right! I'm back on track, thanks to some great advice from Narsil. I have most of the battle figured out now, and it should be starting in earnest next chapter. Finally, onto the action! This chapter should be the last of the lead up, and it covers everything right up to the start of the battle with the orcs. I hope all of you enjoy it! I'm sorry the last chapter was so weak...in fact, I think I'll post this one today, too. So two chapters, even if they're both a little short. See you tomorrow! (Still don't own the Hobbit.)**

Luin forced herself to fly faster as she saw the elves and men starting to move towards the mountain. She had flown as swiftly as she could, but if the signs were anything to go by Thranduil had started moving his people out at the same time her father had made it back to camp.

She would beat them to the mountain...but only barely. As it was, there was no way to reach the entrance without overflying the armies. She really hoped that Thranduil kept his word, because if he didn't she was going to be a pin cushion shortly. Doing her best to fly silently she gained height until she was ready, then dove, aiming for her dwarves.

/

Her shadow was the only warning most of those below her had. Then the wind of her passing was whipping hair and clothes around their owners as she streaked above their heads. Every eye stared as the battered blue dragon passed above their heads, finally fanning her wings and landing on the parapet with the dwarves.

This might just get interesting...the men, especially were suddenly reluctant to continue. To their credit, it wasn't because they were afraid of her, either. They could see all the bandages, and they knew that she had gotten those wounds defending them and their families.

They shifted uneasily, looking to Bard. He didn't look anymore comfortable than they did, however. Indeed, as they arrived at the gates, he seemed reluctant to speak to the dwarves, and muttered something to the elven king. The elf shook his head sharply, and gave him a cold look.

/

Thranduil scowled as he faced forward once again. Bard wanted to wait, to allow the dragon time to finish her negotiations with the dwarves and hide in the mountain before they exposed the foolishness of her brother. The corners of his mouth turned down ever so slightly.

If they were as protective as they'd been in his kingdom, she'd be fine. If they weren't... best for her to know it now, before she was trapped in a mountain with them. Honestly, he didn't understand what Glorfindel was thinking, sending her to gold mad dwarves. He scoffed at the very idea.

He expected to be challenged as they paced forward, and was rather surprised to find that they seemed to be being ignored. He really did frown at that. Would he have to ride up to the very rocks and knock?! With a slight huff, he called a challenge to the dwarf king.

Just as he was starting to think that there would be no answer, the dwarves faces appeared over the parapet. He stared into the mad eyes of the dwarf king as he informed him that payment for his debts had been received, and mentally cursed Glorfindel for even attempting to place his daughter under Oakenshield's mad 'care'.

Not that he cared what happened to her, it just seemed so...unwise. The following discussion about thieves and the arkenstone just proved his point. He tensed as he heard the halfling speak up. Could he really be that foolish? It appeared that he could...

/

Luin was so happy to see all of the familiar faces below her, that at first she didn't take in all of their expressions. As she did, she found herself concerned. Every dwarf but one looked pleased and yet incredibly uncertain at the same time. This didn't stop them from swarming her as she folded he wings, however.

Oin was looking her over and tsking at 'elvish medicine' as the others tried to pat her wherever they could reach that didn't have bandages. She smiled at all of them, tears starting to form in her eyes. As she searched for the missing dwarf, her smile faded as she met his eyes.

She had never seen such a look in his eyes before. He didn't really appear welcoming...if his hand on his sword meant anything. As one of the others jostled her leg, it surprised a pained cry from her and she turned back to the others. She was surprised, then, to find Thorin suddenly forcing his way through the rest to see for himself what the problem was.

As he truly seemed to take in her battered appearance, his eyes seemed to sharpen and soften all at the same time. He took in the splint, then raised his eyes once more to hers.

"What happened?"

A demand, not a question. She ducked her head.

"Smaug was quite a bit stronger than I...as I tried to hold him still so Bard could shoot him, he broke one wing free...literally."

She peeked back up to see how angry he was...as she took in his expression, she raised her head sharply in surprise. There was no anger on his face or in his eyes, just...pride? He placed a soft hand on her neck, just below the bandages.

"It appears he came far closer than that to finishing you...I am sorry."

As she looked into his sincere eyes, she smiled shyly. Perhaps her father had worried too much. She opened her mouth to speak, just as they all heard an arrogant voice calling over the battlements. She looked to the others, distressed, as Thorin's face closed off and his eyes glittered again with madness as he turned to answer.

She shuffled her feet in uncertainty at the following conversation. She just didn't understand. How could Thorin be so normal one moment, then...this...the next? As the others got involved, shouting accusations and epithets to the crowd outside, she felt her heart starting to hurt. What had happened to her dwarves? Why couldn't she have woken up sooner? They had needed her, and she'd been lying around!

She felt a tear streak down her face, and did her best to compose herself. This was made even more difficult as Bilbo finally spoke up. As he accused Thorin of changing, and not for the better, she noticed that her princes were shifting in front of her. They obviously wanted to protect her, just in case, but she was afraid she wouldn't be able to help Bilbo if she needed to with them there.

She was horrified as Thorin listened to what her brother had to say, his justifications and reasoning...and then completely lost it. He yanked Fili from in front of her as he commanded her friends to throw Bilbo off the wall. She tried to move forward, but now Bofur was holding her back, and Fili rejoined them as he shook free from his Uncle.

As Thorin grabbed Bilbo and started to heave him over himself, several things happened at once. She lunged forward, as carefully as she could, the dwarves started to move to let her, and Gandalf arrived. With power lacing his voice, he commanded Thorin to release his burglar to him unharmed.

Thorin allowed himself to be swayed, and shoved Bilbo in her direction.

"I will have no more dealings with wizards, or Shire rats! Or..."

She met his eyes, her own full of grief and sorrow, and his voice faltered for a moment. As Bilbo scaled down from the ramparts, Thorin lowered his voice, but finished his sentence.

"...or dragons. Go. Just go."

As she looked to the army of elves, then back to him, uncertain, he raised his voice to a shout.

"GO!"

The dwarves cleared a path for her, and she hopped forward, sparing her leg. Then she leapt, beating her wings strongly. She didn't head back down to Gandalf and Bilbo, however. She had promised her father, so she turned her path to the mountain above the gates.

She settled herself high enough the dwarves beneath her couldn't see her, but she could see the entire plain. Then she waited, fear for her loved ones in her chest. She watched as elves threatened her dwarves. She watched as a dwarven army arrived, and they postured back and forth. She felt her entire body tense in terror as giant eath eaters suddenly burst from the ground.

She had never seen anything like them before...and she never wanted to again. She was reminded of a cliff in a thunderstorm, with gigantic stone creatures battling and boulders flying through the air as she watched, helpless. It was a very similar feeling. Here were things that she could not hope to fight...

As swarms of orcs and trolls poured out of the ground, she growled. The wyrms might be beyond her, but by the Valar she wasn't going to sit here and do nothing. She tensed her muscles, feeling her wing twinge as she did. She just hoped it was up for this...

She thought she heard several voices shout 'no!' as she launched herself off of the mountain. She mentally apologized, but she wasn't going to hide on the mountain while her family and friends fought and died.

She narrowed her eyes as she felt the fire build in her chest. She swooped low, letting the flames descend on the masses of orcs. As she started to rise from her dive, she heard a sound she knew very well...the whistling flight of arrows.


	34. Chapter 34

**Still don't own the Hobbit. All right, we're finally at the battle proper...and I have to say, I really don't think that there are too many chapters left (it may be a really long movie, but since I'm only really focusing on one perspective...). Until the sequel, which I may or may not write...depending. I really have been grateful for all the interest all of you have shown with your favorites, follows, and of course reviews. Really love reviews. But getting a chapter a day out can be pretty tiring, so I may wait a bit to start the next one, and I've still got the Elf of the Shire to finish. I don't want to leave a story undone. Anyway, on to the story, and I hope you enjoy!**

Luin felt her injured wing muscles start to burn as she desperately twisted and clawed for height as she attempted to get out of range of the arrows that the orcs were sending at her. She had felt several hit her all ready, but these orcs were no elven archers. Their aim was horrible.

Still, enough arrows and even a troll could get lucky...she hissed as she felt one arrow hit a little to close to one of her wounds and glance off, tearing bandages and grazing the injury under them. Then she was finally out of reach, and she allowed herself to catch her breath.

So, learning experience. Don't close for combat when the enemy had archer support and you're missing scales. She drifted above the armies, narrowing her eyes as she decided what to do next. As she watched more and more orcs enter the battle field, she started sending blasts of fire at the back ranks.

She was causing some pain and injuries, but couldn't get close enough to really do much damage. She couldn't do anything when they were mixed in with the elves, dwarves, and men, either. As the orcs below her seemed to realize this, they started throwing themselves into the fray.

She was forced to back off once again. She scowled in frustration. She jerked her head up as she heard some rather loud horns. She searched the surrounding area, until...there! Atop that hill! She narrowed her eyes and growled. Azog.

She didn't hesitate another moment, but banked and shot forwards, her fire starting to gather once more in her chest. She was so focused on the pale orc, she almost didn't hear the whistle of more arrows in time. She twisted sideways, roaring her anger as she released her fire.

She just managed to light one of the signal banners aflame, but she missed Azog completely as she felt arrows whiz past her. As she turned her head to watch him as she finished speeding past, she felt a flare of agony.

These archers were obviously a little better than their comrades with the main army.

She curved away from the hill as she turned her head to see the damage. The bandages on her throat were shredded, and an arrow had lodged itself shallowly in the thick muscle near her chest. An inch towards the right and the muscle would have been much thinner...as it covered one of the main arteries in her neck.

She shuddered, and glared over her shoulder at the swiftly receding hill. She once again strove for height, ignoring her aches and pains. Her wing was starting to shoot bursts of agony with every down beat, and several of her wounds had opened and started bleeding besides the grazes she'd received from arrows.

She wondered if she should pull back for a moment to rest...but then those wretched horns were sounding again, and the orcs were turning and heading for...Dale. The children that had befriended her. The people she'd saved at great cost from Smaug's flames just days ago.

She felt her fires start to rage as her vision went red. She screeched, and dove, flaming. She didn't catch every troll that was set to smash holes in the wall, but she got quite a few, from a very close distance. She spotted Bard, and landed heavily next to him, panting and ignoring the men around him.

"What do you need, bowman? What areas are you needing help at most? Or would you prefer to fly and shoot? I should be able to carry you for a bit."

As his eyes took in all of her injuries, she did her best to even out her breathing and straighten.

/

Bard felt himself torn. He knew she was really too young for this, and too injured, but he needed all the help he could get. He really hoped her father didn't kill him for this...

"Thank you for your help. Right now we're getting the women and children to the city hall. If you could defend them as they flee and protect them when you are sure they're all there, it would mean the world to us."

He turned to decapitate an orc that was leading another charge. As he raised his sword to engage another, he heard a great inrush of air next to him. The next moment intense flames were shooting past, incinerating the group ahead of him. He nodded his thanks, then motioned with his hand for her to be off.

She nodded, and leapt to a rooftop. He saw an archer taking aim at her back, and raced to slaughter it. He raised his voice to his men, encouraging them and sending them forwards. He added a final order to that.

"Make sure you pay particular attention to any archers! We've don't want to lose the assistance of our Dragon!"

As his men followed him in his next charge, not one of them questioned the order, or the possessive wording. It might have caused some introspection at any other time, but right now they were focused on surviving and defending their families. They weren't going to question anything that might help with those goals.

/

Luin swept her eyes over the ruins in front of her. She had found and protected many of those now huddling within the walls and she was pleased to have helped so many, but she still had not seen any sign of Bain, Tilda, and Sigrid.

She sighed as she heard that there might be others left in the old market, but turned to investigate. Perhaps she'd find them there. She was starting to feel the creep of exhaustion on top of her other problems, but she ignored it. She wouldn't rest until she knew these people would be safe.

She was immensely relieved to find her friends on the way from the market place. She scowled down at the weaselly man leading them. He paled, and almost fainted. She ignored him, and started to lead the children back. She noted as she did so that Bain had a sword, and the other didn't. She snorted. It was probably better that way.

As they entered the dubious sanctuary of the ruined hall, she allowed herself to lay down for just a moment. As the sounds of fighting surrounded them, she felt her heart break a little. She must not have been the only one, because the women started to gather what weapons they could.

She met the eyes of the woman who seemed to be leading the charge in understanding, and moved her body away from the doors she'd been settled against. She shook herself, flexing her muscles.

The rest didn't seem to have helped much. If anything, she had stiffened up some. At least Sigrid had repaired some of her bandages and removed the arrow in her neck. She turned to follow the others, but at the sounds of a commotion, they all turned back.

She wasn't the only one disgusted to find the cowardly man hiding in a dress. As the others said their piece and left, she eyed him herself. He was distracted by the sight of some long lost gold. She growled as he started to scoop it up. As his terrified eyes met hers, she bared her teeth in what might have been called a grin...though there wasn't any humor in it.

"They are right, you know. You are a weasel."

Her eyes drifted to the gold, and she waited for a pull. She was rather gratified when she didn't feel one. She turned back to him.

"Take your gold. See what good it does you. After today, I'd say you've worn out your welcome with these people. None will defend you, all will shun you, and the only comfort you shall have is your ill gotten gold...which will slowly slip away as you are forced to spend it on food and shelter, as none will give you such comforts freely."

She gave him one last look, then hopped to a wall, climbing it as best she could. As she reached the top, she sent herself once more into the sky. She would protect these people with all she had. Let him rot.

Luin flamed and dove, twisted and clawed for height. Over and over and over again. She was catching a lot of the disgusting creatures before they reached the defenders, but not all. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to keep it up, either. Was there no end to these things?!

She dove once more, but found herself suddenly spinning and crashing through a wall as something impacted her side with great force. She struggled to stand and figure out where the blow had come from, but felt a great pain in her side. Something cracked, she guessed. She shrieked as another sharp impact shattered her already broken foreleg.

It was a boulder, or piece of wall, as big as a lamb. She turned, finally finding the source. A troll had broken through another wall, and was using the pieces as weapons. Her eyes widened as it raised both hands over it's head, aiming for her once more.

That rock had to be the size of a horse! There was no way she'd be able to avoid all of it, but she had to try. As she prepared to spring to the side, someone came charging up to the troll and gracefully spun, slicing into the back of it's knee.

As it faltered and lowered the stone, the elf jumped and used it as a step, landing on the trolls shoulders. It raised the stone again, trying to bash the annoyance away with a roar. Instead, the attacker somehow managed to duck under the stone and drive a dagger into the roof of the trolls mouth, before yanking it out and finishing with a spin that took his sword through the trolls throat.

As he gracefully leapt free of the falling creature, he landed with a roll and came up ready for battle. She stared. She almost hadn't recognized him. He was covered in black blood, his white teeth flashing in stark contrast as he smiled at her. His blond hair was barely showing through the grime and filth, and his weapons were no better. She spoke, hesitantly.

"Father?"

He smiled again, coming forward, just to stop when he was almost in arms reach. He then took in her injuries, and scowled up at her, worry in his voice.

"As glad as I am to see you alive, didn't I tell you to stay on the mountain? Look at you! Barely able to stand at this point!"

She ducked her head, but scowled at the ground. He sighed.

"I know you wanted to help. Believe me, I understand. But...you're in no shape to continue, Luin. You almost died just now, and I'm afraid if you continue you will. Please, go to the healers, go to the mountain...just let others carry on, now. Please."

She raised her eyes again, looking rather worn.

"But I have to help defend these people...they're counting on me."

He smiled at her gently.

"My friends and I will stay and help them for you. All right?"

She sighed, wincing sharply at the pain in her side.

"All right."

She struggled to get her hind legs under her for a jump. She paused as she felt his hand on a wing. He met her eyes, his own shining.

"Don't think I'm not proud. I am, incredibly so."

She nodded, a little stronger this time, and tried not to cry. Then she put all the effort she could into jumping high enough to clear the rubble around her, and flew into the sky once more.

She found herself facing north as she continued to rise. She paused, her wing beats stuttering. Was that? She felt herself freeze for a moment as she finally understood what she was seeing. Another army, heading their way...what was she going to do?


	35. Chapter 35

**Still don't own the Hobbit. Last half of the battle, finally. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Sorry about all the blood...eww. I did my best to tone it down. I also left a really mean cliffhanger...sorry! I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Luin looked desperately for one of the leaders she knew. She couldn't see Thranduil, Bard, Gandalf, or Thorin anywhere. She did see the red haired dwarven leader, but he was also the only one that was likely to attack her before she could say anything.

She allowed herself to drift forward, closer to the oncoming army. Perhaps she'd get a little more information, or maybe even attract others attention with flames...which would also serve as a damaging distraction to this second army.

After all, there was no one from her side mixed in with these ones...except...were those dwarves below her? She allowed her eyes to narrow. Yes, that was Thorin and Dwalin! What were they doing out so far without backup?

She searched the surrounding rubble for any help, cursing that she couldn't see into the ruined tower. There was no help anywhere that she could find. What had they been thinking?! Two dwarves against Azog and his defenders?

She'd recognized where they were just fine, after nearly being shot down right here. The singed signal banners were also a big clue. But where was Azog? They were just standing there, doing nothing!

She looked closely at them once more and found herself starting to panic just from their expressions. Why were they suddenly so terrified? She closed her eyes briefly in great pain. The voice that had just screamed at them to run...she looked back at the tower.

There was Azog...and there was Fili, falling forward off of the sword shoved into the pale orc's arm. She screamed, even as she threw herself into a dive. She had to get there in time, she just had to...she just managed to catch him with her uninjured foreleg, but felt agony scream through her chest. She landed heavily, and struggled to right herself. She looked up into Kili's agonized face.

"Get him on my back, and hold him there. Hurry!"

He wasted no time on petty questions or arguments. She struggled to fly, finding herself careening along only feet from the ground. She really wanted to find a safe place to stop, but she could feel Fili slipping away.

She stopped at a some ruins that really weren't that far away. They'd be overrun with orcs any minute now. She turned her head, swiftly yanking Fili down in front of her. She sat, awkwardly, as she prepared as best she could and did her best to focus through her pain.

She started to glow, orange, red, and gold light shining from every wound. She reached up cupping her claw to her wound, then trying to hold it to the mortally injured dwarf's mouth. She could have cried with frustration as her lack of mobility made it very difficult.

Then Kili was there, holding Fili's head and forcing him to swallow. She felt her eyes watering as he didn't move, then forced herself to focus once again. There was nothing but Fili, glowing with health and laughter. Strong and protective. Golden and smiling.

As she felt her power recede, she was relieved to discover blue eyes shining up at her. She smiled at the dwarven prince, then found herself falling. She managed to avoid her shattered leg, but her injured ribs screamed protest at their treatment.

She found she didn't care. She was so tired. She couldn't move, could barely think. She understood enough to know that someone with long red hair had joined the brothers in defending her, but she'd spent most of her remaining energy getting Fili back on his feet. She didn't think she could do anything more.

She watched with dull eyes as her defenders took down orc after orc. She felt her gaze sharpen as one in particular started giving them trouble. She understood what was going on...they were losing. As the enormous orc started to bring his weapon around once again, she found some strength from somewhere.

She whipped her tail around his ankle, and swept it towards the drop nearby. As she released him, she heard her dwarves screaming...what? Hadn't she just saved them? She turned her head as much as she could. Where was the red haired one?

She felt tears fall down her exhausted face as she realized what had happened. The orc had somehow taken the elf with him...but her dwarves couldn't linger on the edge calling for her for long. There were ever more orcs to fight.

/

When the fighting finally died down, she was grateful to hear both dwarves discussing something, still alive. She felt a gentle hand on her neck, and opened one eye to look at Fili. He was covered in blood, both his own and his opponents, and he looked exhausted, but he still smiled at her.

"Looks like we owe you again. Kili's gone to the top to see if he can get a better idea of what's going on. Just try to hang in there, and we'll have you taken care of as soon as we can. Promise."

She attempted to smile back. They both turned their attention to Kili as he described what he could see.

"It looks like all of the first army is just about done for, and the second one is being decimated by Gandalf's eagle friends. The elf prince is fighting that really ugly orc, but I can't see Tauriel anywhere..."

The anxiety in his voice seemed to triple at that statement.

"Looks like he just stabbed it in the head and shoved it off the cliff, so it's done for...he's heading back towards us."

He didn't sound really enthused by that and he turned his attention away, finding much more important things to talk about.

"Uncle is fighting Azog on the ice...No wait, he's just thrown him his own weapon, and now Azog is gone, beneath the ice. Uncle beat him! Only I don't know what he's doing now...it looks like he's following something. Maybe he's making sure he's dead?"

/

Luin listened anxiously to Kili's voice. She was ecstatic that Thorin had finally defeated Azog, but something about Kili's description was giving her a bad feeling. When he started cursing a moment later, she started struggling to stand. Fili didn't seem to know whether to scold her or yell at Kili. He settled for both.

"Don't you even think about it, Luin. Kili! Stop cursing and tell us what's going on! I mean it, Luin, you're in no condition to be moving! Kili!"

Luin managed to stagger to her feet, and forced herself to climb the stairs so that she could see for herself. Fili stood indecisively for a moment, then started up the stairs right next to her. Kili was still being incredibly unhelpful.

Luin came up next to him, and saw the reason for his distress for herself. Thorin was pinned underneath the giant orc, straining to keep his blade away from his heart. They watched, almost in slow motion, as Thorin swept Orcrist from under the orc's blade.

Luin was in the air, unclear how she'd managed to get there, as Azog finished his motion and stabbed the dwarven king. She tried to fly swiftly, but her wing didn't want to bear her. At every downbeat it threatened to give out, and she lost a little more height. She finally locked her wings and did her best to glide.

She reached the edge of the cliff, and forced herself to climb. With one foreleg, two back-legs, and one working wing, it took her some time. She collapsed at the top, having exhausted what energy she had gained upon seeing Thorin in such peril.

She closed her eyes, listening. Even turning her head seemed an impossible task. She heard voices, and managed to pick out her brother's voice. She started crawling towards it. Where he was, Thorin would be...yes, there was his voice.

She managed to open her eyes. She focused on their shapes, and forced herself to move. It was slow going, but she was determined. She arrived in time to hear Bilbo telling Thorin not to give up. Luin was here. She managed to turn her head just a little, to look into her brother's face.

He was taking in her condition with horror. As she turned to Thorin, she growled when she realized there was no way she was going to be able to lift him up to heal him, or even reach her wounds. She looked at her uninjured fore-claw, thoughtfully.

Then, before Bilbo could stop her, she bent her neck a little and bit down, viciously. She needed a lot of blood, after all. She just hoped this worked. She had no energy left, and she didn't know if she'd even survive the attempt...but she couldn't let Thorin die.

His nephews needed him. Her friends needed him. His kingdom needed him. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him, either. He'd become family to her, just like all the dwarves. She had to try.

She closed her eyes, ignoring the little voice in the back of her head that sounded like Bilbo, telling her that this was foolish and she was going to kill herself. Or maybe it was actually Bilbo's voice. It didn't really matter, she supposed.

She felt herself sink into her healing trance, and opened her eyes. She was bleeding everywhere, but at least some of it had landed on Thorin's wounds. She struggled, finally managing to raise her claw to his mouth.

His eyes were wide, unsure. He was apparently listening more to Bilbo than she was. She managed to breath a few words.

"It is done, the energy spent. Don't waste it..."

As he allowed the blood to run into his mouth, she let her eyes fall closed on the image of him standing tall and proud, holding out his arm for her in the gardens of Rivendell. Her last thought before the blackness completely overtook her vision was a hope that it would be enough.

/

Legolas had no idea what he was doing here, walking behind two dwarves as they struggled to find a way to reach their uncle. Who had apparently thrown off his gold sickness (according to them) just in time to rally the dwarves and make his way up this cliff to face Azog the Defiler, who he'd killed.

Then the little Dragon girl had supposedly come after him to save him from stupidly allowing himself to get stabbed. So he didn't understand exactly what the problem was. The dwarf gets stabbed, she heals him, all is well. Except the others seemed to think that it wouldn't be 'all well'.

In fact, they seemed frantic and panicky. He felt a fissure of worry run through his gut. Who'd let her fight in the first place, anyway? She was just a kid! He turned his attention to Tauriel, who was walking next to him.

"Why are all of you so concerned? She can heal, can't she? Even mortal injuries? Didn't she heal that ugly dwarf you like so much from a deathly wound?"

Tauriel barely gave him a glance, focusing on the climb ahead of them. That worried him more than anything else they'd said, as she didn't even give him a dirty look for his comments. He almost thought she wasn't going to answer him at all, but then she abruptly spoke.

"She can, yes. Though she can't do it over and over...especially when she is severely injured and has already healed one mortal wound less than an hour before."

He stopped suddenly, just staring at her back. What? Severely injured? Already healed a mortal wound? As he started to fall behind, he shook himself quickly. Then he darted up, taking the lead and finding paths the dwarves would be able to use.

They were almost at the top when a loud wail reached their ears. Sharing fearful looks, they slowed minutely. As they reached the top, Legolas hung back and took in the scene before him.

As the dwarves rushed past him, he stared at the Dragon girl in horror. She looked so battered and broken lying there. His eyes found the source of the dreadful sound that was still ongoing. The hobbit was draped across her neck, rocking back and forth and keening.

The dwarf king was standing nearby, now propped somewhat on his nephews shoulders. There were tears in all of their eyes.

He found his legs carrying him forward of their own volition. He searched for any sign that she was alive. No pulse or breathing he could find, though her wounds were still seeping lightly. He rearranged bandages until the worst were covered. Then he sat back on his heels, at a loss.


	36. Chapter 36

**Still don't own the Hobbit. Sorry to leave you there, but it just seemed appropriate...:) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially angelrider, purple fairy, narsil, and nimrodel. I want to really thank you guys for sticking with me for so long! Anyway, I think this is the last chapter before the epilogue, though some of you may think that the epilogue is trying to sneak in early...but I needed something to make this chapter long enough to be worth posting. I really hope all of you enjoy!  
**

Thranduil stood on the edge of a ruin, staring at the sight before him. He had been searching for his son for hours, and had feared him dead. He let his eyes drift across the scene.

The shadows were starting to grow long, emphasizing the much too still form of the battered blue dragon. He had known she was too young too be allowed on her own. Just a child.

The annoying hobbit lay curled into a miserable ball next to her neck. The dwarves sat with him, occasionally reaching out to squeeze one of his shoulders.

Tauriel stood on the ruin above him, giving herself height from which to guard the group.

His son sat motionless on his heels, watching blue nostrils for any sign of movement.

The elven king let his eyes drift back to the girl's broken form, and allowed his heart to grieve at the thought of the vibrant child that had brightened his halls so briefly. He could not bear the thought of her passing all ready. But perhaps it was not too late. He knew a little bit more about dragons than most, after all. He had learned it the hard way.

He continued forward from where he had paused to examine them. As he approached, the dwarves looked up, angry. They simply watched however, as he reached forward and placed one elegant hand against the blue scales on her chest.

He felt his mouth twitch slightly for a moment, before he was able to control it. He then raised his eyes and met the fiery glare of the dwarf king with an expressionless face.

"She is not dead."

His words lingered in the air, as the others silence stretched, then broke. Suddenly they were all standing, babbling questions and accusations. He cut them off with a Look.

"I have had the misfortune of discovering that as long as a dragon's fire burns, they live. The only sure way to make certain they are dead is to feel their chest for the warmth of their fire...though dropping one in a large body of water probably works for that too."

He allowed a small smile to quirk his lips.

"If you want her to continue living, I suggest moving her to the shore, so that you may pitch tents and light braziers. Keeping her warm would help, and making sure any wounds are cleaned and bandaged. After that, it will be up to her."

He straightened, pleased, then turned to his son.

"Walk with me."

With that, he swept off, leaving a great commotion behind him. He was confident they would do as he had suggested. He had spotted more of their motley group on his way up here, so they would have more help soon. He needed to speak to his son, and make plans for his people.

His own wounded were being cared for, and he needed someone to take over his duties. He needed to return to his obligations at home, coordinating with Legolas here to make sure their people were taken care of.

As they moved away, he was not encouraged by the look on his son's face. Something had disturbed him greatly. When Legolas announced that he could not stay, he felt a vice clutch his heart for a moment. As he met his son's eyes, he understood.

He had wished more than once that he himself had had such an option when facing loss in his life. But he'd been crowned in the midst of war when he lost his father, and he couldn't abandon his kingdom when he'd lost his wife. He sighed almost imperceptibly.

"I see. Where will you go?"

He found himself wincing at his son's answer, and giving him some advice. At least he'd avoid some of the worst places of the world, if he sought out the Dunedain, as well as having those that would watch his back.

Still, he would miss him. He wished he could tell him how much, but he had never been good at sharing his emotions. His wife had called it awkward and endearing. As he saddened at that thought, it gave him an idea.

He halted his son briefly, telling him how much his mother had loved him. He knew it surprised his son, as he almost never spoke of her, but he acknowledged it at least. He hoped he understood the underlying message...he loved his son, as well. As he watched his sons retreating form, he sighed, then turned.

He was surprised to find Glorfindel behind him. He looked at the ancient elven lord with assessing eyes. If he had any wounds, they were superficial. He was covered in black blood, but his weapons were cleaned and placed in their sheathes. All in all, he seemed unharmed, though tired. He could relate.

"May I help you?"

Glorfindel nodded his head in a graceful bow, at odds with his appearance.

"I have heard what you did for my daughter. I wished to give you my thanks."

Thranduil gave an elegant nod of acknowledgment. He started the long walk back to his tents. He would have to do his best to coordinate his kingdom's efforts from here. As he pondered the work ahead of him, Glorfindel fell into step next to him.

They walked in silence for a moment. He could tell the other elf had something to say, but he was content to allow him to speak in his own time. He could admit, if only to himself, that he was curious about what he had to say.

Shouldn't he be pacing at his daughter's side right about now? He sent a glance to the side. Why did he look so tense? Concern for his child? He watched the other elf as he tightened his jaw, then spoke.

"I hope that your doubts about my daughter have been laid to rest."

He made as if to continue, then snapped his jaw shut. Thranduil found himself rather amused. This is what this was about? He supposed that it was understandable. After all, he had only given the child a free pass to fly to the mountain.

He tightened his lips. If Glorfindel thought that he would have her shot now, after all she had gone through and all she had done...he was even more of a fool than he'd occasionally thought.

"I will still expect her to spend at least a year at my court, but your child is in no danger from me and mine. I would not so dishonor such a valiant effort, that greatly aided my people. If anything, I would worry about those...dwarves. After all, most of them haven't had a chance to discover her history."

He sent a small smirk at the suddenly wide eyed elf.

"I fear I must leave you. I have many duties to take care of."

He gracefully saluted the other elf, then continued, hiding his smirk. Let him stew on that a bit. It served him right for doubting his honor. Though it had distracted him from his own child and his troubles. He mentally sighed, though he allowed no sign of it to cross his face.

/

Thorin sank into one of the many chairs lining the tent walls with a groan. It had been a week since the battle, and things had almost broken out in war again at least once. Dain's dwarves had started a search for him and his company, and had found them surrounding an unknown dragon.

When the Company had prevented them from making sure it was dead, they had returned to Dain with the news that the dwarves of Erebor were suffering from insanity and unfit to rule.

Dain hadn't believed them, but had taken about fifty of his men and gone to investigate. By the time they returned to Ravenhill, (which was the actual name of the ruined tower), word had spread to the men of Dale and the elves of Mirkwood that the dwarves were moving against their dragon, and they had quickly sent what warriors they could spare to defend her.

Dain had arrived to interrogate and possibly detain his cousin and his companions, only to find a large mixed contingent waiting for him. He had been told rather aggressively, in no uncertain terms, that any action taken against the beast would be taken as an act of war.

It had taken a great deal of time and effort to smooth things out. As well as a lot of stories at mealtimes. They had been extremely shocked and skeptical when they discovered that they owed the lives of the line of Durin to a Dragon.

However, he was pretty sure he could finally relax, if just a bit. Things were going fairly well. Dain had withdrawn any accusations of insanity, and thus any claims to Erebor. He had also reluctantly declared the Dragon a friend, and not to be harmed.

Because of this, they had been able to reduce her guard to just the elves of Rivendell, the dwarves of his company, and the men of Laketown. This meant that at any given time, there would be at least five elves, three dwarves, and two men.

There would have been more, but the elves had lost eight of their number to the battle, and the men had few they could spare. (He'd have told them not to bother at all, but they apparently hailed her a hero and were very insistent.)

As for his Company, there were only ten that could take the time consistently. Balin, Dwalin, and himself had other duties that regrettably came first. Putting a kingdom back in order was not easy.

He turned his head to acknowledge the elf that sat down next to him. Glorfindel had been a wreck for most of the week, but if his appearance was any indicator someone had finally managed to get him to rest, and change his clothes.

He was a little surprised at how pleased he was to see it. If anyone had told him a year ago that he would come to respect and even approve of an elf, he'd have exploded in anger. Now he just found himself struggling to keep 'befriend' off that list.

He let his head rest against the back of the chair. Things were going well, but they were holding off celebrating until Luin would be awake to appreciate it. Dain still looked at him strangely for demanding that they put off his coronation until she could be present.

He closed his eyes with a sigh. Now if only she'd wake up, they could truly relax...at least they could find a pulse, now. He scowled a little. He was glad that Thranduil's advice was working, but he hated the thought of being beholden to that arrogant woodland elf.


	37. Epilogue

**For the last time, I don't own the Hobbit. So, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and it's what you expected. If you don't like it, well, tell me what you think I missed and I'll try to include it. Thank you, all of you. I couldn't have done this without you. I want to especially thank Narsil and Nimrodel, who've been with me almost from the beginning. They couldn't have carried me alone though, so all of you give yourselves a huge thumbs up!:) Now to Elf of the Shire, or maybe Elf of the Shire, the rewrite...I have been told six chapters is a little excessive for what is essentially one night, and I kind of agree, but I don't want to lose whatever it is people like about the story so we'll see. Let me know if there are any improvements you want me to make. After that, a little break, then on to Luin's sequel! Hope to see you there!**

Luin closed her eyes for a moment, reveling in finally having the wind under her wings again. It had taken her a month after the battle to have the energy to wake, and it might have taken longer if her friends and family hadn't figured out how to pour broth down her long throat.

She twirled lazily, her passenger squawking a bit in surprise and outrage. She was grateful for all the care she'd received, of course. But it had taken more than five weeks after she'd finally woken for the healers to allow her to do anything more than hobble along, the hardened plaster on her foreleg bumping he chest annoyingly with every step.

She knew she should be grateful, for without their help she would probably never have been able to use it again. It had been badly shattered, but through some weird mix of dwarven and elvish healing (singing? Really?) the bone had been set and healed.

It would always be a little weak compared to the other, though. She'd have to relearn how to use a bow to compensate.

But she wouldn't allow such gloomy thoughts to cloud her first true feeling of freedom in far too long. She'd been surprised that Thorin had held his coronation for her, and even more surprised at the set of rooms he'd set aside for her in the mountain.

He wasn't the only one to do so, either. Bard had taken her aside when she'd gone to visit his children, and informed her that there would always be a place for her among the Men of Dale.

She had been extremely grateful, but after the third person had bowed to her with a really strange look his eyes...she was starting to get uncomfortable. Especially since it hadn't stopped there. Everyone in Dale seemed to treat her like a hero of legend...that was her father, people!

Her father had only looked amused when she complained about it, and told her it was her own fault for throwing herself into the fray when she was all ready injured. She had made a face at that, but really had no rebuttal.

When the elven king had gotten into the act however, she'd decided it was time to head for home. She wasn't entirely sure where that was, but she wanted to go there as fast as possible.

Unfortunately she discovered that Thranduil, at least, had an actual claim on her time. Her father had bartered a year in that horrible forest for permanent safe passage from the Mirkwood elves. She had not been pleased to find that out, at _all. _

She had instantly told him that if she had to do it, he did too, and she wasn't going to be staying anywhere until she'd seen Bilbo home safely. He had agreed, and made arrangements for them to travel to Rivendell as soon as the healers thought she was ready.

It had caused a lot of tears as she'd said goodbye to all of the friends she'd made along the way. Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda had cried and made her promise to come back to visit as often as she could. The Company had informed her that she couldn't get rid of them that easily, and surprised her with an ambush a few days later.

They had cornered her father and gotten permission to adopt her into their families...so now she had official dwarven family and a thin braid that started at her temple and had five beads woven into it. One for the line of Durin, and one each for the lines of Ri, Ur, Fundin, and Groin. She usually pulled it back and connected it with a braid from the other side, leaving the beads to shine against the side of her head.

She was extremely grateful, and had tearfully given each of them a bead of her own she'd created in the week following. She'd had the time, because that had been the first time the healers had allowed her to change back into her elven form, which was also the first time her father had gotten to see her in it...

He had smiled at her tearfully, then gone off to be drunk for a week. She apparently looked a great deal like her mother had. It had taken both of the Rivendell twins dunking him in the river to talk some sense into him.

She'd been worried and upset, but it _had_ given her time to form and etch the beads. They were a beautiful blue. (She had used a scale that had barely been hanging on).

Still, she was grateful to have her father back at the end of the week. He had held her close, and cried, and then told her he loved her for herself.

/

She smiled, feeling the sun on her scales. In spite of the long and touching farewells, she couldn't feel sorry for leaving. She'd return someday, probably not that far into the future.

The dwarves would be busy themselves in repairing and rebuilding Erebor, and the children would help their father in rebuilding Dale. She didn't know what the elves would be doing, and didn't really care that much. She huffed.

She and Bilbo had traveled as far as Rivendell with her father, stopping only to visit Beorn. He had waited with the others for as long as he could after the battle, but hadn't been able to wait for the month she'd been unconscious. He had been forced to return to his animals, but he'd left an invitation to visit.

She'd been pleased at his thoughtfulness.

She had not been as pleased with her father's, as he made her put up with yet more healer visits as soon as they'd reached the valley. Sure, Lord Elrond might be the best healer in middle earth, so what? She was fine!

She had sulked for days, she was embarrassed to admit. Which was one of the reasons she was so thrilled to finally be leaving.

She turned her head and grinned at Bilbo. He still looked a little ruffled from all of her acrobatics, but smiled reluctantly at her anyway. She huffed, happily this time, and turned her eyes back to the horizon.

There was a faint line of green, the first real glimpse they'd had of the Shire in over a year. They should reach the boundaries by nightfall. Then they'd have to walk. No matter where they went or who they met, she didn't want to give up the simple peace she felt here.

She'd stay a while, help Bilbo get settled. Get caught up on the happenings and gossip. Then it was back to Rivendell to collect her father and visit Mirkwood. Where she went after that...who knew? The sky was the limit, literally.

As she pumped her wings to speed up a bit, her sharp eyes caught a glimpse of movement on the road below her. At the sight of blond hair, she found herself grinning toothily. She might spend a bit more time with Bilbo than she'd thought, if only to make sure a certain prince was appropriately...welcomed to the area.

Doing her best not to giggle, she allowed her wings to fold a bit and fell in a shallow dive. As she looked back at the cursing prince as he did his best to get his mount back under control, she laughed.


End file.
